Recovery
by shortie990
Summary: This is a sequel to One Last Kiss. It is about Sara's pregnancy!
1. Conceiving

Do not own CSI or any of the Characters.

This is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and if you have not read that you will be a little confuse. So this is set sometime in the 7th season. This will deal with Sara's pregnancy!

Also want to thanks StokesSidle for all her help!

Enjoy!

* * *

Recovery- Conceiving

The sun was beaming against Sara's neck has she threw her kit in the back of the SUV and made her way to the passenger side. She and Grissom had just finished collecting evidence of a murder case that happened in the middle of the dessert.

Sara threw herself into the seat and quickly reached for the bottle of water, that sat in the cup holder. It was warm but Sara didn't care. As Sara chugged the water down, Grissom had hopped into the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

Grissom smiled over at his girlfriend of two years now. Sara finished drinking and returned Grissom stare. "What? I'm thirsty!" she replied as she screwed the lid back on the now empty bottle and put it back into the cup holder.

"I can see that," replied Grissom sheepishly as he turned his attention back on to the road and drove out of the lot.

They drove for 20 minutes in silence, the dessert scenery blurring by. Sara leaned over to change the radio station. "Would you stop that?" asked Grissom, not taking his eyes off the road. "What?" asked Sara.

"Stop changing the radio station, you have changed it 7 times already."

"Fine," huffed Sara, clearly mad. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She let out a heavy sigh and turned her attention to the window.

Grissom just smiled to himself and continued to drive.

Thirty minutes into the trip they had pulled over at a small gas station. As a young man filled the car up with gas, Grissom had pulled out a map. Sara leaned over to Grissom, "You're lost aren't you," it was more of a statement then a question.

"No I'm not!" replied Grissom as he trailed his finger along the map, which was spread out on his lap.

"Sure you are, if you weren't we would probably be back at the lab right now processing the evidence. Instead of at a dead end gas station, in the middle of nowhere. Admit it your lost!" Sara clearly pointed out.

Grissom looked up at Sara and appeared over his sunglasses, "I'm not lost!"

Sara just sighed heavily and rested her head against her seat. Men never admitted when they were wrong she thought.

After Grissom had put the map away and paid the young man for his services, the SUV pulled out of the gas station and back onto the road. Sara had been right; Grissom had no idea where he was going. But he wasn't going to admit it, especially to Sara.

They continued to drive when, something hit the windshield. It was a rain drop. Sara hung her head outside of the window and glanced up, sure enough there was a dark cloud over their heads.

Within five minutes, it was pouring buckets on them. Both Sara and Grissom had rolled up the windows and the air conditioner was blasting.

The windshield wipers swished back and forth. "Grissom pull over!" said Sara, as the car swerved. "Sara why, we are only like 20 miles away from Las Vegas, I'm not stopping now." Spoke Grissom firmly concentrating on the road.

"Please Gil," begged Sara softly has there was a flash of lightening in the distance.

Grissom stole a side glance at Sara, who was digging her nails into her seat. "You really hate storms don't you?" asked Grissom in a concerned voice.

"No I don't hate them, just don't like them." explained Sara, not taking her eyes off her feet. There was a roll of thunder and flash of lighting. Sara's nails dug deeper into the seat and her eyes squeezed shut. "Can we just pull over?" whispered Sara.

Grissom nodded and swerved the vehicle over to the side of the road. He turned off the engine and pulled Sara into his arms. He kissed her head softly, "Babe, its okay," he whispered.

They sat like that, for 10 minutes, and then Sara looked up at Grissom. He smiled down at her. Sara then leaned in and kissed his lips. Grissom kissed her back.

The kiss went from innocent to full of passion in a matter of seconds. Sara re-adjusted her self not breaking the kiss has she did so. She was now in between Grissom thighs.

Grissom ran his hand down Sara's arms and up her shirt. Sara broke the kiss and started to place kisses along his neck. She started to unbutton his shirt kissing his chest as she did so. Grissom removed Sara's shirt by now, and was rubbing his cheeks against her milky breasts.

Sara undid the last button and tossed it on to the passenger seat. She ran her hands along his muscular back as she bent down and nibbled on his nipple. Grissom unhooked Sara's bra, and threw it aside along his shirt. His hands cupped Sara's breasts. He felt them go hard in response. His thumbs ran over the hard nipples. He then ran his tongue over one then the other. He repeated this movement. Sara let out a groan of pleasure.

Grissom looked up at this and crashed his lips against hers. Sara's tongue ran along the top of his teeth and then the bottom of his lip. Grissom could feel his middle rise has Sara pressed her self against him.

Grissom hand ran along Sara's spine and into her pants. He squeezed her buttock.

Sara broke the kiss, when she was aware where Grissom's hands were.

Sara leaned back and started looking for her bra. "Sara, what are you doing?" asked a hurt and confused Grissom.

"I'm looking for my shirt," explained Sara has she started to do up her bra. Grissom's hand reached out and stopped her. She looked up. "Hey."

"Hey," Grissom replied back and kissed her with passion. The kiss lasted a moment before Sara broke it again. Grissom stared at Sara, "Gil you know we can't do this here?" replied Sara, looking Grissom straight on. "And why not?" asked Grissom.

"I would love to, but we don't have any protection. Unless you bough condoms at that gas station and I just didn't see them. And remember I had to go off the pill cause I'm still sick a bit." Explained Sara.

"Please Sara, The chances of you getting pregnant are slime to none if you take the morning after pill, everything will be fine. Just please Sara can we finish." Grissom gave her his puppy dog look; he knew she couldn't say no too.

Sara was quiet for a moment, and then she sighed, "Fine, we can finish but make it quick cause its starting to clear up and the guys will be wondering were we are."

A huge smile broke across Grissom's face has Sara spoke these words.

Soon after all their cloths had been removed, including shoes and socks. Grissom had moved the seat back so there was more room. Grissom then leaned himself into Sara.

Sara let out a gasp as Grissom thrust himself within her..

Their hips rolled together picking up past and lowering down as they went. Soon Sara reached her climax and was begging for Grissom to stop.

Grissom slid himself out and kissed the top of her forehead. Sara smiled up at Grissom.

They were both breathing heavily.

By the time they had gotten dressed and back on the road, the storm had cleared and the sun was out and shinning.

The SUV rolled into the parking lot. They were running late. They both gradded their kits out of the back and ran into the lab.

They ran into an inpatient Brass as they made their way into the building. "What took you guys so long; I have been waiting here forever!"

"We got lost," explained Sara. Grissom nodded in response. "You should have phoned.

"I did, I left you like 5 calls." Explained a pissed off Brass, he was taking this got lost crap.

"You did?" asked Sara looking down at her phone. "I did hear anything, did you?" she asked looking up at Grissom. Grissom shook his head in reply,"Nope!"

"Well, you probably couldn't hear over all the LOVING MAKING GOING ON UH!" yelled Brass.

Both CSI, turned red. Luckily no one was in ear shot to hear that.

Brass spoke his voice quieter now, "Hey I'm sorry, it's just I have been waiting along time."

"No we should be sorry Brass, its just someone couldn't wait!" Sara shot a nasty look in Grissom direction. Grissom looked down at his feet, pretending he didn't hear Sara.

Brass just chuckled and the three of them walked down the hall.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed!

This is has dirty has it will get probably!

Thanks again for reading.

Pleas review, I luv hearing from you.


	2. The Test

Do not own CSI or any of the characters!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed chapter one!

You support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- The Test

One month later…

Sara just lay in bed as Grissom padded around their bedroom, getting ready for work.

"Sara, you should get up, you don't want to be late," spoke Grissom as put on his pants.

"I know, I just don't feel well. I think I'm getting the flu!" spoke Sara, as she watched Grissom's pants slide over his butt. She smiled at this.

Grissom turned towards her as he did his pant's zipper up. He walked over towards the bed, where Sara lay resting her head. He bend down and rested his hand against her forehead.

Sara closed her eyes as his knuckles brushed against her skin. His touch felt good.

"Well, you don't seem to have fever, does you stomach hurt?" asked Grissom, his blue eyes sparkled with concern.

"A bit, I think maybe its food poisoning from that new Thai place that we ate at, but it just could be a bug," mumbled Sara into her pillow as a wave of nausea came over her.

Sara scrunched up her face and let out a moan.

"Sara, I think you should stay home, you don't look well," spoke Grissom, has he reached out and brushed the hair off Sara's face.

Just then, Sara lifted her head off the pillow and threw up all over Grissom and the floor.

Grissom's shirt and his pants were ruined. Sara looked up at Grissom and started to cry. "I'm sorry Gil," Sara cried. Grissom took off his shirt and used it to wipe Sara's mouth.

"Honey, its okay, I'll clean it up, you just rest," said Grissom, trying to comfort Sara. He knew that she wasn't feeling well. Sara rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. Grissom kissed her eye lid softly, before standing up. He then shred off his dirty closes and threw them in the hamper.

Fifteen minutes later, Grissom had taken a quick shower, put fresh clothes on and was now cleaning up the mess on the floor. Grissom threw the dirty towel into the hamper and walked out of the room.

He then came back with a bowl, a wet towel, aspirin and a glass of water. Grissom leaned down towards Sara. "Sara sweetie, I have to go soon but if you feel like you are going to be sick again, here is a bowl to do it in. Also I brought you some water and aspirin for you to take. It might help your upset stomach," spoke Grissom softly. Sara nodded her head but her eyes remained shut. "Sara sit up please and take this," Grissom held out a white pill in his hand. Sara opened her eyes and lifted her head, just enough for Grissom to slip the pill into her mouth.

Sara swallowed the white tablet and drank a bit of water, before resting her head again. Grissom kissed her softly on the forehead and stood up.

"I will be back in a few hours, just try to rest and call me, if you need anything!" Grissom said before leaving the room.

In the break room, Grissom was handing out assignments to the team.

"Okay Nicky, since Sara is sick today, you get to go solo!" spoke Grissom as he handed Nick a folder. "Yes," screamed Nick.

Grissom ignored the man's enthusiasm and handed out the rest of the assignments.

Just as everyone was leaving the break room, Grissom's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and stared down at the number. It was home. He couldn't answer it here, not in front of everyone. Grissom looked up at the team; everyone had stopped dead in their tracks and was staring at him.

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" asked Greg.

Grissom appeared over his glasses at Greg and shook his head. "No, it's just a wrong number," he spoke quickly. Hoping to shake them off. They all just shrugged and left the room. Grissom looked down at his phone again, it had stopped ringing. Hopefully Sara was okay thought Grissom as he put the phone back into his pocket and walked towards his office.

Grissom sat down at his desk and phoned home. He pressed the phone against his ear. It rang once, twice, three times, "Hi you have reached Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom's. We are not home right now but if you leave a short message after the beep, we will sure get back to you. Goodbye" Sara voice spoke into his ear.

Grissom turned off the phone after he heard the beep. He ran his hand through his hair, Sara must have fallen back to sleep, thought Grissom. Just then there was a soft tap on the door, Grissom looked up. It was Warrick.

"Hey man, are you coming?" asked the dark man. "Yah, I will be right there!" spoke Grissom, getting up from the desk.

Back at home, Sara was woken up by the phone ringing. She lifted her head up as she heard the machine kick in. There was no message.

Sara sighed and rested her head against the pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

At the scene, Grissom was packing up his SUV. He and Warrick had just finished gathering the evidence and now were heading back to see the body of their vic.

"Hey, Gil I heard Sara's sick, is she okay?" spoke Brass coming up behind Grissom.

Grissom turned around to his old friend and smiled. "Yah, it's just a 24 hour bug or something. Nothing serious," spoke Grissom has he closed the back of the SUV.

"Well I hope she feels better and if there is anything you need me to do just ask," said Brass.

"There is something you can do, Could you go check on her. She phoned me back at the lab but I couldn't pick it up in front of the team and I phoned her back but I got the machine. I know she is probably just sleeping but if you could go check on her when you have a moment could you?" asked Grissom.

"Yah of course. I'm free now if you want me to go over."

"Could you, thanks so much Jim!"

Jim arrived at Grissom and Sara's house after getting lost a few times. Grissom had given him a key, so he didn't have to knock and wake up Sara. Jim walked up the drive way and up the path that leads to the front porch. On his way he noticed the garden. It was filled with rose bushes and tulips. It was nice, thought Jim has he tackled the last step and slit the key into the door. Jim stepped into the front hall and closed the door. He then ran his hands along the walls looking for a light switch. He soon found it and light poured through the room.

Brass had only been in this house twice since Sara and Grissom had moved in. He didn't really no where he was going. He walked down the hall in till he found stairs that lead upwards.

Brass walked up the stairs and onto the hall way. Grissom had told him that the bedroom was the farthest to the right. Brass approached the room and appeared in.

Sure enough there lay a sleeping Sara. Brass walked into the room and made his way over to Sara. He wanted to make sure she still had a pulse. He reached out and place two fingers on her wrist. His touch was cold against hers.

Sara's eyes opened and looked over to the man standing over her. "Jim, what the hell are you doing here?" asked a pissed off Sara.

"Grissom wanted me to check on you," spoke Brass.

"Well I'm fine, you can go now!" Sara wanted Brass to leave so she could go back to sleep. She had been having a good dream, she had dreamt of telling Ecklie he was fired.

Brass smiled down at Sara, he knew she was mad and just wanted to rest. But he had to ask one more thing before he left.

"Sara, your not pregnant are you?" asked Brass, waiting for his death after he finished.

"WHAT? Did Grissom ask you to ask that? Because like I said it is just a bug. And any way I had my period 2 weeks ago for you information," cried Sara. She was so mad at Brass for asking such a personal question. Of course she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be even though she was late. She had only told Brass that she had had her period to shut him up. But now she began to wonder.

"Hey I'm sorry, its just you seem moodier then usual and you remind of when my ex wife was pregnant with Ellie. But you would know better then I if you were pregnant. I'm just going to go now, getting some rest Sara." Brass patted Sara's hand before getting up and leaving.

Sara was not tired anymore, she was fully awake. Was she really pregnant?

"I can't be, me and Grissom always use protection. Well except for that one time in the car, I had been sick the week before and was off the pill and Grissom didn't use a condom. But I did take the morning after pill. No I can't be pregnant, or could I be?" thought Sara to her self as she sat up in bed.

The next day Sara returned back to work, even thoughshe had been sick again. She had told Grissom that she was feeling better. She had even gone out of her way by proving to him by going for a run. That had been a big mistake thought; Sara had only made it a block from the house before puking her guts out.

Sara had returned from her run with a brown paper bag under her shirt. It was a pregnancy test; she was going to take it later during shift.

In the locker room, making sure no one was around; Sara slipped the bag out of her purse and into her locker. Just as Sara shut the door, Catherine walked in.

"Hey," spoke the Strawberry blonde, making Sara jump.

"Oh, Hey," spoke Sara Shakily.

"How are you feeling?" asked Catherine opening her locker.

Sara gave her a confused look, did Catherine know?

"You were sick yesterday, you still look a little green though," continued Catherine.

"No, no I'm fine. I feel much better. Now If you excuse me I have to get some coffee," quickly spoke Sara leaving the locker room.

Catherine just shrugged and began to put her stuff away.

The shift had just finished and Sara was relieved. During Shift all Sara could think about that brown paper bag in her locker and what was in it. She couldn't get her self to concentrate. Sara walked into the locker room, to find it empty, Sara was relieved. She wanted to be alone. Sara opened her locker and nervously reached into the back and pulled out the bag. She then grabbed her coat and purse and headed towards the ladies room.

Sara closed the stall door behind her and sat down on the toilet. She then nervously lifted up the brown paper bag and took out a box. The brown bag dropped to the floor has Sara stared down at the box. Sara hands shook has she opened the box and took out the test. Sara read over the instructions three times. "So if I'm pregnant a blue circle will appear and if I'm not, then a green square will appear," spoke Sara to her self has she pulled down her pants and began to take the test.

Sara was now pacing around the bathroom as she waited for the results. The box had said to wait 3 minutes. Sara stopped and looked down at her watch, one minute to go. Sara started to pace again. One minute had passed. Sara walked over to where the test lay on the sink and nervously reached out and grabbed it. Sara closed her eyes, she wasn't ready for this. She then took a deep breath and stared down at the stick. What she saw made her heart stop, it made her blood boil.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	3. Leading Up

Do not own CSI or any of the characters!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

You support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

This Chapter is basically, all the flash backs of the fight I did in One Last Kiss. They are all put together.

Enjoy!

* * *

Recovery- Leading up

Grissom was sitting at his desk, finishing up paper work that was due at the end of shift yesterday. Grissom looked up at the slam of the door, and saw a worked up Sara had entered. "Well, hello to you too my dear," joked Grissom as he took off his glasses. He smiled at Sara, when he noticed his joke did not work.

Sara did not return his goofy grin. "Don't joke with me Gil," Sara said sternly. Sara crossed her arms over her chest.

Grissom's smile faded; he leaned back in his chair. He tried to think what he did wrong this time. What could be possibly bothering Sara? Grissom went over the days events in his head. But could not place anything thing that would have Sara all bugged up.

Sara continued to stare at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Sara, what is it this time?" asked Grissom, knowing the minute he spoke he had done it in for him self.

"What it is this time, WHAT IS IT THIS TIME GIL! YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Sara. Grissom was taken back. He really didn't know what it was this time. Again he went over the day in his head but nothing came up.

Grissom stared blankly up at Sara hoping, she would just tell him what is wrong. Sara was breathing hard. Her eyes were full with rage. Her lips were hard and in a pout.

Grissom found the pissed off Sara hot. Grissom erased this from his mind. Now was not the time to get turned on. Especially when your lover who was standing across from you, was sending off waves of heat. Sara was defiantly mad but at what? Sara let out a heavy sigh. Then it hit him against his chest like a ton of bricks.

"Is this about the thing last night?" asked Grissom hoping he was right.

Sara continued to glare at him. "You know how when we were...making love...I kinda said Lady Heather's name." Grissom slowly looked up at Sara hoping he was right. She looked even madder then before. "You know I didn't mean to say it right. Because you didn't say anything, so I thought you understood. Because if it bothered you I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. Heather is no one to me, a thing in the past."

"I didn't hear you say Heather's name last night," spoke Sara calmly.

Damn, spore Grissom in his head. If Sara was not mad or didn't know about that then what else was she so pissed off about? Grissom ran his hand through his hair, trying to think.

"You don't even know what you did, uh? I'm right, you don't even know what's got me pissed," spoke Sara firmly. She was trying to keep her voice down.

"Of course I do," spoke Grissom all the suddenly.

"Then what is it Gil, What am I mad about?" asked Sara

Shit, Grissom clearly now digging his own grave. "Umm, umm………"

"Um what?" asked Sara. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Grissom didn't speak. He truly didn't know what to say, afraid of whatever came out of his mouth would truly send him to his grave.

"I will tell you Gil, since you have no idea," spoke Sara, still trying to keep her voice at a calm level. "Do you remember about a month ago, when we got caught in the storm; we were coming back from a scene that was out in the middle of nowhere. You pulled over and waited for the storm to pass through before heading back into Las Vegas." Sara took a deep breath before continuing on. "And to pass time we…um you know did it."

"Okay Sara, what does this have to do with you being mad at me?" asked a confused Grissom.

Sara sighed heavily, he was not getting it. Sara still trying to stay calm spoke, "I'm pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant!" the words echoed across the room.

Grissom didn't know what to say, he's jaw had hit the floor.

"Oh that all you have to Say Grissom, nothing! I tell you I'm carrying you child and all you can do is SIT THERE CATCHING FLIES!" Yelled out Sara. Not caring who heard her now. She was mad. Her body shook with rage.

"But didn't we use protection and I thought you were on the pill," asked Grissom. Who had somehow regained his voice.

"Oh don't blame this on me GIL, THIS IS AS MUCH AS YOUR FAULT HAS IT IS MINE, EVEN MORE," Screamed a pissed off Sara. Sara was breathing hard now. It took a few moments for her to calm down before she spoke again.

"I had been sick and so I had stopped taking it because I was on medication. Then we got stuck out in the dessert and we started to fool around. You didn't have any condoms on you but we still did it anyways. Don't you remember? I wanted to wait but you said we would be fine."

Grissom listened to Sara's story, and then it all came flooding back to him. He did remember Sara being sick and her doctor told her she should go off the pill in till she got better. It had been Sara's first time out on the scene in a week. He did remember convincing Sara to do it anyways. She had taken the morning after pill. To make sure that something like this didn't happen.

Grissom didn't know what to say, He looked up at Sara.

He tried to read her face but it was covered by her hands. He was sure she was crying.

Grissom was now on his feet and stood a foot away from where Sara stood.

"Sara…" spoke Grissom, but was cut off.

"Don't SARA me, GILBERT R. GRISSOM!" yelled an angry Sara. Grissom cruinshed at the sound of his full name. It reminded him when he was a kid and his mother use to yell at him for leaving his ant farm lying around.

She was now right in his face, finger pointed at his chest. Her cheeks were red with anger. Grissom could feel her every breath on his neck. "IT'S TOO LATE NOW GIL FOR APOLOGIES! WHAT DONE IS DONE!"

Sara lowered her finger but still continued to stare at him. Her breathing was heavy, like she had just run a marathon.

"Sara…" began Grissom again. He tried to take her hand, but she snapped it away from his grasp. "Please honey, can we just forgot it ever happen and go home," his voice was softer now, barley a whisper.

Grissom held his breath afraid of what was to come next. But Sara just stood there looking at him. Her face was more relaxed now, Grissom noticed in the dim light. Grissom also noticed that Sara was crying. He reached up and softly began to brush the tears away from her face. At first she let him but then all the sudden she turned away. Grissom stared at the back of her, watching as she tried to calm her self.

Grissom took a step forward towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sara..." he whispered. But before he could go on, he was cut off. Sara shrugged off his hand and was making her way to the door. "Don't Grissom, just DON'T." Followed by the soft thump of the office door.

The soft thump of the door echoed across the room.

Grissom just stood there. Did that just happen? Did Sara just storm out?

Grissom didn't know what to think, or do. "I should go after her, no no its best if I give her time to cool off. Everything will be fine, I hope," thought Grissom, sitting back at his desk. He looked down at the paper work, that he was working on before Sara had entered. He let a heavy sign. He could feel a migraine creeping in.

The middle aged man began to rub his temples and closed his eyes.

"BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, BUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ, BBBBUUUUZZZZZ." Vibrated Grissom's phone

Sara walked down out of Grissom's office and down the hall. She had never been this mad in her life, she thought. Sara's boots clicked against the floor angry has she made her way out of the building. Sara pushed opened the doors and the cold night air came flooding against her raging hot skin.

Sara made her way over to her SUV and opened the door. She threw her coat and purse into the passenger seat as she got in. What was Sara to do now? That was not exactly how she pictured telling Grissom she was pregnant. She always pictured it like an old movie; they would both cry tears of joy over this news. Instead tears of rage and anger where shred.

Sara pulled out of the parking lot and onto the moon lit street.

"Stupid, stupid Grissom! Why do you make my blood boil like this?" screamed Sara in her head as she turned on to the strip. The bright Las Vegas lights blurred by has she drove. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Why do you let him do this to you Sara?" She thought to herself as she wiped her tears away quickly with the back of her palm. Sara turned off the strip.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she drove down the dark streets. She tried to pull her self together but that just made the tears come faster and harder. Sara was sobbing against the stirring wheel now. Tears blurry her vision, she couldn't see where she was going. The car swerved; there was a flash of light, a honk of a horn and a hard impact on the passenger side. That sent Sara and the SUV toppling off the road. The car broke through the barrier and began to roll down the steep hill.

Sara screamed as the car flipped 4 times down the hill. The car came to a stop and Sara lay on the seat panting. Pain sneered through her body. Sara's eyes began to grow heavy and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	4. 48 Hours Later

Do not own CSI or any of the characters!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

You support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

This chapter takes place after Sara woke up in the hospital. So this is basically where the story begins.

Enjoy

* * *

Recovery- 48 Hours Later

It had been 48 hours since Sara had gotten into that car wreck, and 8 hours since she had woken up. Her hospital room was quiet; the only sound was coming from man sleeping in the chair beside her.

The team had been here earlier but had gone home to get some rest before heading off to work.

Sara smiled over at Grissom, watching him sleep. Sara was supposed to be resting too but she wasn't tired. She had slept for the past day.

Grissom began to snore, Sara chuckled at this, it reminded her of home and not this depressing hospital where she was always being poked and prodded.

Apparently she had been in pretty rough shape and still was, of what she could get out of Grissom. She had been in two surgeries already to stop the hemorrhaging in her lower back. Her right leg was broken, along with her left elbow and collar bone. She had 8 broken ribs, a concussion, a fractured pelvis and bruises and cuts along her body and face. Her baby had survived all this as well. When the doctor told her this she cried.

Sara had never really pictured her self as a mother, but hearing her baby was doing well made relief run through her veins.

Sara's left foot began to itch. "Fuck," swore Sara, which meant she had to move.

Sara released her right hand from Grissom's grasp, making sure not to wake him.

Sara then lifted her head and began to reach over to her foot.

"OW!" screamed Sara has pain shot through her body. She wasn't suppose to be moving.

Her spine had suffered some bruising during the car wreck and now she was paying for it.

Grissom's eyes shot open at the sound of Sara's cry. He looked over at Sara and notice her face stained with tears. "Sara, honey what happen?" he asked coming closer to Sara face. Sara lifted up her left leg, "I had an itch!"

"Why didn't you wake me up or call a nurse? You know you aren't supposed to be moving. You're supposed to be healing and moving about just puts more stress on your body," asked Grissom with a very serious look. Sara had already suffered enough and had a pretty hard recovery to face next. He just wanted her to get better. And doing what the doctor said would help.

Sara looked away from Grissom's face and down at her chest. She felt guilty. She never had asked for help before and didn't want to start now. Even though it was the right thing to do. "I didn't want to awake you, and I thought I could do it on my own!" whispered Sara, tears steamed down her face.

"Oh babe!" spoke Grissom, he took Sara's hand into his own and brought it to his lips. He knew Sara didn't like to ask for help. He kissed her hand softly and brought it back on to the bed. Sara still continued to look away. Grissom then took his other hand and gently reached out and turned her chin towards his. He then began to wipe away the tears.

Sara looked up at Grissom and smiled. Her eyes lids began to drop and Sara fell asleep.

Her pain meds had just kicked in again. Grissom leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

He let go of her hand and stood up. He then brought the blanket that was covering her legs up to her chin. He sighed and took a seat again.

There was then a soft knock on the door and Brass stepped into the room. Grissom looked up at his old friend and smiled. "Hey, I thought you went home?" asked Grissom.

"I did, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come over here and see how everything is. I know, I know visiting hours are over but Trudy let me in." explained Jim to his friend.

"I think Trudy has a thing for you!" spoke Grissom, well appearing over his glasses.

"Maybe, if she does, she has good taste!" teased Jim. He hadn't been on a date in years. Maybe he would ask Trudy for her number when he left.

"So how is she?" asked Jim, coming back to reality.

"She's better I guess, not a whole lot has changed though. She has been in and out of consciousness now since you left. The doctor says it's the meds but also her body is healing. She was up a minute ago but I'm worried about her still," spoke Grissom, becoming quiet.

Jim looked over at his friends; a cast of concern was shadowed over his face. Jim knew Grissom was still having a hard time and blamed himself for all this. "Gil, The worst is over. She made it, the doctor said she will be okay," explained Jim, hoping that would help.

Grissom didn't look convinced, "Yah but what about in the future, she will probably be on bed rest most of the pregnancy, and it will take her a great deal of time before she gets her leg and elbow back to normal. She can barely move Jim. She tired to scratch her foot and she screamed out in pain, just from lifting her head," cried Grissom, tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jim put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Nothing he could say or do would help really.

A few hours later at work…

Shift had just started and Catherine stood in the break room, facing the other night shift members. Since Grissom was with Sara and was still off on personal time, it was Catherine's job to hand out assignments and be Grissom for the day or in this case night.

All three men looked up at the blonde. They all looked very tired, neither getting much sleep since they were still worried about Sara.

"Okay, Everyone I will be replacing Grissom, until he decides to come back. You will report to me and what is it Greg?" asked Catherine towards the young CSI who was waving his hand in the air like a fourth grader.

"Well, I was just wondering. Since Sara is away too and there are only four of us, do we all get to go solo?" asked Greg, crossing his fingers.

"Well there are five of us really Sanders!" spoke a voice coming into the room. Everyone turned to see, Sofia enter. "Hello Sofia, Ecklie has asked Sofia if she could join us for a while. She will be taking over Sara's position," spoke Catherine turning her attention back to the assignments in her hand. "So lets see, Nicky you got a homicide down on Forker Street," spoke Catherine handing Nicky a folder. "Warrick you got what looks like to be a suicide of a young teen and Sofia and Greg you are working together on a B&E!" finished Catherine looking up. Warrick and Nicky were both laughing as; Greg slouched down in his seat and crossed his arms angrily.

"Come on Greg, I will let you drive!" spoke Sofia like she was talking to a child. Sofia smiled at Greg and dangled her car keys.

Greg looked over at Sofia and sighed, "Alright!"

"Hey, what are you going to do?" asked Warrick.

"Oh I have paper work to do, I know fun," said Catherine, leaving the room with everyone else.

After waving goodbye to everyone, Catherine stepped into Grissom's office and closed the door. She placed her coffee mug on the desk and took a seat. She sighed as she eyed the large amount of paper that awaited her. It was going to be a long night.

Catherine looked up from what she was doing and eyed the clock on the wall, an hour had passed and she wasn't even half way from being done. She dropped her pen and leaned back in the chair. Catherine looked around the room, at the cases and cases filled with bugs. Her eyes fell on the desk drawers. A smile creped across Catherine's face. "Surely, Grissom would not mind if I did a little snooping around? Of course not," spoke the woman to herself as she leaned down and began to open a drawer.

Catherine began to look through the drawer, but disappointedly found nothing really exciting, just a couple of pens and paper.

She shut the drawer and opened the one below it. There she found something a little more exciting. It was a strip of pictures, the kind you get down at a mall in those booths. There were about 5 of them, all of Grissom and Sara. The top one was of them smiling together, their faces pressed close together. The next one was of them making goofy faces. Catherine laughed at that one; she had never seen Grissom stick his tongue out.

The one below was of Grissom kissing Sara's cheek and her making a shocked expression. One of her hand was covering her mouth. It was like she was saying OMG, what are you doing Grissom!

The last two pictures were of them kissing. Catherine scanned over the strip one more time before placing back in the drawer. It was the first glimpse she'd gotten really of them as a couple and she had to admit they were cute together.

Catherine shut the drawer and began to open the bottom one. She then moved to the other side and began to look again. It wasn't in till she got to the very last drawer that she found something juicy. Catherine sighed has she opened it and reached her hand in. Her hand brushed against something soft. Catherine leaned down more in her seat to get a better grasp on whatever this object was.

Catherine's hand around it, it was small. A box maybe she thought to herself has she pulled it out of the drawer.

Catherine lifted her hand up to her face and opened her fingers. Catherine's eyes widened at what she saw.

* * *

I know I'm evil!

What did Catherine find?

Go review and maybe by the time your done, a new chapter will be out!

Thanks for reading.


	5. The Ring

Do not own CSI or any of the characters!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

You support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- The Ring

Catherine let out a squeal at what lay in her hands. It was a box, a velvet one. One that you keep rings in. Catherine looked up all the sudden towards the door making sure it was shut and no one else was in the room. Her eyes fell back to her hand. She held her breath as she opened the box.

There sitting on blue satin was an engagement ring. Its band was made out of white gold and a square cut diamond sat in the middle. It was beautiful, thought Catherine as she lifted it out of the box and slid it on to her finger. It glistered against the light.

"So Grissom bought an engagement ring for Sara! How long has it been here for? Did Brass know about this? Am I the first to know?" thought Catherine to herself. A huge smile spread across her face, like she had just discovered China or something.

Catherine looked down at the ring on her left hand. She then took it off and put in back in its little velvet box. But instead of placing it back in the drawer, she put it in her pant pocket and went back to work.

Back at the hospital…

Sara had woken up and was getting checked out by Dr. Meadows.

"The swelling in your face and back have seemed too gone down. You are coming along nicely. I would like to keep you for a few more days before you can go home," explained the doctor to Sara and Grissom.

"So Sara is allowed to go home?" asked Grissom.

"Yes, but she will be on bed rest until her leg fully heals. Then she will have to go in for physical therapy. Also I would like her to come in every other week to check on the baby," explained Dr. Meadows.

"What about her pelvis, will she be able to carry the baby to full term?" asked Grissom again.

"With the proper monitoring and care I am sure Sara will be able to carry the baby to full term and also have a natural birth."

"That's great!" said Grissom, smiling down at Sara.

"How long will it take for my pelvis to heal though?" asked Sara.

"Since it is only a hairline facture, up to 2 to 3 weeks," replied Dr. Meadows to Sara.

After Dr. Meadows had finished answering all of their questions she left the couple to be.

Brass had gone back to the lab for work but not before getting Trudy's number.

Grissom took a seat beside Sara's bed and took her hand in his.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Grissom.

"About how I'm not going to be working for awhile and about my recovery," spoke Sara, staring into the distance.

"Sara, sweetie, the doctor said you will make a full recovery. You just have to take care of yourself and not stress. Your only job now is to get better. And have a healthy child," spoke Grissom softly. He placed a gentle kiss on Sara hand.

Sara turned her eyes towards him and smiled. He was good to her. Sara knew if she had Grissom with her, she could do anything. Then Sara closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was the middle of the night.

Grissom leaned in and kissed the top of her head. He then too leaned back in the chair and fell asleep.

Back at the lab, shift had just ended and everyone was in the locker room getting ready to go home.

"Hey, who wants to meet at 11:00 or something and go visit Sara?" asked Greg has he opened his locker and pulled out his bag.

"I'm up for that!" shouted Nicky has he pulled on his jacket.

"Me too!" replied Warrick.

Just then Catherine walked in, "Hey guys!"

"Hey," replied all three back.

"So what's up?" asked the Strawberry blonde as she walked over to her locker and began to open it.

"We were just talking about meeting up at 11:00 or so and heading over to see Sara." Replied Greg has he swung his bag over his shoulder and shut his locker door.

"I'm in for that, Lindsey is at school anyways and I have a few things to discuss with Grissom about umm…..his paper work," replied Catherine as she took out her purse from the hook and hung it over her shoulder.

"Sounds good, I also think we should pick up some of the vegetarian food Sara likes so much from that place down the street," said Nick, as he too shut his locker door.

"Yah she would really like that," Warrick too shut his locker door and all four made their way out of the building together.

It was 11:00 am and there standing outside of Dessert Palm was a very impatient Greg Sanders. Greg looked down at his watch; it read 5 minutes passed 11, "Where is everybody? Thought Greg to him self as he let out a heavy sigh.

He looked up and searched the parking lot with his eyes, looking for any familiar faces, but he did not see anyone.

Just then a SUV pulled up and 3 CSI got out.

"Hey Greggo my man, what's shaking?" called out Nick as he shut the driver's side door and came around the front of the car, to were Warrick and Catherine stood.

"Your late!" replied a very upset Greg as all three came towards him.

"Chill out man, it's only by five minutes!" replied Warrick.

"Still, five minutes is five minutes!" replied Greg very coldly. Greg crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

All four stood in silence. Catherine, Nick and Warrick all exchanged looks over Greg's childish behavior.

"Hey Greg, we're sorry. We would have been on time but I took longer getting ready. We're sorry!" said Catherine taking off her sunglasses and stepping closer to the young man.

"Yah we're sorry!" replied both Nick and Warrick at the same time.

Every one stared at Greg waiting for his answer. "Okay, I forgive you," spoke Greg.

"So can we go now?" asked Warrick, he was getting impatient.

"Yah," replied Greg, uncrossing his arms.

All four took off their sunglasses as they made their way into the building. They passed Trudy at her desk as they walked down the hall towards Sara's room.

"Hey, anyone home?" asked Catherine stepping into the room.

"Hi Cath," replied Sara looking up towards the lady who had just entered.

"Hello," replied Grissom bowing his head.

"I brought guests," spoke Catherine. Greg, Nick and Warrick all entered the room and smiled over at Sara.

"Hey girl, how are you?" asked Warrick coming over to Sara's left side and kissing her on the cheek.

Sara winced at this; she still had a pretty nasty bruise on it.

Warrick noticed this, "Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," spoke Sara smiling up at the man. She reached out and touched his hand, telling him she was okay.

Warrick returned her smile and backed away, making room for Greg.

"Hey, Sara!" spoke the Young CSI excitedly as he made his way over to her.

"Hey Greg, "replied Sara. She laughed as Greg took her hand and kissed it.

Greg gave her a little wink as he stood up and backed away.

"Hi Sara, look what I brought you!" spoke Nick, holding up the take up bag in his hands.

"No you didn't!" replied Sara in disbelief as she eyed the bag.

"I did, I thought you would be tried of that hospital food already." Spoke Nick as he opened up the bag and took out three containers, one held a veggie burger in it, another had fries and the third was a piece of chocolate cake.

Sara eyed the food hungrily and smiled up at Nick. "Nicky, you're my hero!" spoke Sara.

Nicky returned Sara's smile, he was glad he had made her day.

"Atemp," Grissom cleared his throat. Every one turned their glaze over towards Grissom.

Grissom appeared over the rim of his glasses and raised his eye brows over towards Sara.

"Don't worry, I still love you!" spoke Sara towards Grissom.

Grissom continued to stare at Sara for a moment, and then a smile broke out across his face. "Good!" replied Grissom. He then leaned in and kissed Sara on the lips.

The kiss was quick but still contained passion. Grissom leaned back in his chair. Sara and Grissom's eyes locked together.

All four stood around in disbelief at what they had just witness from one of the two most private people in the world. They all stood uncomfortably around the bed. They felt like they had just witness something private.

Finally, Grissom turned his attention away from Sara and back towards the rest of them. "So let's eat!" spoke Grissom.

It took moment before they realized Grissom had spoken. "WHAT?" asked Nick towards Grissom.

"The food!" replied Grissom, pointing towards the containers. "Oh right the food!"

Nicky opened the container which held the burger and handed it over to Sara. Sara took it in her right hand.

Soon after Sara had started to eat, Nick, Warrick and Greg started a conversation with her. Sara laughed as Greg told his story about how Ecklie came in with a comb over.

Catherine walked over to Grissom, "Hey can I talk to you for a moment ,outside?" whispered Catherine into Grissom ear.

"Um sure," replied Grissom, standing up.

Sara looked up as Grissom rose from his chair. "I will only be a minute!" spoke Grissom, reassuring Sara.

"Whatever!" replied Sara as she turned her attention back on Greg. Who now was pretending to be Ecklie.

As Grissom and Catherine walked out, Sara's laughter rang through the room.

Grissom stepped out in to the hall and shut the door behind him. He looked towards Catherine, "What do you want to talk about?" asked Grissom, having no idea what was so important that Catherine couldn't talk about in front of everyone else.

"Um well this," Catherine reached into her purse and pulled out a velvet black box. She looked up towards Grissom.

Grissom eyed the box which lay in Catherine'shand and his eyes widened.

"Oh….But how….Where?" asked a shocked Grissom looking up at Catherine.

Catherine smiled at Grissom.

"I kinda was snooping around your drawers!" she said sheepishly.

An angry look came over Grissom face, "Cath You shouldn't! There is private stuff in there!"

"YOUR TELLING ME!" asked Catherine shoving the box in Grissom face.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I know I should have put it in a better spot, "spoke Grissom in a softer calmer voice.

"So when did you buy it? Where did you buy it? It's beautiful!" spoke Catherine opening up the box and examine it again.

"I bought it a while back, last Christmas I think it was. Yah, Sara and I were taking a walk along the strip and we were passing some stores. I took me two stores down to realize that Sara had stopped. So I walked back towards were she stood and she was standing in front of a window, staring into a display case. It was a jewelry store, an expensive one. Any ways, she didn't hear me come up behind her. She was in dream land. I followed her gaze and saw she was staring at this ring. I then tapped on her shoulder and turned around. I asked what she was staring at, she said nothing, just shocked how expensive a piece of stone is. She made up some stupid excuse like that. We then continued on our walk. The next day I went back and bought the ring. This was two weeks before Christmas. I was going to pop the question on Christmas morning but I never did," Grissom finished his story and sighed.

Catherine raised her hand and whacked Grissom's arm. "OUCH!" cried Grissom. He began to rub and his arm and looked over at Catherine for an answer.

"Sorry, it's just why didn't you propose?" asked Catherine.

"Because when coming back from buying it, I over heard Sara talking to Mandy or Wendy in the lab about how she didn't believe in marriage. So I put the ring in my desk and there it's been until now," explained Grissom, taking off his glasses and cleaning them against his shirt.

"Grissom you still could have given Sara the ring, she was probably making up that she didn't believe in marriage," spoke Catherine looking up at Grissom.

Grissom stared over at Catherine, his blue eyes piercing into hers. "I know, but What if she wasn't. I couldn't bring myself to ask then get turned down, especially on Christmas

Anyway we had only been going out a year, that not that long," sighed Grissom, putting his glasses back on.

"So what did you get her instead?"

"A book on bugs!" spoke Grissom proudly.

"Oh, HOW Romantic of you Gil!" chuckled Catherine. Grissom joined in on the woman's laugh.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please now go and review!


	6. Morning Sickness

Do not own CSI or any of the characters!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

You support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- Morning Sickness

Grissom looked over at the clock which clicked away on the far wall. It read 4:17 in the afternoon. It had been good of the team for visiting.

Catherine had left awhile ago; she had to pick up Lindsey from school. Warrick had left too. Nick and Greg were in the Café getting something to eat. Sara was sleeping again, or trying to at least. She was in a lot of discomfort.

Grissom was sitting in his usual seat beside the bed. Grissom tore his eyes away from the clock and on to Sara, as she let of a moan.

"Sara hun, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Grissom concerned.

"It's nothing," Sara replied shaking her head. But Grissom could see it was more then nothing. Sara had turned a green and her eyes remained shut.

"Sara, it's not nothing, you're in pain I can tell. Do you want me to get the doctor or the nurse? Please just tell me!" begged Grissom. He leaned closer to Sara and brushed a strain of hair off her face.

Sara shook her head violently, eyes remaining shut. Grissom grew worried. He stood up and ran to the door. "I'm getting you a nurse Sara, okay?"

Before Sara could answer, she had lifted her head off the pillow and leaned over the side of the bed. Out came her burger that she had earlier. Grissom forgot about the nurse and came running over to Sara's side.

He grabbed the bed pan and put it in front of Sara mouth. Sara threw up again. A moment had passed before Sara was finished. Grissom then helped Sara lean back against the pillow. He put the bed pan on the side table and went out in the hall to get a nurse.

3 minutes later Grissom returned to the room with Trudy by his side.

Sara had her eyes closed when Grissom came towards the bed. "Sara, Trudy is going to check you out, make sure everything is alright, ok?" asked Grissom

Sara's eyes remained shut but she did nod her head in reply.

Trudy came over to Sara left side of the bed and smiled down at her. Trudy was wearing pale green scrubs today, with cats on them. Her red hair was pinned up in a knot on the back of her head. She then looked up a the monitor, "Every thing looks to be normal," spoke Trudy has she listened to Sara heart beat. "But I'm going to get the doctor any ways to make sure." She smiled up at Grissom as she left the room.

Grissom came over to Sara right side of the bed. Making sure he did not step in the mess that was still waiting to be cleaned up. "Sara, please open your eyes and talk," spoke Grissom softly taking Sara's hand.

Sara hand was warm beneath his own. "I'm fine," spoke Sara, opening her eyes and turning her head towards Grissom. "You heard Trudy; I don't need to be babied."

Grissom smiled at this, the Sara he loved was coming back. "I know you don't but still let me help. I just want you to get better. That is all," spoke Grissom leaning in and kissing Sara on the nose.

Just then Dr. Meadows, Trudy and another doctor came in. "Hi, Sara, This is Dr. Carson. She is the hospital's OBGYN. I have asked her to take a look at the baby. Just to make sure everything is okay," spoke Dr. Meadows.

"Hi," spoke Sara, turning her attention towards Dr. Carson. She was a short, fuzzy blonde hair lady. She had on a white lab coat over pink scrubs and orange crocs on her feet. Dr. Carson smiled up over at Sara and Grissom.

"So first I would like to have a look inside and then do an ultrasound. Is that okay?" asked Dr. Carson coming closer.

"No that sounds fine, you're the doctor," replied Grissom.

10 minutes later, Dr. Carson was sitting on a chair at the end of Sara's bed. "Now, Dr. Grissom, I will need your help with making sure Sara keeps her legs open. Could you hold her left leg for me?" asked the doctor as she started to spread Sara's legs apart.

Grissom got up from his seat and made his way over to Sara's left side. He reached out and lifted Sara leg. He smiled over at Sara, She glared back at him. She looked more pissed off then discomfort.

"Now Sara, this is going to be cold just a bit," warned Dr. Carson as she warmed up the speculum in her hand before sliding it into Sara.

Sara let out a moan of discomfort at the cold touch of the speculum as it slide into her and began to stretch her insides open. Sara could feel that her body had grown tense, like it always did during a pap test.

Grissom had to look up at the ceiling as the doctor took a look inside. He could feel his cheeks growing red.

5 minutes passed before, the doctor slid the speculum out of Sara. Sara body relaxed as the stretching feeling went away.

Grissom lowered Sara leg and placed it on the bed. He was glad it was over too.

Just then, Trudy appeared in the room pushing a trolley with a monitor on it.

"Sara, I am now going to take a look at the baby," spoke Dr. Carson as she wheeled her chair over to the monitor which was now on the left side of the bed.

Sara merely nodded. Grissom walked over to Sara's right side and grabbed her hand. Reassuring her that everything was fine.

The doctor made sure that the blanket was covering Sara's legs before lifting up her gown and exposing her stomach.

Just then, Nick and Greg walked in. "What's going on?" asked Greg looking over to Sara and Grissom, clearly worried that something was wrong.

"We are getting an ultrasound of the baby done. You can stay if you want," spoke Sara smiling over at Greg.

"Is that okay?" asked Sara towards Dr. Carson who was now applying jelly on the tool.

Dr. Carson smiled over at Sara, "Whatever the mommy wants!" She then applied the toll across Sara's stomach. Sara winced at its touch.

"Oh Sorry, I forgot to warn you, it's cold," said Dr. Carson.

"Its okay," spoke Sara, shakily.

An echoing sound rang through the room and a picture appeared on the monitor. Greg and Nick moved closer to get a better look.

"Sara this is your uterus," explained Dr. Carson as she pointed towards the screen.

"That noise you are hearing is the baby's heart beat."

Sara felt her heart flutter a bit at the sound coming from the machine, her baby as a heart beat. This was making it so real.

Grissom gave Sara's hand a squeeze as the doctor pointed to a peanut shape thing on the screen.

"That is your baby!" explained Dr. Carson smiling up at the parents to be.

Tears had begun to form in Sara's eyes. She didn't know why she was becoming so emotional over a baby who hadn't even developed yet.

Dr. Carson then stood up from her seat, "I will give you a few moments," she said before stepping out of the room.

Sara let go of Grissom's hand and reached out to touch the screen. Grissom too was in amazement over this little thing. Seeing it made it so much more real to him.

Nick and Greg could not take their eyes off the screen either. They had never seen anything like it.

Soon the doctor came back into the room, holding in her hand a small piece of paper. She went over to the edge of the bed and handed it over to Grissom. He took the piece of paper in his hand and looked up at the doctor for an explanation.

"That is a sonogram of the baby. The first picture taken of your child!" explained the doctor. Grissom looked down at the picture and sure enough it was a frozen image of what they had seen on the screen.

"So what were you looking on the screen for?" asked Grissom.

"Nothing really, just wanted to make sure the baby was doing well," explained the doctor as she began to pack up.

"So why did Sara throw up then?" asked Grissom still confused.

"Oh well, it was Sara's first touch of morning sickness I guess!" spoke Dr. Carson has she left the room.

* * *

So we got to see the first glimpse of our Greek baby or should I say babies?

Thanks for reading!

Please go and review!


	7. The Grissom Household

Do not own CSI or any of the characters! Also do not own Ikea.

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- The Grissom Household

"You smell!"

"Excuse me?" asked Grissom appearing over the rims of his glasses into Sara's dark orbs.

"You smell!" she stated once again. "Gil you should go take a shower. You have been here for 3 days now. I think you should go home take a long soak in the tub and maybe even a nap."

"Babe, I can't leave you," Spoke Grissom.

"Gil I will be fine, I have been fine for the pass 48 hours. I'm good. Go home and see Bruno, he probably really misses you. Please!" beg Sara, reaching out and rubbing Grissom's wrist.

Grissom study Sara, making sure she really wanted him to go. She gave him a smile, telling him it was okay.

Grissom smiled back, "Fine, I will go but I won't be long."

He kissed Sara softly on the bandage that was wrapped around her head and got up.

Just then Catherine, Warrick and Nick entered the room.

"Hey what's up?" asked all three together. It was 5 and visiting hours were almost over.

"Hey," replied Sara back. "Grissom was just going home, he needs a shower."

"Oh," replied Catherine.

"Wait, Can one of you stay here with Sara, in till I come back," asked Grissom over towards the three CSI standing by the door.

"Sure I can stay, I don't have to work tomorrow," replied Warrick volunteering.

"I can stay for awhile too," replied Nick over towards Grissom.

"Thanks," nodded Grissom.

"What about you Cat, are you staying around too?" asked Warrick taking the seat beside Sara bed, which was still warm from Grissom.

"No, I think I will go with Grissom, I want to see his house," spoke Catherine looking over at Sara making sure it is all right.

"That's fine with me, you can report back to me and tell me if he really went home instead of just driving around the block," said Sara with a grin.

"I don't know the house is pretty messy," replied Grissom, not liking the idea one bite of his coworker coming over.

"Gil, its fine, Catherine can go," replied Sara. She didn't want to fight with Grissom but she might have to if he keeps on being stubborn.

Grissom looked sternly over at Sara. She stared back at him; eyebrows raised like she was saying don't question me.

"Fine, Catherine can come. Bye Sweetie," spoke Grissom as he gave Sara a smile.

"Bye Sugar," replied Nick with a huge grin over his face.

"Bye Guys," waved Catherine.

Grissom gave Nicky a questionable look as he held the door open for Catherine and she stepped out.

"Bye Gil," waved Sara as she tried to hold back her laughter.

They had token Grissom's car, since Catherine had gotten a ride from her coworkers.

The SUV pulled up in front of a two story, suburb home. Grissom got out of the car and started to walk towards the front door.

Catherine got out slowly but continued to stare at the structure before her. First the ring and now this there was a lot Catherine didn't know about her friend.

Grissom waited at the door impatiently, "Cath, Are you coming?" he asked looking up from the mail in his hands.

Catherine blinked, realizing she was still at the car. "Yah coming," yelled Catherine as she walked up the path and joined her friend on the porch. "Its, I just never imaged you and Sara living in the suburbs. I'm so use to your townhouse."

"I never imaged living here either but I and Sara wanted to live some where, where no one knew us. So we picked here. It's not really that bad," Spoke Grissom as he got out his keys and began unlock the front door.

Catherine looked up at the sky; it was a beautiful shade of orange and pink.

Grissom opened the door and called out, "BRUNO BOY!" He held open the door for Catherine to step in. "Who's Bruno?" she asked. "The dog," spoke Grissom closing the door and hanging up his jacket on the peg.

"Oh," that was all she could muster, another thing Catherine did not know. Catherine took off her jacket and put it on the peg next to Grissom's.

Just as Catherine began to look around the room she had entered, out came running a 100 pound boxer. His tail waving as he jumped up and greeted his owner. He then noticed Catherine and jumped up on her. Bruno was always excited to see new people. The dog placed his two front paws on the Strawberry blonde's shoulders and began to lick her face. "Bruno down," yelled Grissom.

Bruno gave Catherine one last kiss before dropping down on all fours. "Sorry about that," apologized Grissom as he looked over a Catherine, who was covered in doggy drool.

"It's okay," spoke Catherine taking a tissue from her purse and wiping her face.

Grissom gave her a smile before walking down the hallway.

Catherine followed Grissom's down a red painted hallway towards the kitchen. On the way they passed the stairs that lead upstairs and also the living room. In the hallway Catherine noticed a dark oak cabinet; on it was a vase with a plant in it, a sliver framed picture of Grissom and Sara standing in front of the Grand Canyon. Their arms were wrapped around each other, big grins plastered on their faces.

Grissom walked into the dark kitchen and flicked on the light. Catherine walked in too, Bruno at her heels. The walls were painted a soft olive green. The Cabinets were maple oak and glass, so you could see what was in them. It also contained a stainless steel fridge and stove. There was also a round table against the wall which had four chairs seated around it. The table was the same colour as the cabinets.

It was nice thought Catherine as she took a seat at the table. Grissom put the mail on the counter and walked over towards the fridge. He opened the door and took out two water bottles, he walked back over towards were Catherine sat and handed her one. "Thanks," she said while taking the cold bottle in her hands.

Catherine took a sip as Grissom, filled up Bruno's dishes with food and water. After he had set them down by the back door which was in between the sink and counter. He took a seat at the table.

After they had both finished their water, Grissom showed Catherine around the house. He first took her into the living room which was attached to the kitchen. It was painted a soft yellow. It contained the same wooden floors that were in the hallway.

There was a brick fire place, and on the mantel contained more picture of Sara and Grissom. There were two giant wooden bookshelves on either side of it, filled with forensic text books and such. There was a navy blue rug in the centre of the room, with an oval coffee table on it. Around the coffee table were two love seats and a 3 seater couch. They were all white. Catherine noticed them immiedialty from IKEA. There was also to wooden ends tables at both ends of the couch. Both had stain glass lamps on them. One was of a butterfly, the other of a dragon fly. There was also a ceiling fan, which flooded the room with light. There was a window that stared out onto the street.

Next Grissom lead Catherine back into the hall, past the kitchen and into the dinning room. It was painted a cream colour and shared the same view of the back yard as the kitchen. It contained a dark oak table and 8 matching chairs. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling over the table. At the end of the hallway were a bathroom and another set of stairs leading down to the basement.

Grissom lead Catherine back into the front hall and up the stairs. There was a white carpet runner running up them. The top floor hallway was painted the same olive green as the kitchen. Through out the 2nd floor were the same wooden floors as the 1st floor.

Grissom walked down the hall to the right and into a room. Catherine followed. They were in the bedroom. The walls were painted a corn flower blue. Most of the room was taken up by a double queen size dark oak bed on the far wall. There were two matching end tables and a dresser also. There was a black and white photo above the bed of the Golden Gate Bridge. The room also contained a walking closet and attaching bathroom.

Grissom walked across the room and into the bathroom, Catherine followed.

"Catherine, what are you doing?" asked Grissom confused.

"What?"

"I going to take a shower and I know Sara said make sure I did but I don't think she meant for you to watch me take one," explained Grissom.

"Oh, sorry, but I thought you were giving me a tour," replied Catherine, still confused herself.

"Well, you can finish it your self," explained Grissom, has he turned on the shower.

"Ok," said Catherine stepping out of the bathroom and into the bed room again.

She walked back into the upstairs hallway and just began to open doors. One was for the linen closet, another one was to a bathroom, one lead to an office/ TV room and the last two doors to spare bedrooms.

"This is a nice house," thought Catherine to herself, as she went down stairs again to the living room. Its then she noticed a painting over the mantel piece of the fire place of a painting of a little girl with dark eyes and brown hair wearing a white dress, standing in a field holding a butterfly. Catherine stood there for a few moments studying the picture before moving back into the hallway.

She climbed the stairs back up towards the master bedroom. She walked in taking more notice of the room then she had before. There were cloths not a lot but a few scattered on the floor and on the bed. The bed was poorly made like it was made in a rush.

Catherine walked over towards the closet was and decided to have a peak inside. She found the light switch and flicked it on. The closet was filled with clothes. On the left side looked to be all Grissom's and on the right Sara's. On the bottom was a shoe rack filled tons of shoes, arranging from hiking boots to sexy silver stilettos. Catherine bent down to get a closer look. She reached out and grabbed the shoe. They had a 4 inch heel on them. Catherine ran her finger along the heel. They were beautiful. A real work of art.

"There is not way these are Sara's," thought Catherine.

"What are you doing?" came a voice.

Catherine dropped the shoe and looked up. There was Grissom standing in the door way wearing nothing but a towel. Little beads of water ran down his arms and chest.

"Geeze Gris, you scared me!" spoke Catherine standing up.

"Sorry but I wasn't expecting you in my closet," spoke Grissom as he stared to rummage through the rank looking for clean cloths. He used one hand as the other one held on to the towel making sure it did not fall.

"I got bored," explained Catherine as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. She titled her head and study Grissom body. Catherine admired Grissom's back muscles. She then found her self checking out Grissom's butt as he bent down to pick up a hanger that had dropped. Catherine soon adverted her eyes back to Grissom's back once realized what she had been doing. "No you didn't just do that Willows. You just didn't check out you friends ass. Shake it off, shake it off!" thought Catherine to herself. But she had to admit, Sara was a lucky girl.

Back at the hospital, Warrick and Nick were sitting around Sara's bed talking about the football game the previous night. Sara was joining the two men's company. It reminded her of those slow nights at work.

Sara smiled to herself as Warrick argued who was the better team.

Sara found her eyelids begin to droop and she drifted off to sleep.

"Sara?" spoke Nick when he realized how quite his friend had become.

"She's asleep man," spoke Warrick.

"But of bored her out uh?" asked Nick, smiling over at Warrick.

"Yah must of!" agreed Warrick.

* * *

So you got a little tour of Sara and Grissom house.

I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please review!


	8. Questions

Do not own CSI or any of the characters!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- Questions 

After Grissom had taken a shower, changed his clothes, eaten something and took Bruno for a walk, him and Catherine made their way back to the hospital.

Catherine looked out her window at the blurry scenery passing by. The strawberry blonde let out a heavy sigh before turning towards her friend and spoke what was on her mind.

"So have you asked yet?" asked Catherine looking over to Grissom. Whose eyes were studying the road. "Asked who what?" responded Grissom, whose attention remained on driving.

"Have you asked Sara to marry you yet?" spoke Catherine glazing at Grissom.

"WHAT?" cried Grissom, turning his head sharply over towards Catherine. Her question had clearly caught him off guard.

"Have you asked Sara to marry you yet?" repeated Catherine, staring Grissom in the eyes.

Grissom returned his attention back to the road before responding. "Why would I do that?" asked Grissom. He thought they had already gone through this; Sara didn't want to get married.

"Well let's see Gil, you have been dating for two years, you live together, you already have a ring and she is pregnant with your child. The next step is marriage," spoke Catherine as she counted off her fingers.

The SUV turned into the hospital parking lot and came to a complete stop. Grissom turned off the engine and turned his body towards Catherine. They glared at each other before Grissom spoke, "I don't know Cath, Sara said she didn't want to get marry. What if she says no?"

The man dropped his glazed and stared down at into his lap.

Catherine reached out and put a comforting hand on Grissom shoulder. "You won't know until you try. And besides I have seen the way Sara looks at you, she loves you. She won't say no!"

Theses words comforted Grissom a little but he still felt unsure. He looked up at Catherine, his blue eyes staring into to her green ones. "You think?"

Catherine gave Grissom's shoulder a squeeze and nodded in reply. Catherine smiled at her friend. Grissom returned the smile and they both then got out of the vehicle.

Grissom and Catherine walked into the room, to find Nick, Warrick and Greg all huddled around Sara's bed.

Grissom cleared his throat loudly. This made all three men jump. They turned their attention to the duo standing by the door.

"Hey," shouted Greg waving them over.

"When did you get here?" asked Catherine as she came closer to the bed.

"Oh just a few minutes ago," spoke Greg shifting his attention back on to what he was doing before.

"What are you doing?" asked Grissom coming closer too.

All three men moved out of the way to reveal a much decorated cast.

Grissom was shocked at this. Catherine let out a laugh. Sara's leg cast was decorated with signatures and doodles.

"What the hell have you done?" asked Grissom stilled shocked at what he saw.

"Well, it a rule that you can't wear a cast with out having it decorated. So we decided to help Sara out a bite. Don't you like?" asked Greg, smiling up at his supervisor.

Grissom glared over at Greg.

"It's very charming," spoke Catherine still laughing over the whole matter.

"Well, thank you Catherine. Would you like to sign?" asked Greg holding out a black marker to the lady.

"Sure why not!" spoke Catherine as she took the marker from the young man's hand.

Catherine then leaned into towards Sara and signed her name just below a picture of what look to be Ecklie. Catherine stood up and titled her head, examining her work. She then smiled and handed the marker back.

"Should we go now? Visiting hours are almost over," spoke Warrick looking up at the clock. "Yah lets go," responded Nick.

"Bye Grissom," all four said as they made their way towards the door.

"Tell us what Sara thinks when she wakes up!" called out Greg just before the door closed behind him.

Grissom sighed and through his body into the chair. He looked down at Sara's sleeping face. She looked so at peace. His eyes then fell to her leg.

"It's a monstrosity," thought Grissom, as his eyes scanned up and down the cast. "Hopefully Sara will find it funny or she will be in for a shocker when she wakes up."

Grissom noticed the black marker that Catherine had used to sign her name lying on table the nurses use to serve Sara's food on. He reached out and grabbed it. He flipped it around in his fingers a bit. Not really sure what to do with it.

He then sighed and place the marker back on the table.

Five hours had passed before Sara's eyes flickered open. She turned her head towards Grissom, who was snoring away in the chair beside her.

Sara stared at Grissom sleeping face, his mouth was hanging open and he was drooling down his chine. Sara smiled at this and softly reached out and wiped his chin with the back of her hand.

All the sudden Grissom's eyes shot open. Sara laughed at this, "Sorry," she spoke.

"It okay, "replied Grissom smiling over at her.

Grissom leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Sara closed her eyes at Grissom's touch. His mouth felt so good against hers. The kissed lasted for a moment or two before Grissom leaned back in his chair. Sara opened her eyes and they fell onto her leg.

Grissom saw the look on Sara's face and looked down at her leg too. "Oh Greg and the guys decided it needed decorating," spoke Grissom calmly hoping that Sara wasn't mad.

"Where were you?" asked Sara, eyes still on the cast.

"Oh I was at home remember, when me and Catherine returned they had just finished."

They sat in silence for a full minute before Sara spoke, "I love it!"

"You do?" asked Grissom looking up at Sara shocked.

"Yah, it's a little childish but it's no big deal. It's art," spoke Sara. A smile creped over her face. Grissom was relieved by this.

Grissom watched as Sara traced the outline of everyone's names with her finger. Her face then fell and she looked up towards Grissom.

"You didn't sign," spoke Sara. There was a tone of hurt in her voice, which shook Grissom to his core. Sara continued to look at Grissom, waiting for his reply.

Grissom looked into Sara's Dark orbs, they were filled with sadness and hurt.

"Do you want me to sign?" asked Grissom softly.

Sara nodded.

Grissom then reached out and grabbed the marker which he left lying on the table.

He yanked off the marker lid and leaned over Sara' body. He then scribbled something on Sara's left arm cast which had not been touched yet. He leaned back and examined his work, just like Catherine had done earlier. He then looked over at Sara.

Sara eyes watched Grissom the whole time as he wrote on her left arm. After Grissom leaned back, Sara eyes fell to what he had written.

On the edge of the cast which was not covered by the sling read, '_Sara, Will you marry me_?'

Sara stared at the words, trying to make sense of them.

Grissom began to grow nervous. He could feel his palms begin to sweat.

Sara then looked up towards Grissom; her eyes were shinning with tears. Sara studied Grissom face making sure he was serious. Grissom stared back at her. "Will you marry me?" asked Grissom, who eyes were also bright with tears.

Sara remained silent; tears were running down her face as she thought.

She then took the marker in her hands, which was lying on the bed and grabbed Grissom hand. She lay his hand face up in her palm and began to write something on it.

Sara soon finished and looked up at Grissom.

Grissom looked down at his hand and up to Sara and back again. Grissom fought back the tears as he looked up at Sara and smiled. Sara returned the smile.

Grissom then reached out with his other hand and began to wipe away the tears that were running down Sara's cheeks. Sara rubbed her cheek against Grissom's palm.

He's hand cupped Sara's chin and leaned in and kissed her. There lips crashed together passionately.

Grissom's removed his hand from Sara's chin and ran it down her neck to her shoulder.

As all this happened, Grissom's left hand remained in Sara's palm, with the word '_Yes_!' written on it.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! 

Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Time to Go

Do not own CSI or any of the characters!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- Time to Go

Sara lay in bed looking up at all her fellow co-workers around her. It was 10:00 in the morning; they were all here to see her off. It was her departing day.

She smiled at all of them. "I have news to tell you," she spoke with excitement in her voice.

"What?" asked Greg.

"Me and Grissom are getting married. He asked me last night!" she lifted up her sling and showed off what Grissom had wrote.

Everyone looked shocked but Catherine. "I KNEW IT!" she cried.

"What?" everyone turned to her confused.

"Oh, it nothing!" she spoke realizing she had spoke out loud. But she couldn't stop the grin that was creeping over her face. She had been right. Sara did want to marry Grissom.

"So what's the ring look like?" asked Greg. Everyone exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Why do you care what the ring looks like Greg?" asked Warrick, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well, I just heard girls really care about that sort of thing and I wonder what ring Grissom would pick out, a lady bug shaped diamond," spoke Greg trying to explain himself.

"Well, I haven't even seen the ring yet, so I don't know," shrugged Sara.

"But there is one?" asked Greg.

"Yes, Greg. Gil says that it's at home." Spoke Sara.

"Good!" nodded Greg crossing his arms against his chest.

"Where is Grissom anyways?" asked Warrick.

"Oh he is at the desk, filling out papers," just as Sara spoke these words, the door opened and Grissom stepped in.

Sara looked up at him as he came over towards her, "You're done?" she asked.

"Yep, just finished," replied Grissom. He looked up at everyone to find them all grinning at him. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, I was just telling them about the good news," she flashed him a grin.

"Oh? OH!" nodded Grissom, realizing what Sara was talking about.

All the men were rushed out into the hall as Catherine and the nurse helped Sara change from her hospital gown to sweats and a sweat shirt.

"Congratulations my man!" spoke Warrick as he clapped a hand over Grissom shoulder.

"Thanks Rick!"

"Yah, I really happy for you and Sara too!" spoke Nick smiling at Grissom.

"Thanks Nicky!"

Brass and Greg also congratulated Grissom on his engagement. Just then the room door opened and Catherine and the nurse stepped out. "Miss. Sidle is ready to go now," spoke the nurse. "I will just go get a wheel chair and then you may leave."

"Thank you, "spoke Grissom to the nurse. Who name was Marie. She had clear blue eyes and black hair pulled back in a messy bun. She was around her last twenties it seemed. She was wearing pale yellow scrubs with a long sleeve blue t-shirt under.

Marie smiled at Grissom, before excusing herself and walking down the hall. Greg eyes followed Marie as she walked down the hall and turned the corner.

Both Warrick and Nick laughed at this. "Dude, she is so out of your league!" spoke Nick.

"Oh do I smell a challenge Nicky my boy? Do you really want to compete against the Greggo here?" asked Greg pointed to his chest.

"What?" asked Nick confused.

"I bet you Marie will choose you over me! $50?"

"Deal !"

"Deal !"

Both men shook hands.

Grissom and Brass just shook their heads.

They all stepped back in the room; Sara lay there on the bed waiting to leave. She was wearing a zip up navy blue hoodie with a pair of gray jogging pants. The jogging pants covered both of her legs.

Soon Marie returned with a wheel chair. Both Greg and Nick eyed each other evilly.

Once Sara saw the chair she began to protest, "I don't need that, I can walk!"

"Are you crazy, you have a broken leg!" spoke Catherine.

"So I have crutches," Sara argued back.

"Miss. Sidle, even if you didn't have a broken leg, you would still have to ride in a wheel chair, it is a hospital policy. Also you are suffering from a fractured pelvis," spoke Marie clearly.

"Okay," said Sara rolling her eyes.

Grissom laughed at this.

Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Nurse Marie move Sara from the bed to the wheel chair.

"Shall we go my dear?" asked Grissom teasing Sara.

Sara just grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. Grissom smiled and leaned over from the back of the chair and kissed Sara on the cheek.

"Time to go!" spoke Brass clapping his hand together. Catherine held open the door as Grissom wheeled Sara out of the room, who was followed by Catherine, Brass and Warrick.

Greg and Nick were about to leave too, when they noticed that Nurse Marie was staying behind, making Sara's bed.

Greg looked over at Nick sharply. He then turned his attention back to Marie. "Let me help you!" spoke Greg running up beside the bed and taking the sheets from her hands.

She looked up at Greg confused. He smiled at her, "It's Marie right?" asked Greg.

"Yes," nodded Marie.

"Such a pretty name," spoke Greg as he started to tuck the sheets into the side of the bed.

"Thanks you, I was named after my grandma."

"Really, mine too!" spoke Greg. He glanced over at Nick and stuck his tongue out at him.

Nick looked pissed.

"Shouldn't be going with your friend?" asked Marie realizing that everyone else had left.

"Yes we should be going Marie, Greg lets go!" spoke Nick firmly. He wasn't going to lose a bet to Greg.

"It was nice meeting you Marie, "spoke Greg as he made his way over towards the door.

Just as Greg opened his mouth to say more he was cut off.

"Marie, I'm Nick and I was wondering would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?" asked Nick holding out his hand to Marie.

Marie looked shocked by this gesture. She looked up from Nick hand to his face. He flashed her his famous grin. She smiled at this and turned her head at her embarrassment. This did not stop Nick from noticing the red in her cheeks.

She then turned her face back to Nick. She shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Nick, and coffee sounds lovely."

Greg shot Nick a look. He was pissed he had just lost a date and also 50 bucks.

Nick and Marie exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet up the next day at noon.

Greg made his way back to the group who were walking down the hallway. "What's up with you?" asked Brass noticing that he didn't look to happy.

"Nick won the bet!" snapped Greg.

"Oh she turned you down," spoke Catherine.

"No, I was about to ask her, when Nick cut me off. He used his grin on her." Spat Greg.

"Well if he used the grin then you really had no chance," said Catherine.

Sara nodded in agreement.

"SARA!" yelled both Greg and Grissom.

"What, that grin is liking saying no to puppies. It caves you in." explained Sara looking up a Grissom.

"Well, then it should be illegal then because it's unfair," snapped Greg again.

"Can we just drop this and head to the car," this time it was Warrick who spoke. He was tried of Greg's complaining.

Greg grunted and they all took this as a yes.

Nick finally caught up with them and they all got in their cars and headed towards Sara and Grissom's house.

Grissom and Sara were the first one's home.

Sara waited in the back seat as Grissom got out her wheel chair; the hospital was letting her borrow until she recovered.

As Grissom opened up the truck of the SUV and pulled out the wheel chair, Sara yelled, "Gil I understood why I needed it at the hospital but not here. I fine."

Grissom shut the back and came around the side and opened up the door. He smiled at Sara who was sitting side ways with her legs up on the bench. "Because I am in charge of you now and I say so," spoke Grissom.

Sara just rolled her eyes. Grissom then climbed into the SUV and picked Sara up. He slowly climbed out and placed her in the wheel chair.

Just as Grissom stood up Sara reached out and grabbed his face. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. Grissom kissed her back.

They had forgotten where they were until another car pulled up to the house and Catherine and Warrick got out.

"Hey, get a room," yelled out Warrick as him and Catherine made their way over to them.

Grissom and Sara broke apart. Sara blushed and Grissom stood up and grunted. They were clearly embarrassed. Warrick laughed at this.

"So are we the first one's here?" asked Catherine looking around to see if any other cars had pulled up.

"Looks like it," spoke Grissom. "No wait, here comes Brass I think," spoke Grissom pointing at something in the distance.

Soon enough, Brass pulled up to the front of the house and got out. Waved and smiled at the foursome as he walked across the lawn over to them.

A round of Hi's was exchanged.

"Where's Nick and Greg?" asked Brass.

"Not here yet," spoke Sara.

"Should we wait for them out her or just go in?" asked Grissom.

"I say we go in, it's getting cold out here," spoke Sara pulling the hoodie around her tighter.

Grissom kissed the top of Sara head and began to wheel her to the door.

He came to a stop when they reached the front porch.

"Warrick can you help me move Sara up the steps please," called out Grissom.

"Sure boss, no problem!" replied Warrick as he came up to Grissom.

He walked around to the front of the wheelchair and grabbed it by the wheels. "You ready?" asked Warrick looking at Grissom.

Grissom nodded.

On the count of three, Sara was lifted in the air and carried up the steps. Once Sara was safely placed on the front porch, Grissom opened the front door and wheeled Sara in.

Bruno came running at sound of voices. He barked excitedly when he saw Sara, he ran up and placed to paws on her thighs. He began to lick her bruised face. Sara laughed at this but then let out a moan of pain. "Bruno down boy down," cried Grissom. Bruno got down and moved his way over to greet Brass and Catherine. They both patted the dog.

After 5 minutes of greeting Bruno, they moved into the living room. Grissom wheeled Sara round to the side of one of the love seat. Catherine and Brass made themselves comfortable on the couch as Grissom and Warrick helped move Sara on to the love seat. Sara thanked the two men. Warrick smiled at her as he got up and went over and sat across from her on the other love seat.

As Grissom disappeared into the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.

"Looks like Nick and Greg made it," spoke Warrick glancing out to the window.

"Well, it's my house and I should get it but I'm kind of stuck here," spoke Sara gesturing to her legs.

"I will get it," spoke Brass rising to his feet.

As Brass opened the door, Bruno came running full speed from the kitchen.

"Hey there boy," spoke Nick rubbing Bruno under the chin. Greg was next to be greeted by Bruno.

A few moments later all three men appeared in the living room. "So this is you house," spoke Nick, looking around the room. "Yep," replied Sara.

"Where Grissom?" asked Greg taking a seat next to Catherine.

"He's in the kitchen," said Sara.

All six sat in silence until Grissom appeared carry a tray of beverages.

"I didn't know what ever one wanted, so there is soda, beer and water. And I just put on a pot of coffee," explained Grissom as he put the tray down on the coffee table.

"Beer? Really Gil it's only 11:00?" asked Catherine raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there was only a few left in the fridge, so I through them in," spoke Grissom.

Both Warrick and Greg grabbed Sodas, Catherine water and Nick and Brass asked for coffee.

As Grissom headed back into the kitchen to get Nick and Brass there coffee's he called over his shoulder, "Sara what do you want?"

"Tea please," called Sara.

* * *

I know it's a bad ending but I didn't want it to be too long.

Hoped you like it, there will be more soon!

Please Review!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Cravings

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- Cravings 

The house was silent.

Not a sound could be heard in the Grissom house.

"GIL," cried a weak voice from the bedroom. It was 10 o'clock at night. Grissom was in the master bathroom brushing his teeth.

He stepped out into the bedroom barefoot, toothbrush still in hand and had nothing on besides a pair of red boxers.

"What?" he asked over towards the bed.

"I'm Hungry," spoke Sara looking up towards Grissom.

"Is that all?" asked Grissom back.

"Yes," mumbled back a confused Sara.

"One minute," he called as he walked back in the bathroom and spat in the sink.

He rinsed his mouth and toothbrush. He turned off the light and stepped back into the room.

"What do you want?" asked Grissom standing with hand on hips.

"Ice cream…. No wait yogurt….no,no,no," spoke Sara shaking her head. "PIE, CHERRY PIE! With chocolate pudding!"

Grissom was shocked a little bit with Sara's request. But it must be those cravings kicking in that every one mentioned.

"I will see what I can do," replied Grissom, making his way out of the room and down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Grissom rated the fridge but could find no trace of pie or pudding. He sighed and grabbed a yogurt before shutting the door.

He hoped this would do.

Grissom returned back to the bedroom, and held out the yogurt to Sara.

Sara eyed the container evilly; she then looked up at Grissom. She didn't look to happy he noted.

"Where's my pie?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any," explained Grissom still holding out the yogurt for Sara to take.

"Well….Can you go out and get some?" asked Sara playing around with the fringe of the blanket that was covering her. She slowly looked up at Grissom and bashed her eyelashes at him.

"Sara its 10:00 at night, where the hell am I going to get pie at this late at night?" asked Grissom.

"Please," asked Sara, pouting her lips.

Grissom sighed.

"Please Gil," asked Sara once again widening her eyes and pouting her lips.

Grissom studied Sara; she was doing her puppy dog look.

"Okay," spoke Grissom giving in.

He placed the yogurt on the night stand and began to get dress.

As Grissom pulled on a clean shirt, he noticed Sara reaching for the yogurt. "I thought you didn't want that," smirked Grissom, as he grabbed his jeans off the floor.

"I didn't but now I do. But I still want pie!" snapped Sara as she pulled off the container lid and dug in.

Grissom smiled as he pulled his jeans to his waist and zipped up the fly. He walked over towards Sara's side of the bed. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"I will be back in a few," he called as he got up and made his way to the door.

Sara licked the yogurt off the spoon as she watched Grissom leave.

Grissom drove around for what it felt like an eternity looking for an opened grocery store or bakery but they were all closed.

Grissom slide back into the driver's seat after visiting another closed store. He shut the door and turned on the engine. Music began to blare from the speakers. Grissom eyed the clock on the dash board it read 10:45.

He had been at this now for almost an hour now and he still had nothing.

Grissom sighed and looked out of his rearview mirror as he began to pull out. As the SUV drove on to the dark Las Vegas streets, Grissom pulled out his Cell phone and began to dial.

It was the middle of night and the night shift was about to start at the LVPD. Catherine was sitting at Grissom's desk, stirring around the tea bag in her mug. She dropped the bag back in the mug and took a sip from it.

A disguised look came over her face as she swallowed the hot liquid. The tea was weak but it was all the lab had.

The strawberry blonde pushed her chair away from the desk and stood up. As she held her weak tea in her right hand, she reached out and grabbed the assignments with her left. She made her way towards the door when her cell went off.

"Fuck," swore Catherine, as she placed her mug and folders on the desk.

She reached into her front pocket and grabbed her cell.

Catherine flipped opened the phone and placed it between her shoulder and her ear.

"Willows," she spoke as she picked up her mug and folders off the desk and made her way towards the door once again.

"Hi, it's Grissom," spoke the other end.

"Oh, hey what's up?" asked Catherine as she pushed open the office door and stepped into the hall.

"Do you know where you can find cherry pie at 11 o'clock at night?" asked Grissom.

"Um, not really who's this for anyways? Oh is Sara having cravings," asked Catherine as she walked down the hallway.

"Yah and she wants Chocolate pudding too!" explained an annoyed sounding Grissom on the other line.

"Well at least that's better then what I craved. Oh sorry Hodges," spoke Catherine as she almost bumped into Hodges.

"I remember I made poor Eddie run out a get a whole thanksgiving dinner and it was summer!" laughed Catherine into the phone.

"Hey wait, did you try that place by the strip. It's always open!" Catherine took a sip from her mug and walked into the break room.

There sat Sofia and Greg playing a game of checkers, Warrick had his back turn towards the door hutched over the coffee machine. Nick was asleep on the couch.

Warrick poured himself a cup of coffee and turned around. He looked up at Catherine and winked. He then took a seat beside Greg. Who was getting his ass kicked by Sofia who had just jumped 3 of Greg's chips.

Catherine couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her face at Warrick's wink. "No I haven't, Hey Cath are you still there?" asked Grissom on the other line.

"Oh I'm Sorry Gil," spoke Catherine realizing she was on the phone still. "Look I got to go now, Shift just started and I have a break room full of eager CSI!"

Greg and Sofia looked up at the sound of Catherine voice and began to put away their game.

"Ok, bye," spoke Grissom.

"Bye," Spoke Catherine. She then placed her mug and folders on the table before clicking off her phone and sliding it back into her pocket.

She looked around the room, "Can Someone wake him up please?" asked Catherine pointing towards Nick who gave out a loud snore.

Catherine had been right about the store near the strip thought Grissom as he pulled up to the house.

He had bought two pies, two packs of pudding powder and a pack of pudding already in containers.

Grissom shut the back of the SUV and bent down and grabbed his bags which were sitting on his feet. He made his way up the drive way.

He shifted all the bags to one hand as he fumbled with his keys and opened the front door.

After the front door was shut, he mad his way upstairs.

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Sara fast asleep on the bed with her yogurt container and spoon still in her hand. Grissom was about to turn around and put the pies in the fridge when Sara called out.

"Did you get the pies?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Her eyes were barely open.

"Yes Honey, I did!" replied Grissom holding up the bags showing Sara.

"Good," she spoke as her eyes began to droop. She had fallen back to sleep noticed Grissom in the harsh light.

Grissom quietly walked out of the room and into the hallway.

When he returned he walked over towards Sara and softly removed the yogurt container and spoon from her hands. He then placed them on the night stand and began to get undressed. He slowly pulled up the chair which sat against the wall towards the bed. He didn't want to disturb Sara by climbing into bed, so he decided to sleep in a chair. Which he had grown accustom to over the last few days.

Grissom turned off the night stand light and as he adjusted his pillow behind his head Sara spoke.

"Why are you sleeping there?" asked Sara in a whisper. Her eyes were still closed Grissom noticed as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "I didn't want to disturb you," he spoke.

"Well sleep here," pointed Sara towards the bed. For the last couple of days she had to sleep in an unfamiliar bed and now that she was home she wanted Grissom beside her. She missed his warmth.

"Ok," replied Grissom getting up and making his way over to the other side of the bed.

He climbed in making sure not to kick Bruno who was asleep on the end of the bed. But also not trying to hurt Sara, who was still deeply bruised.

"This good?" asked Grissom lying down and turning on his side to face Sara.

"Come closer," replied Sara turning her head towards Grissom. Her eyes twinkled in the dark. "What about your arm?" asked Grissom eyeing Sara left arm.

"It's in a cast its fine. Come closer," spoke Sara annoyed. She was tried of Grissom treating her like a china doll.

Grissom shuffled his body closer to Sara's. He cuddled up against her.

"This good," he asked lifting up his head. "Perfect," breathed Sara, closing her eyes.

Grissom leaned in and gently kissed the corner of Sara's mouth before resting his head beside Sara's shoulder. He placed his arm across Sara's stomach and whispered in her ear Goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

Grissom lay on his belly, his left arm was thrown over Sara's stomach and his right one was bent over his head. His right hand was intertwined with Sara's right fingers.

Grissom was woken by the stirs of Sara. "Gil, are you up?" asked Sara letting go of Grissom's hand and lifting her head off the pillow.

Grissom grunted.

"Gil," she poked him in the shoulder.

"What is it?" mumbled Grissom into the pillow.

"I want pie," she whispered.

"I'm on it," spoke Grissom slowly turning on to his back.

"Gil."

"Yah?" asked Grissom getting up and turning towards Sara.

"Thank you," she smiled up at Grissom.

Grissom smiled back and kissed Sara on the lips. Sara closed her eyes and soft sucking noises took over the room.

A moment or two had passed before Grissom broke away and slid off the bed.

"I will be back," he called over his shoulder as he got to his feet and stood up. Grissom made his way towards the door with Bruno at his feet.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! 

Please review!


	11. Freedom

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- Freedom

It had been two months since Sara's car wreck. Her pelvis had fully recovered and she had just gotten her arm and leg cast remove.

She was now doing physical therapy three times a week to regain her strength in her left arm and right leg.

"Sara you are coming along now very well. In a few more weeks and you will be as good as new, I am sure of it," spoke Dr. Rath a short balding man. He was Sara's doctor and had been working with her for only 2 weeks now.

Sara smiled at this good noise. She had been forced to using her wheelchair after getting her cast off. Then just last week, she was allowed to use crutches. It was a step up but still not total freedom.

"So how many weeks to be exacted?" asked Sara looking down at her doctor. She was at least 5 inches taller then him and even sitting on a chair she was taller.

"About 2 weeks, if you keep on exercising and stretching that leg. And do what I tell you," explained Dr. Rath.

"Of course," spoke Sara nodding in agreement.

Sara stepping out of the doctor's off and made her way to the waiting room, where Grissom sat waiting for her. Grissom looked up from his magazine he was reading when he noticed Sara appear. "Hey," he said closing his magazine and getting up.

"Hi, guess what?" spoke Sara not hiding the excitement from her voice.

"What?" asked Grissom confused.

"The doc says I am coming along very well, and in 2 weeks or so I will be as good as new. I won't need crutches anymore or physical therapy," explained Sara. A smile crept across her. She couldn't help it, she was so happy.

Grissom smiled at this, Sara was coming back. "That's great," he replied.

Grissom then helped Sara out the door into the parking lot. By then the sun was setting and it castled over them in great pinks and purples.

* * *

I know it's short but there will be a new chapter coming out soon.

Please Review and thanks for reading!


	12. Two Faces

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

Also I kind of jump started a bit in this chapter and Sara is 5 months pregnant!

* * *

Recovery- Two Faces

"You ready?" asked Grissom looking towards Sara.

"Yes, let's go!" nodded Sara in agreement, looking over towards the door.

Grissom study Sara for one more second before grasping her hand. They then both stepping on to the threshold and rang the door bell.

'DING DONG!' rang the door bell through the house.

"MOM THEIR HERE!" yelled out Lindsey.

"OK, I'm coming!" cried back Catherine as she emerged from the kitchen into the hallway.

Catherine smoothed out her dress and glanced at herself in the hallway mirror. She looked good. Her hair was wavy and sitting nicely over her shoulders. Her make up looked fresh but not over done. Her green eyes sparked in her new emerald green wrapped dress she got on sale last week. She smiled at her self.

"DING DONG!" rang out the door bell once again.

Catherine took her eyes off her self and towards the door. "COMING!" she yelled.

She jogged a few steps towards the door and opened it.

"Finally," let out a tired sounding Grissom.

"Sorry, I was just finishing dinner," apologized Catherine. "Come in, come in, you guys are the first ones to arrive," she spoke.

Sara stepped in and smiled over at Catherine. Catherine returned the smile.

Once they both were in, Catherine shut the door and turned her attention to her guests.

"Let me take your coats," Catherine gestured.

Grissom slid off his own coat and handed it over to Catherine. Grissom was wearing a navy blue button down dress shirt which was tucked into a pair of black dress pants.

Grissom then helped Sara out of her own coat which looked like to be made out of white cashmere, noted Catherine. The coat slid off Sara's shoulders revealing milky white skin. Grissom handed Catherine over the coat and she took it happily in her arms.

"You look beautiful Sara," spoke Catherine.

Sara blushed at this, "Thanks, you look amazing too!"

Sara was wearing a sapphire strapless dress. It had an empire wait and flowed to her knees showing off the slightest bump. Her hair was held back by a thin silver head band. It matched her shoes. The one's Catherine had saw in the closet.

"You guys can go into the living room, I will just put these in my bedroom and join you," spoke Catherine using her free hand to point to the living room.

They both thanked her and made their way into the room.

Catherine watched them go, she noticed Grissom hand fall on to the small of Sara's back as he lead her into the room.

She then made her way to her bedroom. Just as she placed the coats on the bed the door bell rang.

This time it was Brass and Nick. Catherine took their coats and lead to the living room, where Grissom, Sara and Lindsey were seated. Lindsey was looking out the window eagerly waiting for her friend's mom to come pick her up.

Nick was wearing a white button down dress shirt and black pants, with shiny shoes.

Brass had gone all out and had worn a dark blue pinstriped suit, with a white shirt and a silver tie. He looked very dashing.

It wasn't even five minutes later before the door bell rang again, this time it was Lindsey's friend Michelle. Lindsey was going to go see a movie with her then sleep over at her house.

"MOM, MICHELLE IS HERE I'M GOING!" cried Lindsey.

"OKAY! BE GOOD!" yelled Catherine back to her daughter.

"I WILL!" replied Lindsey as she shut the door.

After the door shut, Sara looked over at Catherine and asked, "So who else is coming?"

"Well there is Greg and Warrick still to show up. And Greg said he might be bringing a date and then I also invited Wendy, Mandy and Sofia. Wendy said she was coming for sure. Mandy on the other hand said she couldn't and as for Sofia, she said she might swing by later for an hour or two," explained Catherine, she then looked around and realized that no one had drinks.

The blonde stood up in a rush and everyone looked up to see what the matter was.

"Oh my god, I forgot to get you all drinks, what does everyone want. I have wine red and white, also beer, water, club soda, coke, sparkling cider!"

"I'll have a glass of white wine," spoke Nick.

"Me too," replied Brass raising a hand.

"Red wine please!" asked Grissom.

"Okay and anything for you Sara?" asked Catherine looking over at Sara.

"Water fine," said Sara rubbing her stomach as she did. Grissom drew an arm around Sara's back and pulled her closer. She turned her head and looked over at Grissom. Their eyes locked. She then smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

As Catherine was in the kitchen preparing everyone's drinks the door bell rang.

"I GOT IT CATH!" yelled out Nick getting up and walking into the hallway.

"THANKS NICKY!" called Catherine.

Nick opened the door and appeared out to see who was there. "Hey buddy!" greeted Nick.

"Hey," replied Greg, shaking Nick's hand. Nick held open the door as Greg stepped in.

"So where's your date?" asked Nick shutting the door.

"Oh you mean Sadie, she couldn't come, you know work!" explained Greg taking off his coat.

"Sure," replied Nick grinning.

"So where is everyone?" asked Greg looking around.

"In the living room," spoke Nick showing Greg the way.

By the time Catherine arrived back with everyone's drinks, Greg had made him self comfortable on the couch beside Grissom and Sara. Catherine handed out everyone's drinks. "So Greg what can I get you?" asked Catherine looking over at the young man. Who had made an effort to comb back his hair. He was wearing a dark navy suit with a matching tie. "I will have a glass of red wine please," asked Greg.

"Coming up!" Catherine rushed out of the room back into the kitchen.

The door bell rang again, it was Warrick and Wendy. Warrick had come from the lab and was wearing a dark dress shirt and pants and no tie. Wendy was wearing a black cocktail dress and pumps.

After Catherine had gotten everyone drinks. She took a seat on the chair besides Brass and took a sip of her own wine before speaking.

"So you are probably wondering why I invited you all here and made you dress up. Well I wanted to celebrate the engagement of my two good friends Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle!" spoke Catherine. She smiled over at the couple.

Sara looked pissed off and Grissom was grinning.

Sara looked over at her fiancée wondering why he was not saying anything, "Why are you laughing? It's not funny Gil," said Sara pulling away and hitting him square in the chest.

"Ouch," coughed Grissom, looking over at Sara.

"What?" asked Sara. "You knew didn't you?"

"Yah kind of Catherine said something about it," spoke Grissom staring down at his feet. Not wanting to get into anymore trouble then he already was.

"Well, you should have told me," spat Sara crossing her arms, clearly still mad.

"Please don't fight, I didn't mean for you to get upset. I just wanted to do something special for you two, since you been through so much in the pass months," explained Catherine.

"Fine," spoke Sara, arms still crossed.

The group talked and chatted away until dinner was served.

Catherine had made pot roast, with creamy mash potatoes and green beans. There was also a green salad and rolls and tofu for Sara.

Everyone sat down and served themselves to Catherine's dinner. They dug in and commented Catherine on her good work.

After everyone was stuffed they cleared their plates and made their way to the living room for tea, coffee and cake.

In the kitchen Sara, helped Catherine do the dishes and clean up. "Sara you don't have to," spoke Catherine but was cut off.

"No, Cath its okay, I don't mind helping out," explained Sara opening up the dish washer and placing plates in it.

Catherine leaned against the counter and watched Sara load up the dish washer, when a something caught her eye.

"Sara?"

"Yah?"

"Is that a ring I see?"

Sara blushes at this ands looks down at her left hand, "Yah," she says shyly.

"Well let me see!" speaks Catherine, motioning Sara to show her hand.

Sara looks up at Catherine and sighs and sticks out her hand.

Catherine takes Sara's hand in her own and brings it up to eye level, examing the rock that sat on it.

"When did he give you this?" asked Catherine not taking her eyes off of it.

"Um, about when I got my arm cast off," explained Sara.

Catherine stared at the ring for another moment before letting going Sara's hand.

"It's beautiful!" said Catherine smiling over at Sara.

"Thanks,"

After the kitchen was cleaned and the plates were washed, Sara help Catherine bring out the tea, coffee and cake.

Catherine placed the serving tray down on the coffee table, when the door bell rang.

"Oh that must be Sofia and just in time too!" spoke Catherine standing up and making her way to the door.

As Catherine answered the door the rest of the group helped them selves to coffee and cake.

A few moments later Catherine returned with a blonde behind her.

A round of Hellos was exchanged around the room.

"So are you just getting off work?" asked Brass towards Sofia, who had just taken a seat.

"Yah," replied back Sofia. "So what are we celebrating?" she asked noticing everyone was dressed up and she was in her normal dark jeans and white blouse.

"Oh Sara and Grissom's engagement," spoke Greg before any one else could reply.

"Catherine mention something about that, Congratulations by the way you two!" Sofia smiled over at Sara and Grissom.

"Thanks," replied Sara. At the start Sara didn't like Sofia but the two over the years have grown on each other.

"Oh and on the baby too!" chimed in Sofia.

"How far long are you any ways?" asked Warrick.

"20 weeks, 5 months to be exact!" spoke Sara adjusting her position.

"Five months! Have you had an ultra sound yet?" asked Catherine pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"We have our appointment tomorrow," spoke Grissom this time, squeezing Sara's hand.

"Are you nervous?" asked Catherine again. Remembering how scared she was before seeing Lindsey for the first time.

"A bit," whisper Sara.

"Are you going to find out the sex?" asked Wendy in between bites of her cake.

Sara and Grissom both exchanged looks. They've had not really talked about this yet.

"Um….we are still deciding," spoke Grissom.

"Well I think you should!"

"You do?" asked Sara looking over at Greg. Everyone else had turned their attention to the young man.

Greg finished swallowing his coffee before replying.

"Yah I do, because then you don't have to worry about names and such. If you know the sex right away you can figure out a name and you don't have to wait off buying clothes for it," explained Greg.

"He does have a point," nodded Nick in agreement. "When my sister Lucy was first pregnant with her first kid, she didn't found out the sex, so holed out buying things for it until it was born. And then when he finally did arrive, she and her husband Stan were running around town buying all the things they could. Cause they waited.

But when she got pregnant last fall she made sure that she knew the sex of it."

"So what did she have?" asked Warrick

"My sister? Another boy," spoke Nick proudly.

An hour or so later, Sara was snoozing away on Grissom shoulder.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Catherine in a whisper.

"Yah," chuckled Grissom.

"Pregnancy must be kicking in I guess?" spoke Catherine getting up.

"Seems like it," replied Warrick getting up and helping Catherine clean help.

"No Warrick you don't have too," said Catherine noticing Warrick holding four mugs in his hands.

"No but I want too!" Warrick smiled down at Catherine.

A smile creped over her and she blushed.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Once the room was clean the group said their goodbyes, Catherine stood in the door way and watched as Grissom carry a sleeping Sara in his arms down the path way to his car. Where Nick was holding open the door.

Brass waved a finally goodbye before getting to his own car. Greg drove out of the drive way and honked his horn.

Soon her drive way was empty except for her own car. She was about to shut the door when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Catherine smiled at this and looked up.

"Hey," spoke Warrick and kissed the side of her neck.

The Next Day!

"Are you nervous?" asked Grissom looking over his magazine over at Sara.

"No of course not!" replied Sara, who was nervously shaking her leg and playing with her engagement ring.

"You are," stated Grissom closing his magazine and turning towards Sara.

"Honestly Gil, I'm not!" agued back Sara looking Grissom straight in the eyes.

Grissom stared back challenging her. They stared at each other, neither blinking until,

"MS, SIDLE."

They both looked up, "The doctor will see you now," spoke a perky blonde nurse from the reception desk.

They both got up out of their seats and made their way to the front of the room. Grissom took Sara hand in his own and gave it a squeeze as the nurse led them out of the room and down a hallway. A hallway they have gone down many times on their visits to Dr. Carson.

But this visit was different and somehow the pictures of babies on the walls were not making Sara nervous any better.

Soon the nurse stopped at a door at the end off the hallway and held it open for them.

"If you just wait in here Dr. Carson will arrive shortly."

Grissom thanked the nurse and lead Sara inside.

The door shut behind them and they stood in silence staring around the small room.

Sara's butterflies worsen as she eyed the ultrasound machine.

Grissom noticed how scared Sara looked, he grabbed holed of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Sara looked over at him, her brown orbs shined with fear.

"Sara it's going to be okay," spoke Grissom.

At this Grissom kissed Sara softly on the cheek and lead her over to the examination table. Sara sat on the edge of it, while Grissom standed beside her still holding her hand.

Just then the door opened and a familiar blonde woman walked in, "Hello, hello, hello," she says smiling over at Sara and Grissom.

"Hi, Dr. Carson," replied both Sara and Grissom at the same time.

The doctor goes over to the sink on the far side of the room and washes her hands before taking a seat beside Sara.

Sara watches in silence as the doctor, turns on the monitor and taps on the screen. "So are you nervous Sara?" asked Dr. Carson wheeling her chair around to face Sara.

Sara gives a nervous nod, "A bit."

"Everything will be fine, remember you have gone through since before," replied the doctor putting a comforting hand on Sara's knee.

The doctor touch settled Sara's nervous a bit but not all.

"Now Sara if I could get you to lean back for me and lift up your shirt just a bit, we can get this thing on the way," spoke Dr. Carson turning back to the monitor. Making sure everything is a go.

Sara slid her self further on to the table and pushed up her shirt, revealing a slight bump

Sara then lay her head down on the cold leather padding. Dr. Carson turned back to Sara, and gave her a reassuring smile before apply the jelly on her abdomen. "It's a little cold, remember," laughed the doctor.

Sara nods she remembers. Once the jelly is applied, Dr. Carson takes the ultrasound prod and places on Sara stomach.

The screen comes alive and a black and white picture appears. Both Sara and Grissom are transfixed at the image they see of a tiny figure floating. They're baby.

Dr. Carson moved the prod around Sara Stomach pointing out the shoulders and hands as she went along.

She lifted up the prod and places it back down and a tiny little face appeared on the screen. Tears sprang to Sara eyes. The face blinked at them and then lifted it thumb up to its mouth.

"Now do we want to know the sex of the baby?" asked Dr. Carson looking over towards them.

Sara stares up at Grissom. Grissom stares back.

He then gives Sara's hand and a squeeze and turns towards Dr. Carson, "Yes please."

"Okay let's see what I can do," she says turning back to the screen and  
moving the prod around. Just then the baby turns its back to them, "I see we have a stubborn little one here," commented the doctor.

Grissom laughed at this, his child was already turning out like its mother.

Dr. Carson moved the prod around, trying to see if she could get the sex when, "Oh my!" she cried.

"WHAT? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Sara panicking leaning up on her elbows.

"Look," spoke Dr. Carson pointing to the screen. Sara eyes study the screen; her mouth fell open at what she saw, Two Faces.

Grissom dropped Sara hand at this and moved closer in to get a better look.

And sure enough there was two faces staring back at him.

* * *

Two faces?

What does that mean?

Are Sara and Grissom having twins?

Found out in Chapter 13!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Oh My God!

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- Oh My God!!!

Grissom walked into the lab ignoring Judy the receptionist as he went. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice the petite red head call out his name.

As he stepped into his office he could feel a migraine beginning. He shut the door securely behind him before drawing the blinds and headed over to his desk.

He threw himself into the chair and admittedly began to rub his temples which were throbbing by this point.

Grissom leaned his forehead against the cold steel of his desk and closed his eyes. The cold touch was welcoming. With his head still down he reached out and opened up the top drawer on his right. His hand rubbished through the drawer before grasping on a small white bottle. He drew the bottle onto the desk before shutting the drawer.

With his eyes still remaining shut Grissom opened the bottle and drew out two pills. He bought them up to his lips, titled his head back and swallowed.

Grissom then rested his head upon the desk again, waiting for his migraine to pass.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door but Grissom did not stir. He held his breath and waited for who ever was there to leave. But instead they tapped on the glass door once again, "Gil I know your in there," came Catherine's voice.

Grissom let out a moan as he pushed out his chair and got up. He made his way to the door, and opened it half way.

Catherine looked at the man that stood in front of her; his skin was pale and tired looking, there were dark circles under his eyes. He clearly didn't want to be bother but she didn't care. Catherine wanted to know how Sara's appointment went and she wasn't leaving until Grissom told her.

Grissom glazed over at Catherine, giving her a look saying she was not welcome to come in. Catherine stared back at him challenging him.

After staring at each other for two minutes neither one blinking, Grissom gave in.

He stepped back and opening the door wider for Catherine.

Catherine smiled at Grissom as she passed him. Once Catherine was in, Grissom shut the door and made his way back to his desk. He took a seat and looked up at Catherine, "What can I do for you?"

Catherine took the seat across from him and studied Grissom before answering.

"I wanted to know how Sara's appointment went," spoke the red head. "Did you find out the sex?" Catherine couldn't help the excitement in her voice.

Grissom noted the tone in his friend's voice and dropped his tough interior.

"The baby or I should say babies were being stubborn. They turned their backs before…"

"WAIT!" cried out Catherine cutting off Grissom. Grissom stared up at Catherine at her out burst. "DID YOU JUST SAY BABIES? LIKE PLURAL MORE THEN ONE??????" asked Catherine wide eyed.

Grissom stared over at Catherine blankly before answering. "Yes, we found out we have are having twins," spoke Grissom calmly.

At this Catherine let out a shriek, "OH MY GOD!!!"

"Catherine!"

"Sorry Gil, but this is so exciting and surprising…TWINS! But wait how are you feeling about this, how is Sara handling it?" asked Catherine staring over at Grissom sounding concerned.

Grissom let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know how I feel about it. One baby is scary to think about but now two….its just too hard to handle," Grissom looked up at his friend. His eyes sparkled in the light.

He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Gil, everything will be fine, you just wait and see. Twins are an enormous blessing," spoke Catherine getting up and crouching down beside Grissom. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Grissom looked over at this, and then stared down at his friend. Catherine gave him a smile. He smiled back.

"Everything is going to be fine Gil."

And he believed her.

"Twins?"

"Yes, Warrick me and Sara are having twins!" said Grissom to the tall colour man.

"Well that's Great Gris, I'm real happy for you and Sara," spoke Nick getting up and shaking Grissom's hand.

"Thanks Nicky," replied Grissom to the Texan.

Everyone was in the break room and Grissom had just finished telling them the news.

Everyone was there; Brass, Sofia, Nick, Greg, Catherine, and Warrick.

Sara wasn't there thought, She wasn't due back until the following night. Now everyone couldn't wait to see Sara, to congratulate her too.

At home!

It was 6:00 in the morning when Grissom arrived home. He quietly shut the front door behind him and hung up his coat. He slipped off his shoes and made his way up stairs.

The sun was just starting to rise. Light was creeping through the drawn curtains and on to Sara. Grissom got undress and slid into bed. Sara awoke at the sag of the mattress. She looked over her shoulder and smiled over at Grissom.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," whispered Grissom back grinning. He then leaned in and kissed Sara softly on the lips. She kissed him back passionately. His hands cupped her face.

Sara's hand ran through his hair and down his bare chest.

Grissom broke off the kiss when he felt Sara's hand slide into the waist of his boxers. He admittedly touches her wrist and draws her hand out.

"No Sara," he whispers.

"Gil," speaks Sara. A look of hurt appears on her face. She continues to stare at him wondering why he stopped her.

"Not now later, I promise. Let's just sleep," speaks Grissom caressing Sara's cheek.

Sara just shakes him off and turns her back to him.

Grissom lies down beside Sara, spooning her. He runs his left hand down the side of her and underneath her shirt to the curve of her stomach.

He rubs his hand over her bump and plants a kiss on her shoulder blade.

There together they fall asleep with the sun's rays shinning over them.

The next shift!

Sara and Grissom walked into the lab and barley got with in 5 feet of the building before people rushed up to them congratulating them and asking Sara how she was.

They shook off them off and made their way down the hall to the break room, when they ran into Ecklie. "Can I speak with you two in my office for a moment?"

Sara and Grissom both exchanged looks. "Um Sure Conrad," replied Grissom.

They then followed the balding man into his office.

"Sit please," gestured Ecklie to the couch as he took a seat at his desk.

They took a seat and look towards Ecklie. "I first want to say Congratulations to you both on your engagement and the pregnancy," spoke Ecklie gesturing to Sara's stomach.

Sara glazed down at her stomach feeling very self-conscious. Grissom noticed his fiancée discomfort and took a hold of her hand.

"And Secondly welcome back Ms. Sidle," he continued smiling over at Sara.

"Thank you," replied Sara sternly not returning the man's smile.

Ecklie took no notice of this and continued on, "But rules are rules you two. And being romantically involved with a coworker on the same team is forbidden."

"Here it comes", thought Sara to herself, one of them was either going to get fired or she was going to be switched to days or swing shift. Grissom could feel Sara growing tense, he was too. He gave Sara hand a squeeze letting her know he was here.

Sara looked up at this and smiled.

"But since Sara will only be working for another month or two out on the field before she gets to big and will have to go on maternity leave or do paper work. I and the rest of lab think it will be fine if you remain under Grissom care. But if you two are caught doing anything unprofessional then I will after reconsider. Is that under stood?" asked Ecklie glazing over at the two of them.

"Of course," replied Sara still shocked over that she wasn't getting fired or moving to a different shift.

"We will keep it very professional," spoke Grissom rising to shake Ecklie hand. Sara shook Ecklie hand too. They once again thanked the man before leaving the room.

Sara hugged Grissom with joy the second they stepped into the hall way.

"Sara watch it, we are not even 2 minutes out of his office and we are already being unprofessional.

Sara let go and stepped back. "Sorry I can't help it, I'm so happy!" she grinned.

Grissom stared at Sara seriously for a moment before grinning back.

They then walked down the hall together into the break room.

All of nightshift was there waiting for the due to arrive.

* * *

Yah Sara and Grissom get to stay together!

I guess Ecklie is not such a mean guy all the time.

Thanks for reading, please review, it makes me write the chapters faster!


	14. Body Movement

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have reviewed!

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE!

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- Body Movement

The sun blazed down on the back of Sara's neck as she processed the scene. It was her first time being out on the field since the car wreck. She had been out here for over 7 hours now going over the scene.

Sara looked around the dessert surface making sure she had not missed anything, before rising from her crouched position. She winced at the pain in her aching knees and back as she stood up.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Greg sounding concern. Greg was her partner on the case.

Sara smiled over at him. "Yah, I'm fine. It's just been awhile," she laughed as she massaged her lower back.

"Are you sure?" asked the young man coming closer, still not looking convinced.

"Yah I'm sure," replied Sara reassuring him. She then picked up her kit and made her way over to the SUV.

Sara put her kit down at the foot of the SUV and rested her head against the window. The cold touch of the glass was welcoming against Sara's skin. She stayed like that for a moment or two until she heard footsteps heading her way.

Just before Greg stepped around to the back of the van, Sara had lifted her head off the door window and opened it.

Sara lifted her kit into the back and smiled over at Greg who was now standing beside her. Greg returned the smile and placed his kit in the back, beside Sara's.

Sara was about to shut the door when, "No Sara, let me," offered the young CSI.

"Greg I can shut a door," protested Sara.

"Let me," he spoke, looking Sara directly in the eyes. Sara stared back. The two continued to stare at each other for a moment before, "Ouch!" cried Sara letting go of the door and placing both hands on her stomach.

"What is it?" asked Greg concerned looking from Sara's belly to her face and back.

"It's nothing," replied Sara rubbing her hands over her bump. "It's just one of them just kicked me really hard, that's all," spoke Sara smiling over at Greg, reassuring him everything was fine.

Greg still continued to stare at Sara concern thinking over what she had said. His face then broke into a smile. "They're kicking!?" asked the young man stepping a little closer.

"Yah and moving too, it's quit annoying really. Ouch, they just did it again," cried Sara looking down at her stomach. She then reached out and grabbed Greg's hand.

"Here feel," spoke Sara placing Greg's hand on her stomach.

"Sara…" began Greg but stopped when he felt a hard push against his hand. He looked up at Sara with a look of amaze on his face. "Sara…."he began again but was stopped once again as one of the babies kicked .The young CSI's eyes widen and stared down at her belly like it was talking to him. Sara looked down at Greg and laughed at the look on his face.

As Sara and Greg entered the lab, carrying with them their evidence from the scene they ran into Brass.

"Hey Brass," called out Sara as she noticed the officer. Brass looked up from his file and turned his attention towards the two CSIs.

"Hello Sara, hello Greg," greeted the middle age man to the two youngsters as they approached.

"Hi Brass," greeted Greg. Brass smiled over at the young CSI before, turning his attention on Sara. "So first day back uh!" asked Brass taking a sip of his coffee and staring at the brunette over the rim of the mug.

"Yep," spoke Sara nodding her head in reply.

"How are you feeling?" asked Brass, this time his eyes left Sara's face and lingered on her bump for sec before returning to her face.

"Um….fine," replied Sara shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"The babies are kicking," chipped in Greg. Sara glared angrily over at Greg. He nervously looked up at her and gave her his famous grin.

Sara continued to glare at Greg before smiling over at Brass, "Yah they are kicking and moving. The doctor says they are stretching their muscles," explained Sara.

"That's good," replied Brass nodding his head. He then took another sip from his mug.

All three stood there in silence for what felt like a lifetime before Greg spoke, "Well I am going to go get cracking on this evidence," Lifting up the bags in his hands. He smiled at the two as he walked away.

Brass watched him go before turning his attention back to Sara. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked looking concerning. "You didn't look to happy when Greg shared the news about the babies kicking."

Sara looked the man in the eyes before dropping her glaze to her feet, "I don't know, I'm just not use to this whole pregnancy thing yet, I guess. And it's weird people asking me all the time how I'm feeling and such. I guess I'm not use to all this attention," broke off Sara, looking nervously up at the officer.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey get use to it kid cause the bigger you get, the more people are going to start paying attention."

"I know, "replied Sara. "It's just weird people knowing what's going on in my body."

Brass smiled at the young woman and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. "They want to know cause they care," replied Brass. At that he took a sip from his mug again and began to walk down the hall leaving Sara standing alone.

Sara entered the locker room and began to walk towards hers. Shift had just ended and Sara was glad for it. Her body was aching from leaning over an evidence table all day. She just wanted to get home and have nice soak in the tub.

Sara opened up her locker and began to reach for her things when a jerking feeling came over her. Moan escaped her lips and she stared down at her stomach. "Babies please stop kicking mommy okay? She as had a rough day and just wants to relax. So can you please just kicking me for a little while ok?" asked Sara rubbing her stomach.

"Who's kicking you?" asked a confused Nick as he entered the room. Sara looked up from her stomach to the Texan. "The twins," replied Sara, turning her attention back to her locker.

"They're kicking already?" asked Nick moving his way over to his locker.

"Um yah, for about a month they have been. It was weird at first but I have kinda gotten use to it now," replied Sara as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

"Sounds like fun!" spoke the Texan opening up his locker, and smiling over at Sara.

"Oh yah it's loads of fun, especially when its night and you are trying to sleep," spoke Sara sarcastically as she shut her locker door.

Nick just laughed at this. Sara said goodbye to Nick and made her way out of the room and into the hall.

Grissom looked up from his paper work at the sound of a soft knock on the door. He smiled over at the brunette. He motioned her to come over.

Sara stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to Grissom's desk. Sara dropped her purse on the desk as she took a seat in Grissom's lap.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck. Sara closed her eyes and let out a moan of pleasure as Grissom ran his tough down the exposed skin of her shoulder. Grissom then tightened his grip around Sara pulling her closer.

He then buried his face in her mousy brown hair, breathing in the scent of her cocoanut shampoo. Sara adjusted her self in his embrace so she was facing him more, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was passionate and full of lust.

They were broken apart by a knock on the door. Grissom loosed his embrace around Sara and she slid out. Sara grabbed her purse and took a seat across from Grissom's desk. He looked over at her. She nodded. Grissom then turned his attention back to the door, "Come in,"

The door swung open and Catherine entered. "Sorry to interrupt but Grissom we just got the DNA results back on the hairs we found and I think you want to see it," spoke the red head.

"Thanks Cath, I will be there in a second," replied Grissom.

"Ok," spoke Catherine. As she shut the door she smiled over at Sara. Sara returned the older woman's smile.

Once the door was shut and Catherine was gone, Sara turned back towards Grissom.

"Gil," spoke Sara as she watched Grissom stand up.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I can't go home right now; these hairs might lead us to the killer. I have to go check it out," apologized Grissom as he grabbed his file off of his desk and made his way across the room.

"I understand," spoke Sara standing up as well and walking towards the door. Grissom held open the door for her. He waited for Sara to pass before stepping into the hall.

"I will see you at home?" asked Grissom searching Sara's face.

"I will see you at home," answered Sara. Grissom then gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning on his heel and walking down the hall.

Sara watched him go blinking back the tears of disappointment that had begun to form.

* * *

Uh oh, is there trouble ahead for Sara and Grissom?

Read more and found out!

But first can you please review I love to hear from you!

Thanks for reading.


	15. Love Making

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

WARNING- Chapter is dirty very dirty !

* * *

Recovery- Love Making

By the time Grissom got home, it was well into the afternoon and Sara was upstairs asleep. As Grissom stepped into the suburban house he was greeted by Bruno.

"Hey, there boy," he spoke as he rubbed the dog behind the ears.

Grissom led the dog into the kitchen were he refilled his water dish and food bowl.

After Bruno had finished eating he let out a joyful bark, letting his owner know he wanted out.

Grissom opened the back door and Bruno ran out into the backyard. Grissom stood there in the door way for awhile watching Bruno as he chase a squirrel. After about five minutes Grissom called the dog back in. "Bruno boy," called out Grissom.

Bruno paid no attention to this and continued to chase the squirrel. Grissom called the dog again, he still did not come. "Fine be that way, stay out there," cried Grissom to the dog as he stepped back into the house. He shut the door and made his way up the stairs taking two at a time.

Grissom entered the bedroom and stared over at the bump on the bed. Sara was fast asleep with the comforter tightly around her. Grissom could make out her bump.

Grissom made his way slowly over to the bed trying to make little noise as possible.

Just as Grissom lid off his shoes and began to get undress, Sara awoke and rose to on to her elbows.

"Hi," whispered Grissom. Sara did not answer but instead untangled her self from the comforter and rose up on to her knees.

Sara was wearing nothing except for a cotton baby blue bra and matching panties. She made her way over to Grissom, who stood at the side of the bed.

Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Grissom started to kiss her back immediately and ran his hand down her spine. This sent goose bumps down Sara's body.

As the kiss began to deepen, Sara hands ran down Grissom's chest and began to pull at his shirt. Grissom raised his arms above his head, helping Sara remove his shirt.

The kiss was broken just for a second as the shirt was pulled over Grissom's head. The shirt dropped to the floor and the kiss was resumed.

Their lips crashed against each other, tongues dancing about. Sara hand clenched the back of Grissom head, grasping at his curls. While the other one ran down his back and slid into his pants giving his firm ass a squeeze. At this Grissom broke the kiss and pulled away from Sara, his hand dropping to his sides as he did so.

Sara released her hands and brought them up to her head. She closed her eyes as they ran through her hair. She then gazed at Grissom with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Gil," she began but was cut off by Grissom.

"Sara, no I can't!" as he spoke these words in glazed down at Sara's belly. Sara followed the man gaze; her eyes lingered on her belly for sec. Sara then clasp her hands on either side of his face and drew him close. She brushed her lips softly against his before whispering in Grissom's ear, "I want you!"

Those three words were spoken with such passion and desire, almost begging.

Sara started to place soft kisses down the side of his neck.

Grissom reached out and grasped her wrists pulling them away from his face. Sara glared at Grissom darkly 'Why won't he let me love him? Why does he keep pulling away?' thought Sara.

Grissom return Sara glare before cowardly turning away and staring at her nose. "Sara, I can't," he repeated. He then lifted up a hand and softly caressed her cheek. Sara flinched at this, angrily turned her head away from him.

Sara blinked away the angrily tears from her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to lose it, she told her self. Sara bit down on her bottom lip and took a deep breath before turning back to Grissom.

This time Grissom looked into her eyes, they were shiny, filled with tears. He couldn't believe he did this. That he was the reason why she was hurting so badly right now.

"Gil, please," she begged.

The tone in her voice was like a stab in Grissom's heart but he still said no.

"I can't Sara," he repeated again, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You CAN'T or you WON'T!" cried Sara; hot angry tears ran down her cheeks. "Have I changed so much that I repulse you now? Am I UGLY to you?"

Grissom just stared at Sara disbelieving, 'how could Sara think I don't love her anymore? How could she think that she is ugly to me, she is the most beautiful woman and pregnancy has just enhanced her beauty,' thought Grissom.

"Of course not Sara, I love you, you are beautiful to me," spoke Grissom with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Then why won't you make love to ME!" cried Sara, her voice quivering. Her eyes study his face for an answer.

Grissom remained silent and stared at Sara's belly.

"Is this all about THIS!" asked Sara, slapping the sides of her bump hard. "Are you afraid of THIS!" she asked again, still glaring at Grissom.

Grissom nervously met Sara's eyes and whispered, "Yes."

Sara lowered her gaze and her face softened. She took Grissom hands in her own and gave them a squeeze. "But why? The books encore sex. They say that it's healthy for the parents to remain sexual during the pregnancy," asked Sara softly, titling her head searching Grissom's face. Grissom stared down at his feet and remained silent. "Remember what Dr. Carson said at our last appointment. She said it was fine that we have sex. We are not harming the babies in any way, if that's what you are afraid of," continued Sara.

Sara dropped Grissom's hands, and brought her own up to his face. She placed her hand softly against his cheeks and slowly turned him so he was facing her.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes shinning. She smiled at this and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose.

Sara lips then brushed against Grissom's and kissed him. Sara pulled back and looked up at him. Grissom's baby blues met her dark down ones.

Sara then closed her eyes and kissed him again, this time harder and longer. In between kisses, Sara looked up at Grissom again and whispered, "Fuck me!"

At this Grissom kissed her back and the kiss deepened. Sara sucked on his lower lip, feeling it with her tongue.

Sara released her hand from Grissom's face and slowly ran them down his back, feeling every muscle and bone as she went. Grissom hands ran through her hair and down her neck. He slowly unclasped her bra, making her breast spring out. Sara then started to undo Grissom pants and push them down his waist.

Once his cloths were removed Grissom lowered him self on to the bed, pinning Sara beneath him.

Grissom then broke the kiss and started to explore Sara's body with his tongue. He started at the base of her neck and slowly moved down to her breasts. A moan escaped Sara's lips as Grissom took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. He ran his tongue along the base of it to the tip and back. He repeated to the same movements to the other one.

Grissom's hand ran along the arch of her back and onto her buttock. Grissom hooked his thumbs into the sides of the soft material of Sara's panties and pushed them down to her knees. His hand ran down the curve of her belly to the soft curls in between her thighs.

Sara immediately let out a moan as Grissom lid to fingers into her and started to massage her cervix. Grissom saw the gleam in her eyes and deepened his touch.

Sara's back arched and her hips thrusted forward. She was close to having an orgasm and they haven't even started yet. Grissom released he fingers and kissed the soft wet ness of them. He then leaned in and kissed Sara hungrily on the lips.

Without breaking the kiss, Sara rolled on top of Grissom. Sara's lips parted from Grissom's and started to kiss him down the side of the neck to his middle. Sara ran her tongue down his now hard erection before lightly biting his coax. Grissom grunted and moan in response. Sara teased him some more by lightly running her fingers back and forth along his length.

"Come here," spoke Grissom, his voice hoarse and heavy. Sara lifted her head up and presented her body against his. Their lips met.

Grissom's lips tore away from Sara's as he rolled on top of her. He positioned him self in between Sara legs and entered her. Sara took a deep breath; this was the first time since the accident that she and Grissom were having sex. She was nervous.

Their hips rolled together; up and down, side to side!

Sara arched her back and grabbed on to the bed post, steadying her self. Sara closed her eyes and let out a moan. "OH GRISSOM……OH…..OHOH….. GRISSOM……..OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……OH DR. G!"

Sara hands were now on Grissom's shoulders and digging into them. Grissom soon released himself from Sara and lay down beside her.

Sara wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head against his chest, listening to his heavy breathing. Both were trying to regain their breath.

Grissom kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. He then fell into a heavy sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Hoped you enjoyed it!

Please Review!


	16. The Nursery

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- The Nursery

"Come Gil, hurry up!" cried a six month pregnant Sara over her shoulder.

"I'm coming!" grunted Grissom who was trying to push a cartful of baby things through the tight aisles of the store. Grissom and Sara were baby shopping. They were buying all the things they were going to need when the babies arrived.

Grissom finally caught up with Sara, who had just picked up a mobile with elephants on it and was examining it. Grissom leaned against the heavy cart and tried to catch his breath. "Finally," Sara spoke as she turned her attention to Grissom as she put the mobile down.

"So are we done?" asked Grissom standing up.

"I don't know," replied Sara reaching into her purse and drawing out a piece of paper.

It was a list that Catherine had helped her write out of what she would need for the babies.

Sara stared down at the list and mentally checked off the things that they had already.

"We still need to get a double stroller and a changing table and two cribs!" explained Sara who was still studying the list. "Oh, and we also need to get a nursing pillow."

Sara looked up at this and placed the list back in her bag.

"Okay, where can we find all this?" asked Grissom pushing the cart back and forth.

"Um….Aisle 4," spoke Sara looking up at the ceiling. "Come on," she motioned as she started to walk.

Grissom let out a sigh they were off again.

After Grissom and one of the stores's workers had packed up all their things in the van. Grissom and Sara made their way to the hardware store were they were buying paint to paint the nursery with.

"Gil, what colour?" asked Sara holding up to paint chips, which to Grissom looked like the same colour.

"I don't know, that one," pointed Grissom at one of the paint chips that Sara was holding up.

"Really?" asked Sara scrunching up her face.

"I don't know picked the other one then. Whatever one you want Sweets!" spoke Grissom.

"Gil! What's the matter? You're the one who wanted to get all this done today!" asked Sara, who had dropped her hands and were now resting on her quit big bump.

"I know, I know," replied Grissom running his hand through his hair. "It's just that they all look the same to me, the paint. They all seem to be yellow! Also I'm tired!"

"I know you're tired, I'm tired too but we have to get this done. I want to have this all done before they arrive!" explained Sara, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

Grissom looked over at Sara and nodded. "Which one?" asked Sara again holding up the paint chips.

Grissom smiled at this and pointed to one on the left, "This one!"

Sara smiled back and looked at the paint chip and read off the name, "Honey Gold it is!"

Sara and Grissom arrived home and unpacked all the stuff from the van into the front hallway.

"This is a lot of stuff," said Grissom shutting the door and looking around at the pile of shopping bags surrounding his feet.

Sara looked around too at the mess, "Yah but we have two coming! We might need more!" explained Sara softly looking up at Grissom.

Grissom bewildered at this, "More?"

Sara laughed at this, "Catherine said we might. This is just the basics!"

Grissom continued to stare at her shocked. Sara laughed at him again. Grissom face then broke into a smile. He made his way over to Sara through the mess and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed Sara lightly on the lips before looking down at her stomach.

He moved his hands over it and spoke, "You won't need more right?" he asked. "You two will be hermits. I will make sure of it!" Sara smiled as Grissom talked to her stomach. He often did this at night too. He then looked up at Sara and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It was then Grissom's phone went off. He released his grip from Sara and reached into this pocket. He flipped open his phone and pressed it against his ear. "Grissom," he answered. Sara let out a sigh as Grissom walked down the hall and into the kitchen for some privacy.

Sara stood in the hall listening to the soft mumbles of Grissom voice coming from the kitchen.

Grissom soon reappeared. "Who was that?" asked Sara who already had a pretty idea who it was. "It was Ecklie, they found a body off the strip which was covered in bugs. They want me to come to the scene and determine what type of bug it is and then draw a timeline to see how long the corpse as been lying there," explained Grissom.

Sara nodded at this, "Unah!" She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

Grissom stared at Sara for awhile before looking down at his watch, "Look I have to go, I won't be long, I promise and Nick and Warrick will be here soon to help paint the nursery." He then pecked Sara quickly on the lips and left the house.

Sara waited until she heard the sound of Grissom's car pull out of the drive way before breaking down into giant sobs. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional at him leaving like this. She knew Grissom's loved his work but she still wish he didn't love it so much. Sara had seen Grissom leave her before like this and she understood the demands of the job. But it still hurt to be left, especially when you are six months pregnant with twins. And mother hood scares you to death.

Sara stood there crying for a good two minutes before there was a knock at the door. Sara swore under her breath as she wiped away the tears and made her way over to the door.

There standing was Nick and Warrick both dressed in overalls and had paint brushes and rollers in their hands.

"Hey Sara," called out Nick as Sara opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hi, come on in," answered Sara holding open the door for them.

Nick and Warrick made their way into the house. Sara shut the door and turned her attention to her guests.

"What's all this?" asked Warrick looking down at the mess surrounding his feet.

"Um…baby stuff," replied Sara scratching her head. "So the nursery is upstairs the 3rd door on the left. And the paint is right there," spoke Sara pointing to two paints cans near the bottom stair.

"Great, thanks Sara," replied Nick as he grabbed one of the can and started to walk up the steps. Sara waited until they disappeared before she headed in to the kitchen.

Sara grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard and poured her self a glass of water from the tap. Once the glass was filled, she turned around and leaned her back against the counter and brought the glass up to her lips.

She drained it in two big gulps. Sara then turned around and refilled it again.

After the glass was empty she placed it into the sink and walked back into the crowded hallway. There Sara attempted to make a pathway. She then climbed up the stairs to check on the guys.

Sara stepped in to the nursery, which use to be one of the guest rooms. Warrick and Nick were busy apply primer to two of the walls and didn't notice Sara come in.

"Hey, How's it coming along?" she asked.

Warrick turned his head to her and smiled, "Its going well so far."

"That's good. If you guys feel thirsty or hungry the kitchen is all yours. I'm going to have a bath okay?" she asked.

"Yah Sara, that's fine. We're good," replied Nick who was rolling more paint on to the roller.

"Ok," replied Sara back. She smiled at the two men as she turned around and exited.

Sara closed her eyes and let her body sink into the hot steamy water of the bath. Her body immediately began to relax and her mind began to clear. Sara has always found that having a bath helps her clear her mind. Every since she was a little girl and her parents would fight. She would lye in the tub and drown out their voices.

Sara's eyes began to close and drift off to sleep when there was a soft knock at the door. "Sara," came a voice from the other side. It was Nick.

Sara's eyes shot open at the sound of her name and sat up more.

"Yah?" called back Sara. Hoping he would not open the door.

"Sara, Me and Warrick are heading out to get more rollers and paint brushes, do you need anything?" asked then Texan through the door.

"Um…no I'm good!" replied Sara, sinking back a bit into the soapy water.

"Ok, we'll be back soon."

"Kay."

Sara listened as the two men made their way down the stairs and out the door. Once Sara heard the sound of an engine starting, she lifted her self out of the tub.

Sara reached for a towel and dried her self off. She dropped the damp towel to the floor and walked into the bedroom.

There she looked for clean clothes. As she did so, goose bumps ran down her bare arms and legs. Sara ignored this.

Sara then finally settled for a pair of Grissom's sweatpants, since she was too big to fit into her own and her old Harvard sweatshirt. She then paddled back into the bathroom, where she drained the tub and cleaned up the dirty towel and clothes that were on the floor. She threw them into the hamper and turned off the light.

Sara made sure the bedroom was clean before heading down stairs into the kitchen.

There she fed Bruno and made her self a salad.

Just as Sara sat down at the table and picked up her fork, there was a knock at the door.

Sara sighed heavily as she got up and stepped into the hallway. "Coming," called out Sara, as she made her way through the path she had created earlier.

Before opening the door, she peaked through the peep hole to see who it was. It was Nick and Warrick. She opened the door and let the two men inside.

"Did you get what you wanted," asked Sara as she shut the door?

"Yah," replied Warrick at the brunette.

"Ok, now go finish painting you two or Grissom will have your head in the ground," teased Sara.

"Yah right," called Warrick over his shoulder as he mounted the stairs.

Sara watched him leave before turning her attention on Nick who was still standing in front of her. "What?" she asked as the young man smiled at her.

"Nothing, I'm just glade to see you happy," spoke the young man softly. Sara smiled her famous grin at him and shook her head.

"Just go you and finish painting," replied Sara.

"Yes Ma'am," teased the Texan as he mounted the stairs.

Sara paddled back into the kitchen to finish her salad.

At around three in the afternoon, Sara got a phone call from Grissom that he would be home around six and would bring dinner. Sara said that was fine and asked how work was going. Grissom began explaining to her how he arrived on scene Ecklie had been driving him up the wall, and the type of insect the body was covered in. He was about to describe what he found but was then cut off by Ecklie who had just entered the room. He apologized and said he had to go. Sara said goodbye and clicked off the phone.

By the time Grissom returned home, which was more around seven than six, Warrick and Nick had finished painting and were now working on putting together some of the furniture. Grissom entered the house, food containers in his hands, he called out to Sara.

"SARA, I'M HOME!"

"UP HERE!" cried Sara back. Grissom made his way upstairs to the nursery.

There was Sara standing in the door frame looking in at Warrick and Nick who were on the floor trying to put together the changing table. Sara looked over her shoulder as she heard foot steps approach.

She smiled at him, "Hi!"

Grissom's returned the smile and made his way over to her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention to the twoism.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Well, Nick and Warrick finished painting and they said they would help put together some of the furniture before they left. Since you know… you are not really good at that sort of thing!" explained Sara, glancing over at Grissom.

Grissom looked shocked, "I never said I wasn't good at handy work, I just said I would rather have someone else do it!"

"Well that someone is Nick and Warrick. But even they are not that good, for an hour now they have been trying to put together the changing table. And they are still working on it," went on Sara.

"Well, let's see you try, Miss Smarty pants!" cried Warrick.

"Well I would but…" replied Sara rubbing her stomach.

"Hey Man is that food?" cried Nick looking up and pointing towards the containers in Grissom's hands.

"Oh yah," replied Grissom looking down at his hands, "Help your selves!" He held out the containers to the two men.

"Thanks Griss," said Warrick taking the Styrofoam container from Grissom hand.

"Yah thanks!" said Nick also taking the other container and following Warrick out of the room.

Grissom waited for the two men disappear down the stairs before turning to Sara.

"Come here!" He smiled at Sara, holding out his arms. Sara smiled back at him and leaned into his body. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. Sara buried her face in Grissom chest, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like Tide.

Sara then lifted her head and glanced up at Grissom. He smiled down at her. She then titled her head upward until their lips met. They kissed for the longest time before Sara broke away.

"What?" asked Grissom looking concerned?

"The babies their kicking again," replied Sara as she took Grissom's hand and placed along her belly. Sure enough one of the babies kicked against Grissom's hand.

They both stared down at Sara's belly imaging what their children looked like moving around in there. "There saying hi!" spoke Sara as the babies once again kicked.

"Sure seems like it," replied Grissom. Just then Sara's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Sound like someone is hungry," chuckled Grissom. "Let's go get you something to eat." He then placed a hand on the small of Sara's back and ushered her out of the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed!

Please review!


	17. Collapsing

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- Collapsing

They were calling it the hottest day of the year so far. There was not a cloud in the sky to block the sun rays that were like hot knives against your back. Sara, Warrick and Catherine were on lucky enough to be working in doors on a double homicide

It was of what look to be a mother and son. They were killed inside their house.

Even know the three were blocked by the sun, it didn't stop the heat from coming in and making the house feel like a sweaty sock.

Sara was finding it hard to concentrate on what she was doing. She had eaten little this morning and had threw it up when she saw the bodies. Her back was aching to from crouching in front of the bodies. Sara was also suffering from heart burn a little but she hadn't told anyone this. She wasn't going to let pregnancy stop her from doing her job.

As Sara finish taking pictures of the mother body, she moved over to the son's. As she stood up a dizzy spell came over her and she had to grab on to the wall for support.

Catherine, who was in the room with her, noticed the brunette's unbalance. "You ok?" she asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just got a bit of a head rush, that's all," spoke Sara, smiling at the older lady.

Catherine still didn't look convinced at Sara explanation but didn't push it. She went back to collecting fingerprints.

Sara moved over to the son's body and crouched down and started to take pictures. Sara snapped four pictures before stopping. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her head started to throb. She had never had it this bad before.

The smell of the bodies and the heat were getting to her, she had to get out. She decided.

Just then Warrick walked in.

"I just finished talking to the person who found the bodies, the mail man. He said that the mom was always nice and greeted him every morning. He said the boy was real shy, every time he was in the yard playing and saw him coming over he would run into the house. He identified the boy as Jasper and the mom as Sue. He doesn't know anyone who would want to kill them. Kept to their business. Brass is busy interviewing some of the neighbors seeing if any of them saw anything," he explained to the two women.

"Well someone had to have seen or heard something," replied Catherine standing up. "I have collected a few finger prints. But I think they belong mostly to the boy and his mother.

Did anyone mention the dad or anything?"

"Nope but Brass is working on it. So Sara what have you been up too?" Asked Warrick looking over towards Sara, who was still crouched over the boy.

"Well, I have just been taking pictures of the bodies so far," replied Sara standing up.

Her head was throbbing badly now and her whole body felt like it was on fire. The room began to spin in front of Sara. She didn't know what was happening. Her eyes began to shut and she collapsed to the floor.

"SARA!" cried out Warrick as Sara's body hit the floor.

"OH MY GOSH!" cried out Catherine. Warrick ran over to Sara and fell to his knees beside her.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

No response.

"CATH, GET BRASS!" called out Warrick to the strawberry blonde, as he checked for a pulse.

As Catherine ran out of the room, Warrick got out his walkie talkie. "Dispatch this is CSI Brown, a fellow CSI as just collapsed. She is six month pregnant, we need an ambulance NOW!!"

* * *

What happen to Sara?

Will she and the twins be all right?

Have to wait and found out!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. Three Lives

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this.

* * *

Recovery- Three lives

Catherine ran out of the house and stopped dead at the porch. She looked around the yard, which was full of toys and people getting interviewed. She lifted up a hand to block the sun and searched for Brass. After a sec or two had passed she spotted him.

He was standing on the other side of the yellow tape, interviewing an elderly lady. Catherine did not hesitate as she ran down the porch steps, across the yard towards Brass.

"JIM! JIM," she called out to him.

Brass turned his head to see the strawberry blonde running full speed towards him.

"Woe Catherine, where's the fire?" teased the officer.

"No fire…Jim….Sara…has…collapsed," spoke Catherine, trying to catch her breath.

Brass dropped the smile on his face and eyes widened, "Collapsed, Sara!"

"Yah she stood up and just fell. Warrick is with her now. I think he is calling an ambulance."

Speak of the devil; an ambulance came blaring down the street and pulled up to the side of the house.

Catherine and Brass ran over to the paramedics who were getting out and pulling out a stretcher from the back.

"Where is she?" asked one of them.

"She's inside," spoke Catherine pointing towards the front door. Brass and Catherine stood there watching the two paramedics disappear into the house.

"Some one got to tell Grissom," spoke Brass softly as he watched the paramedics reappear with Sara.

"I know," whispered back Catherine thinking how Grissom would take the news.

Catherine eyes fell on Sara, as the stretcher came closer, her eyes were shut and her skin was pale. There was a mask over her face, giving her oxygen. Warrick was right behind.

All three stood there as the paramedics pulled the stretcher into the ambulance.

"I'm going with," called out Warrick as he stepped forward and climb into the back of the ambulance.

Once the ambulance had driven off the site, and Catherine and Brass turned back to the house, they realized they were still at a scene. Which had now been contaminated.

"I'll call Gil," spoke Catherine softly reaching into her front pocket and pulled out her cell. Catherine dial the number and pressed the phone to her ear. It was ringing.

As she heard Grissom voice on the other line, she turned her back towards Brass and started to walk away.

"Hey, Griss it's me Cath. I need to stop whatever you're doing and take a seat!" she explained.

"What?"

"Just do IT, ok!"

"Ok."

"Are you sitting?" asked Catherine, preparing her else for what she was going to say.

"Yah, yah I'm sitting. What is it?"

Catherine remained silent for a moment before speaking, "Look Gil, It's Sara."

The other end remained silent; all Catherine could hear was Grissom breathing.

"Sara collapsed. She was doing her work and everything seemed to be going fine. Then she stood up and just … fell. She is being rushed to Desert Palm now. Warrick went with her," continued Catherine.

Catherine began to worry about Grissom as he remained quiet. "Gil!"

"Yah," came a whisper from the other end.

"Everything will be fine….go she needs you!"

With that Catherine heard the other line click off. Catherine shut her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. She then began to walk back to were Brass stood, watching her.

"How did he take it?" asked the officer as Catherine approach him.

"I don't know really, he remained silent. Didn't say much." Replied Catherine, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sounds like he is in shock," spoke Brass staring over Catherine shoulder into the distance.

"Yah." The two stood in silence watching the commotion around them. Officers were still interviewing neighbors, not really knowing that three lives hanged in the balance.

Just then Catherine's phone went off. She reached for it and looked at the caller id. "It's Warrick," whispered Catherine over at Brass.

"Warrick what's happening? What's wrong?" she asked in a rush.

"Calm down Cath, I don't know. We just arrived at the hospital. They hooked her up to an IV in the ambulance but she still as not regain conscious yet. They have just rushed her into a trauma room. I'm not allowed in."

"So they haven't explained to you what happening… nothing!"

"No not one thing yet! Have you told Grissom?"

"Yah, I think he is on is way now. But when I talked to him he was pretty shocked, remained silent the whole time."

"Look I got to go, you are really not allowed to use cell phones in hospitals and one of the nurses is looking at me funny. I will call later when the doctors come out. Kay!"

"Kay, bye!" Catherine hung up the phone and started to explain to Brass what Warrick had told her.

At the hospital.

Grissom came running into the emergency room, just like he did 5 months ago when Sara had her car wreck. He had thought the next time he would be here was when Sara went into labor. I guess he was wrong.

"Where is she? What happened?" cried out Grissom as he ran over towards Warrick. Who was seat in a chair face buried in hands.

He looked up to see Grissom.

"Where is she? What happened?" repeated Grissom again.

Warrick stood up, "I don't know, they are with her now. They haven't told me anything."

Grissom just blinked at the man. Sweat ran down the bridge of his nose.

"Hey take a seat. You need to calm down." Spoke Warrick, ushering his boss to sit. Grissom did not argue.

It wasn't five minutes later before the doctor came out of Sara's room and approached the two men. Warrick noticed the doctor approaching; he poked Grissom in the ribs before standing up. Grissom looked up at Warrick then to the doctor and got to his feet as well.

Grissom studied the doctor as he came near. He was a young one, earlier thirties, Grissom guessed. He had raven black hair which fell just to his ear lobe. He wore Green scrubs and a white lab coat.

"Hi I'm Dr. Reese," spoke the young doctor in a British accent. He held out his hand. Both Warrick and Grissom shook it. They both then stared up at the doctor waiting for him to tell them about Sara. The doctor cleared his throat and smiled at the two.

"I'm sure you are both here about Miss. Sidle. Well…"

* * *

Oh sorry got to wait for the next chapter to find out what happen to Sara.

I know I'm evil but that is the kind of mood I am in today!

Please review! Maybe if I get enough reviews it will make me writ e the next chapter quicker.

Thank for Reading!


	19. Waking Up

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this

I know most of you were pretty mad at me for the way I ended things last chapter, with just leaving you hanging. But don't worry this chapter will not be like that.

* * *

Recovery- Waking up

Sara's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices. "She's awake," she heard one of them say. "Well it's about time," spoke another. "I'll go get the doctor," Sara then heard the door close and she was left alone.

Sara tried to lift her head to get a better view of the room but found she couldn't. It felt like a ton of bricks.

Sara heard the door open and foot steps come into the room. There were more of them this time. About 5 people or so.

A black haired man was standing over her, "Sara I'm Dr. Reese. How are you feeling?"

Sara tried to speak but nothing came out, she then realized there was a mask over her mouth. She raised a shaky hand and removed it before speaking. "I don't know, what happened?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

"You collapsed due to dehydration. This is not an uncommon thing to see during the summer, especially with pregnant women. Your have been hooked up to an IV for the time being to get your Vitals back to normal."

Sara looked down at her left wrist and sure enough there was a needle sticking out of it.

"Your collapse was also due from a heat stroke," continued the young face man.

He smiled down at Sara.

She just ignored this, "What about my babies?" she asked running a hand along her bump. Half excepting to feel a kick but nothing happened. Sara began to worry after the doctor didn't respond immediately. "Tell me they are okay!" cried Sara her voice shaking.

"When you came in the babies were very distressed and their heart beat was very slow," spoke the doctor. Sara started to cry at this point, "But their ok right! TELL ME THEY'RE FINE!"

"Sara," spoke a voice. Sara turned her head at this and saw Grissom approach her.

"Gil," breathed Sara. Grissom took Sara left hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. Sara looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with tears. He also looked like he was crying or maybe it was just the light noted Sara.

Sara slowly tore her eyes away from his and back to the doctor's. She studies his face looking for an answer.

"After we were able to get you stable and you hooked up. The babies started to also recover. Their heart beat is strong now. But we still continue to monitor them," Dr. Reese pointed to a machine beside him.

Relief ran through her body at this. Her babies where okay! Just then Sara felt two sharp kicks on her side. Tear of joy ran down her face. She grinned up at Grissom, "They're ok!"

Grissom smiled down at Sara and kissed her on the nose.

"I will be back to check on you later Sara," spoke the Doctor stepping away and leaving the room.

Two other people left the room as well.

"Who else is here?" asked Sara up at Grissom remembering she counted five.

"Me," responded Warrick stepping closer to the bed.

"Warrick," cried Sara turning her attention to the man.

He smiled down at her.

Sara laid awake that night listening to the soft snoring sounds coming from Grissom. Who was fast asleep in the chair beside the bed.

She was thinking about how she almost lost her babies today. And if she did what would have happened? Over the pass months Sara has come to be comfortable with pregnancy and motherhood. Even know when they probably do arrive she will not know what hit her but still. If she had lost both of them today a part of her knew she wouldn't be the same person. They had become such a big part of her life in the past few months.

Sara felt tears weld up in her eyes at the thought of this. Sara angrily brushed them away. The one thing Sara didn't like about pregnancy is that it made her a weepy vulnerable woman.

Sara knew she should be sleeping right now but she couldn't. She was afraid if she fell asleep something bad would happen. So she fought the urge too. Instead she ran her hands over her belly feeling every movement the twins made. This started to get Sara thinking about their personalities and what they will be like. She also started to think up names for them.

Just as Sara started to drift off to sleep a deep pain erupted over her abdomen. Sara hand shot immediately to her stomach. What was that? She thought to her self.

A moment later it happened again. Sara let out a moan and gripped on to the blanket which covered her. By the time it was over, Sara had broken into a cold sweat and was breathing heavily.

The next time it came Sara closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, crying out in pain.

Grissom eyes shot open at Sara's cries. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," cried a scared Sara. "I think its contractions!" She looked over at Grissom.

"Contractions?" he repeated, his face going from confused to worry. Just then Sara let out a cry of emotion as another contraction came over her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her breathing was rapid. "Ssshhhhhh," breathed Grissom taking Sara in his arms. "You have to stay calm, I'm getting a doctor." He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Just as Grissom returned with a nurse, Sara began contracting again. "Oh dear," mumbled the nurse looking from Sara to the machine which was monitoring the babies. She stared down at the chart.

"What's wrong?" asked Grissom in a worried tone.

The nurse looked up at him and gave him sympathy look before responding, "It looks like she is in premature labor, I will go page the doctor!"

With that the nurse ran out of the room.

"Premature labor! But it's too early for them to come out! They 're still too tiny!" cried Sara, tears steaming down her face.

"I know, don't worry everything will be fine." Grissom bent down beside Sara bed and took her hand in his.

Just then the room door burst open and Dr. Reese and Dr. Carson came running in! Sara and Grissom watched in silence as both doctors looked at the chart and exchanged looks.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" asked Sara.

Dr. Carson looked up at her, "It does appear like you have gone into premature labor. Now there is nothing to worry about, we are going to get you something to stop the contractions," spoke Dr. Carson who noticed the terror in Sara's eyes.

"Promise?" whispered Sara, still looking worried.

"Promise!" spoke Dr. Carson giving Sara hand a pat before leaving the room.

Dr. Carson returned with a needle and inserted into Sara's IV. "Now Sara this is going to relax your uterus muscles and stop them from contracting," spoke Dr. Carson.

Sara just nodded and held on to Grissom's hand. Just then Sara's eyes began to close and she passed out. "What's happening?" asked Grissom worried, staring up at Dr. Carson for an answer.

"It's just the medicine working. Also it just her body telling her she needs to rest. She has been through a lot today," explained Dr. Carson to Grissom.

"What caused her to go into premature labor?" asked Grissom staring over at Sara and brushing her hair off her face.

"Anything really. Lot of woman go into premature labor. But a major cause of it could had been the heat stroke Sara suffered from earlier. Another possibility is the distress of the twins earlier," explained Dr. Carson.

Grissom nodded and thanked the doctor for all her help. Dr. Carson then left the room leaving Grissom and Sara alone.

Grissom began to caress Sara's cheek with his thumb. It was then Sara' eyes opened.

"They stopped!" examined Sara sitting up and rubbing a hand over her bump.

"That's good!" spoke Grissom.

Sara looked towards him and smiled. Grissom smiled back. "You should get some rest."

"But I'm scared," spoke Sara softly dropping her glaze back on her bump.

Grissom gave Sara's hand a squeeze. She looked up at this, her eyes shinning with tears.

"Hey," spoke Grissom softly, wiping away the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. He then leaned in and kissed her on the tip of the nose. His blue eyes started at her brown ones, "Get some rest," he spoke.

Sara nodded and rested her head against the pillow. She gave Grissom a shy smile before closing her eyes. Just as Grissom thought she was asleep Sara spoke. "Lye with me!"

Grissom hesitated at first but then slowly kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed beside Sara.

Sara turned on her side so that she was facing him. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Sara brought up her hands and tucked them under her cheek. With one arm kept around her, Grissom reached out with the other and drew up the blanket.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	20. Bed Rest

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this

* * *

Recovery- Bed Rest

"You and the twins seem to be doing good now but I still to not want to take a risk. So I am putting you on bed rest for about a month."

Sara's jaw dropped at this, "A month!"

Dr. Carson smiled at her, "I know it seems like a long time but it will be good for the twins and for you. I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it wasn't necessary. But it is!"

Sara just stared at the doctor and nodded.

"Well Thank you, Dr. Carson for all your help," spoke Grissom standing up and shaking the woman hand.

"Your welcome, and now all I need for you to do is fill out some forms and then you two can be on your way," explained the doctor handing over a clip board and pen to Grissom.

As Grissom started to fill out the papers, Dr. Carson turned to Sara.

"Now I will see you in a month." The doctor smiled at Sara warmly. Sara returned it and thanked the doctor.

Once Dr. Carson had left, Sara turned to Grissom who was still filling out forms. "BED REST! REALLY?" she cried out raged.

Grissom looked over at her, "It's for your own good."

"I know," sighed Sara resting her against the pillow and closing her eyes. "Are you done yet?"

"Just about," answered Grissom not taking his eyes off the paper. "There I'm done!" Grissom looked up at Sara, and showed her the filled out form.

Back at home Grissom carried Sara up the stairs to the bedroom. "You know you will be doing this again very soon," Sara spoke as he carried her through the door way.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Carrying me through the thresh hold," she replied grinning up at him.

"Really," spoke Grissom raising his eyebrows.

"Really!" spoke Sara.

Grissom placed Sara down on the bed gently and kissed her softly. He then broke off the kiss and stood up. Sara looked up at him questionably.

"I'm going to go get the TV from the other room and bring it in here. So you will have something to do well I go in to work," replied Grissom.

"Wait… your going into work?

"Yah only for a little while, Ecklie wants to talk to me! I'll be back," he spoke softly reassuring her. He then left the room and returned a few minutes later carrying the TV.

"Watch your back!" cried Sara as she watched Grissom bring it in.

Grissom placed it down on the dresser and plugged it into the wall. He then threw the clicker on to the bed, it landed with a soft thump beside Sara feet.

Sara reached out and grabbed it and then leaned back against the pillows. "What no DVD player?" asked Sara titling her head at Grissom.

Grissom stared at her and sighed. He then left the room and returned with it in his hands.

Sara smiled at this.

After watching Grissom try to hook it up to the TV the phone rang. Sara reached over to the night stand and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Sara, its Catherine," spoke the other end.

"Oh Hey Cath," greeted Sara.

"How are you feeling?" asked the strawberry blonde sounding concerned.

"Better," replied Sara as she watched Grissom for the tenth time swear out of frustration.

"I heard you're on bed rest that sucks. I was on bed rest for the last month of my pregnancy with Lindsey."

"It does suck," replied Sara letting out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just Gil, he trying to hook up the DVD player for me and it's not going so well," laughed Sara again as Grissom went on swearing like a sailor.

He then turned around and looked at her, his eyes dark. "What? You want to try!" cried Grissom clearly pissed off.

"No thank you," replied Sara to him, eyes dancing.

"Hey do you want to come over?" asked Sara examining the ends of her hair. "Gil as to go into work and I also think he doesn't want me to be alone."

"Sure," replied Catherine on the other end.

"Ok, see you in a bit then," spoke Sara into the phone.

"Ok, see you soon!" replied Catherine hanging up.

Sara clicked off the phone too and put it back on the nightstand. "Catherine coming over," spoke Sara turning back at Grissom.

"That's good," replied Grissom over his shoulder. "Finally!" he then cried after he got the DVD player hooked up to the TV.

"Yes finally!" replied Sara grinning up a Grissom, teasing him.

"Oh you think you're so funny, uh?" asked Grissom coming closer.

Sara just continued to grin as he came closer to the bed. Their eyes locked as he kneed down on the bed. Grissom then whacked Sara playfully on the head with a pillow.

Sara was shocked at this and stared up at Grissom.

"Not so funny anymore, are we?" spoke Grissom raising his eyebrows and smiling.

Sara smiled back at him, and then picked up the pillow which now lay across her chest and whacked him against the head with it.

Soon Catherine arrived and Grissom led her up to the bed room.

"Hey," greeted Catherine to Sara as she stepped into the room.

"Hey," greeted Sara back. Her eyes then fell on the stacks in Catherine's arms. "What's all that?" asked Sara pointing.

"Oh these, they are just a few things I picked up for you," explained Catherine as she came closer to the bed.

"Fist off we have Cosmo," explained Catherine holding up the magazine and placing it on the bed. "Then we have your classic tabloids," went off Catherine holding up three magazines. "Next we have your parenting magazines," Catherine smiles over at Sara and held up two magazines which both had bald smiling babies on them. "And lastly we have you bridal magazines!"

Sara frowned at this, "Why do I need those?"

"Duh… you're getting married!"

"Yah but it's not going to be big! We are probably just going to elope or something, nothing fancy!" Catherine just started at Sara like she just slapped her. She then turned to Grissom mouth open. Grissom just shrugged at this, "I'll do whatever she wants. All I want is to get married to her!"

Catherine's eyes darkened at this and turned back to Sara. Catherine gave the brunette a look saying we will talk about it later.

Sara shook her head at her friend and noticed a plastic bag around Catherine's wrist.

"What's in there?" she asked.

Catherine looked down at the bag and opened it. "I know you only really read forensic books and such but I thought maybe you would like to try something different," Catherine reached into the bag and held up 5 paperback romance novels. Sara squinted at the books, "Catherine…"began Sara.

"I know, I know they're not your style but…"

"No, Catherine it's not that," said Sara shaking her head.

"Then what?" asked Catherine confused.

"It's…I've already read those!"

"Oh…oh! Well I'll just get you some others one then!" said Catherine a huge smile coming across her face.

Sara rolled her eyes at this and reached out and grabbed one of the magazines and started to flip through it.

Catherine then turned to Grissom and handed him a magazine. Grissom started at the women questionably before taking it. "It's just something I picked up for you!" spoke Catherine, trying to hide back a smile.

Grissom looked down at the cover and his mouth dropped. "You brought me Playboy!" cried Grissom holding up the magazine.

Sara looked up at this and burst out laughing. "I thought with Sara on bed rest for awhile, you would need a way to…entertain your self!" explained Catherine biting back the laughter. This made Sara laugh even harder. Grissom started at both women outraged clearly not seeing what was so funny.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 


	21. Foot Massages

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this

* * *

Recovery- Foot Massages

Greg was on his way to DNA to get his results from Mandy about the four blonde hairs he found at the crime scene when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"OH….OH GIL..." The young CSI ears perk at this and eyebrows deepen. 'No…no, it can't be!' thinks Greg as he steps closer to where the noise is coming from, Grissom's office.

The blinds are drawn and the door is closed. 'Strange,' observes the young man leaning closer to the door and listening in.

"OH YES….RIGHT THERE….OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH…" moans someone on the other side. Greg presses his hear up closer to the door, trying to place the voice.

"OH YES…GIL….OOHH….YYYEEESSSS……!" moaned the very familiar voice. It then hit Greg like a tone of bricks, 'SARA!'

A disgusted look came across Greg's face and stepped back from the door. Like it was producing off an odor or something. 'No….Sara….and ….. Grissom….doing it….in his office…..No!' thought the young CSI shocked. His eyes then widened shinny with excitement. This would truly earn him gossip points.

A huge smile spread across his face as he ran off to the break room, forgetting about the hairs in DNA.

When Greg arrived in the break room everyone was in there, either getting their coffee, taking a break, eating lunch, reading the newspaper or talking.

Everyone looked up at Greg as he ran into the room. "What's up Greggo?" asked Nick staring up at the young CSI from his seat.

"Oh nothing, Nicky!" spoke Greg through his smile.

"If you say so," replied Nick giving Greg a confused look.

"No serious Greg, what's got you so high spirited?" asked Catherine turning towards Greg and taking a sip from her coffee.

Greg just merely flashed his pearly whites at her, "If only you knew!"

"Okay," spoke Catherine giving a 'Greg's gone crazy' look.

"Maybe it's just his Blue Hawaiian stuff getting to him!" suggested Warrick.

"Do you really want to know what's got me so happy!" asked Greg to all three CSI.

"YES!" they all replied at once.

"Well I will tell you! Grissom and Sara are doing it in Grissom's office!" cried Greg rocking back and forth.

Catherine spited out her coffee at the words doing it and Grissom's office.

Nick's jaw dropped to the table. Warrick stared be wiled at Greg.

"And you know this because?" asked Catherine finally getting her self back together.

"You didn't see them…did you?" asked Nick, worried about what the answer would be.

"No the door was close," replied Greg.

"Of course," added Warrick.

"But I over heard them," pointed out Greg.

"What did you hear?" asked Catherine, raising an eyebrow at Greg. Wondering what exactly he heard to make him come to this conclusion.

"The usual moans, giggles, etc…" explained Greg.

Everyone just stared at him disbelieving. None of them could believe that Grissom and Sara two of the most private and mature people where going at it in such a public place like an office.

"If you don't believe me, go hear it for your self!" at that Greg turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

All three exchanged looks and ran out after him.

Greg was just outside the door waiting for them, "Follow me!"

They all followed Greg as he started to walk down the hall towards Grissom's office.

All four stood around the office door not knowing what to do. "This is wrong," whispered Nick looking over his shoulder. "If they are doing something in there, it's their business and we should respect that!"

"Oh stop being a baby Nicky and listen!" spoke Catherine leaning her ear against the door. Nick looked at Warrick; he just shrugged and leaned in.

Nick sighed and eventually did the same.

All three listened in and heared nothing.

"Greg nothing is happening!" whispered Catherine sounding a bit disappointed. Then all the sudden, a soft moan came through the cracks of the door.

"OOooooooooooohhhhhhhhh…"

"This is just sick!" whispered an outraged Nick stepping back from the door. "Let's go," motioned the man to his friends, who stayed glue to the door.

"SSHHH!" spoke Catherine.

"OOOHHHHHH….GILLL!"

"OH MY!" cried Catherine, clasping a hand over her month and stepping back. Warrick did the same after he heard Sara let out a lusty laugh.

As Greg stood up he rested a hand against the door knob for support. Not knowing it was unlock, the door opened and Greg stumbled into the room.

Catherine, Nick and Warrick all hesitated before slowly appearing in the room.

There stood Grissom against his desk with Sara's right foot in his hands, massaging it.

Sara and Grissom both looked up at the outburst. Relief ran through all four of their bodies as they saw that the couple was both fully clothed.

Grissom raised an eyebrow at the four eavesdroppers waiting for an explanation.

Greg smiled over at his boss, hoping to break the ice.

"Um…I thought….we thought… that you guys were doing it… we heard moans!" explained Greg shoving his hand in his pockets talking to his feet.

Grissom blinked, "You thought we were having intercourse in the middle of the day in my office!"

"Yes we did… but we don't anymore!" replied Greg, looking up at Grissom. Grissom stared blankly at the young man.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry!" explained Greg looking over at the rest of them.

"Yah sorry, you guys!" spoke Nick.

"Sorry!" spoke Warrick.

"Yah same here, I'm so sorry Gil and Sara! We should have known better!" explained Catherine.

"It's ok," replied a seven month pregnant Sara, giving them a reassuring smile.

Everyone then looked over at Grissom nervously, who had not spoken a word.

The room grew silent, the only noise coming from the hissing of Grissom's roaches.

"Well we will just get back to work now!" replied Greg.

All four exited the room closing the door behind them.

At the sound of the door closing Sara looked up at Grissom and laughed.

Grissom's baby blues fell on her and smiled.

"Image, if they had only come in a few minutes earlier!" spoke Sara.

"I know," nodded Grissom giving her a playful wink. "Just a few minutes earlier."

He then went back to massaging her foot.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	22. Trouble Sleeping

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss, and should read that before reading this

* * *

Recovery- Trouble Sleeping

Sara turned over in her sleep and reached out a hand to find Grissom. Her hand ran along the soft material of the sheets but found nothing.

"Gil," she whispered. There was no response.

She then slowly opened her eyes. They fell on the empty side of the bed.

Sara perched her self up on her elbows and squinted over at the digital clock on the night stand. It read 12:45.

Grissom was at work now, thought Sara looking down at the empty side of the bed. Sara closed her eyes and let out a disappointed sigh.

She swung her legs over the bed and slowly got up, holding on to the back board for support as she got to her feet.

Sara who was fully wake now, paddled into the bathroom. She switched on the light and squinted. The light was harsh and bright. Sara let her eyes adjust before doing anything else. She then closed the door, even though there was no one else in the house besides her and went to the bathroom.

Sara flushed the toilet and stood up. She walked over to the vanity and splashed cold water on her face. Sara turned off the water and reach out for a face towel to dry it on. After she had dried her face, Sara looked up at the mirror and studied her self.

Her hair was still damp from her shower earlier and there was now ringlets framing her face. Her skin was pale and tired looking. Her eyes where their normal brown but they looked sadder then usual. Sara took a step back and stood on her tip toes, examining her bump in the mirror. 'I look huge,' whispered Sara to her self. She was 7 almost eight months pregnant now. She had gained over 10 pounds. The doctor told her she was progressing well and was the average size for a woman expecting twins.

She then pulled up her night gown she was wearing revealing her large bump. Sara looked at it in the mirror stress marks were beginning to appear along the sides and her belly button was being to stick out.

Sara then dropped her shirt, which fell mid thigh and lowered her self back on her heels. She turned off the light and stepped back into the dark bedroom. Her eyes fell on the unmade bed. She let out a sigh.

Sara paddled over to the bed and grabbed a pillow. She then woke up Bruno who was asleep on the edge of the bed. Bruno stared up a Sara with his brown eyes. "Come Bruno," she spoke motioning with her hands for him to come.

Bruno jumped off the bed and blinked up at her.

Sara then turned on her heel and out of the room. The dog followed.

Sara opened the hall closet and pulled out a blanket. She tucked it under her arm with the pillow and walked towards a door.

Sara opened the door and stepped into the room. The moon was bright that night and shown into the room. Sara walked across the room and dropped the pillow and blanket on the chair. Sara then turned around and walked back into the hallway towards the bedroom.

She walked across the cold wood floor to the walk in closet. She flicked on the light and started sifting through the rack of clothing. Sara searched until she came across what she was looking floor. She pulled the shirt off the hanger and through it over her head. It was big on her but she didn't care. She rolled up the sleeves and breathed in the scent of it. It smelt like him.

Sara turned off the light and walked back to the previous room. Bruno was lying at the foot of the chair, already asleep. Instead of going over to the chair, Sara walked over to the side of the room and where one of the cribs stood. She ran a hand along the frame of it. Sara stared down in it. It was empty now but soon it would have a sleeping baby laying in it. Sara then flicked on the mobile which hanged over the crib. A soft lullaby started to play from it as it danced around in circles.

Sara turned her back towards it and walked over to the other side, where another crib lay.

Sara appeared in it and imagined again what would soon lye in it. Sara flipped on the mobile and it sprang to life like the other one. Sara looked around the room, soft lights dance around it now.

She then walked over to the chair and took a seat making sure not to wake Bruno. Sara brought her knees up to her chest and tucked her feet under her. She threw the blanket over her.

Sara reached down and gave Bruno a scratch behind the ears before curling up to against the pillow. She clothed her eyes and breathed in its scent. It smelt like Grissom. Sara then drifted off to sleep with the soft lullaby music playing over her.

That night Sara didn't want to be alone. She wanted all the people she loved to be around her that night.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please Review!


	23. Baby Shower

Do not own CSI!

Do not own John Steinbeck's book The Pearl. So please do not sue!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

* * *

Recovery- Baby Shower

"How about Apolonia?" asked Grissom appearing at Sara over his glasses.

"What?" cried Sara.

"Apolonia! If one of them is a girl, how about Apolonia?" explained Grissom to Sara.

Sara raised her eyebrows at him still not getting it. "It's Greek. It's pronounced ah-poh-lone-yah," spoke Grissom sounding out the word.

"I'm not naming our little girl, Apolonia. She will get teased for sure!" replied Sara shaking her head from side to side. "Nnnoooooo!"

"We can call name her Abby for short!" went on Grissom.

Sara just stared at Grissom hands on hips, "Then name her Abigail if you like Abby for short!"

"No Abigail as been done too much. Apolonia is unique," explained Grissom once again to Sara.

"It's weird!"

"It's a character in John Steinbeck's book The Pearl!"

"I DON'T CARE WERE THE STUPID NAME IS FROM WE'RE NOT NAMING OUR CHILD THAT!" snapped Sara. She and Grissom had been going at this for the whole morning, trying to choose names and Sara was finally getting to her breaking point.

Grissom was taken back by this and a little hurt. He didn't think the name was that bad.

"FINE!" screamed Grissom back at Sara. "HERE, you choose a name!" Grissom tossed the baby name book at Sara. Sara barely caught it with the tips of her fingers. She through a dirty look Grissom's way before flipping through the book.

"What about Casey and Brooklyn?" asked Sara looking up at Grissom. "They're both unisex. So could be used for a boy or a girl!"

Grissom deep blues met her warm brown ones, "No," he replied shaking his head.

"Why the hell not?" she asked look of outrage flashing over her face.

"Sara, they're perfectly fine names but I just don't see our kids being a Casey or Brooklyn," spoke Grissom calmly.

"But you see our child as an Apolonia," muttered Sara angrily under breathe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" replied Sara flipping through the book.

"No seriously Sara, what did you say?" demanded Grissom.

"Fine, you want to know what I said, uh!" asked Sara. "What I said was but you see our child as an Apolonia!"

"Not this again," spoke Grissom shaking his head.

"YES GIL, THIS AGAIN!" yelled Sara.

Grissom ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He didn't want to argue with Sara. Picking out names shouldn't be this hard or stressful.

Sara stared at Grissom, lips pouted and arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Look Sara, we're both tired and frustrated. Maybe we should just stop here and continue tomorrow," explained Grissom, his baby blues staring into her brown ones.

Sara remained silent thinking over what he had just said, she then sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you," spoke a relieved Grissom giving Sara a peck on the cheek. "Now I must go to court!" spoke Grissom looking down at his watch.

Sara eyes widened at this, "What? You have to work but we have a doctor's appointment!"

Grissom looked up at this and stared at her shocked, "We do?"

"Um Yah, in 20 minutes to be exact!" she replied looking over at the clock ticking away on the wall.

"Well I will have to miss this one. I'm due in court," he replied, there was nothing he could do about it. His hands were tied.

"You never told me that!" spoke Sara.

"Yes I did!" replied Grissom calmly.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" cried Sara, angry tears welding up in her eyes.

"YES I DID!" shot back Grissom.

"NO YOU…" Sara began to argue back but stopped her self. "You know what Gil, you do what you have to do and I will do what I have to do!" spoke Sara controlling her voice.

Grissom looked over at Sara and noticed there were tears in her eyes. "Sara…" he began but was cut off.

"No Gil, its fine!" she spoke raising her hands.

"Sara…" repeated Grissom again. Sara just shook her head and began to walk away. Grissom reached out and grabbed her forearm. Sara shook him off and walked out of the room.

"SARA SIDLE!"

Sara looked up at her name being called and stood up. She walked over to were the clerk stood behind the desk. "Ms. Sidle?" she asked once she saw Sara approach.

"Yes that's me," replied Sara.

"Dr. Carson will see you now. You can wait for her in there!" explained the clerk pointing to the door nearest to them.

"Thank you," replied Sara. She smiled at the clerk before turning towards the door.

In the room Sara got her self propped up on the exam table. Sara was at her doctor's appointment. After her fight with Grissom, she had called her self a cab but at the last minute had cancelled it and had gotten a ride from Grissom, who had offered.

Soon Dr. Carson entered. "Hello Sara!" greeted the doctor warmly.

"Hi!" replied Sara smiling at the doctor.

"No, Gil today?" asked the doctor as she approached Sara.

"No," replied Sara shaking her head. "He's at work."

"Well let's get started then," spoke the doctor. Sara nodded as Dr. Carson began to take her blood pressure.

Dr. Carson also checked her heart beat and examined her belly. "Your twins seem to like to move around," she smiled over at Sara.

"Yah, especially when mommy is trying to sleep," replied Sara. Dr. Carson laughed at this and began to hook up the ultra sound machine.

Sara lifted up her shirt and leaned back as Dr. Carson began to move the probe around her belly.

Sara closed her eyes and let the sounds of twins heart beep wash over her.

"Your twins look healthy and well," spoke Dr. Carson turning off the machine. Sara lowered her shirt and lifted her self up.

"Now I probably know the answer to this but do you want to know the sex of the baby?" asked the doctor turning to Sara.

Sara shook her head, "No thank you. We want it to be a surprise!" replied Sara running a hand over her stomach. 'We' seems to becoming more like I now a days,' thought Sara to her self.

"That's what I thought," replied the doctor smiling at Sara. "Now I want to weight you before you go," spoke Dr. Carson pointing towards the scale in the corner.

Dr. Carson helped Sara off the table and over to the scale. After she was done weighting Sara, she told her she could go.

"Thank you again Dr. Carson," spoke Sara over to the doctor as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

"No problem," replied the doctor, "Now I will see you in 2 weeks or so, just to catch up and see how you are going. Only a month to go!"

"I know," spoke Sara. With that they said their good byes and Sara left the room.

Sara waited until she was out of the building before she called her self a cab.

When Sara arrived home she walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Sara took a sip before waddling into the living room to check the messages on the machine, there was none. At this Sara heard Grissom's pull up to the front of the house.

Grissom poked his head into the living room and looked at Sara, "Are you ready?"

"Yah, are you?" she asked back.

"Yah just let me change out of this suit and we'll be on our way," explained Grissom.

"Kay," replied Sara taking a sip of water and turning her attention to the window. Grissom continued to stare at her for a sec or two more before turning around and exiting the room.

Grissom and Sara arrived at Catherine's 20 minutes later. The whole car ride neither of them spoke a word to each other. Grissom however attempted several times to start a conversation but Sara would have none of it.

Grissom pulled up to the drive way and got out of the car. He made his way over to the passenger side to help Sara out but by the time he got there she was already half way to the house. Grissom sighed and began to run after her. He caught up to her just as she was about to ring the door bell.

Grissom reached out and grabbed her arm lowering it. Sara turned to him angrily.

"Sara, can we talk before we go in?" he asked his baby blues piercing into her.

"Talk about what Gil?" she asked reaching over to ring the door bell. "There is nothing to talk about!"

"Yes there is!" replied Grissom giving Sara's hand a squeeze.

"No there isn't!" snapped Sara pulling her hand away from Grissom's. "We're fine!"

"Then why won't you talk to me!" Grissom grabbed Sara by the shoulders and turned her towards him.

Sara looked up into Grissom clear blue eyes and was about to response when,

"Hey you guys!" greeted Catherine opening the door.

Grissom's dropped his hands from Sara's shoulders but did not take his eyes off her.

Sara dropped her gaze and turned to her friend, "Hi, Cath!"

Catherine noticed immediately that she had interrupted something but didn't push in. "Come in, everyone is already here!" explained Catherine as Sara and Grissom entered the house. As Grissom walked by her, his eyes darkened.

Catherine closed the door and turned to the couple. "Now Grissom all the guys are outside BBQing, why don't you go join them?" suggested Catherine.

"Um, yah sure!" replied Grissom still looking at Sara.

Once Grissom had disappeared, Catherine turned to Sara. "Is everything ok between you two? Cause it seems like I interrupted something just there on the porch," spoke Catherine looking concerned.

Sara shook her off, "No you didn't. Me and Gil we're…fine!" she spoke. This was Sara's baby shower and she didn't want to get into her troubles with Grissom.

Catherine didn't look convinced. "Cath, we're fine!" spoke Sara again reassuring her friend. Catherine stared at the brunette for a moment before smiling. Catherine still was not convinced by Sara but didn't want to push it.

Catherine then ushered Sara into the living room where she was greeted by all her fellow co-workers. "HAPPY BABY SHOWER!" they cried.

Sara took a deep breath and took it all in. There were thousands of balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling. There was a whole stack of presents in the centre of the room. Sara looked around the room at all the smiling faces; there was Sofia, Mandy, Wendy, and Lindsey.

"Nick, Warrick, Greg and Brass are all outside!" added Catherine, ushering Sara over to a chair.

Sara took a seat; "I can't believe you did all this!" she spoke looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, I didn't do a thing. Lindsey and her friends did it all!" replied Catherine.

"Well thanks Lindsey!" spoke Sara at Lindsey. "No problem," replied Lindsey.

Soon the boys came in with the food. "Soups on!" called out Greg from the kitchen.

Everyone got up and made their way to the kitchen. Sara began to get up when Nick came rushing in. "What are you doing?" asked the Texan.

"Getting up!" replied Sara looking up at her friend confused.

"No, I will get you something!" spoke Nick placing his plate on the end table and helping Sara sit back down.

"Nicky…" protested Sara.

"No Sara you just sit tight and I will be right back," replied Nick softly caressing her hand before standing up.

Grissom walked in at this gesture. A tad of jealously ran through him. He was supposed to be the one to get her food. The one who was suppose to comfort him. But instead he watched another man do it for him. Grissom had just gotten his own food and was coming in here to ask what Sara wanted instead Nick beat him too it.

Sara looked up as Nick left to see Grissom standing in the corner. Their eyes met. Sara was about to say something when they were interrupted by Greg and Warrick.

"Hey Girl!" called Warrick coming over to the woman.

Sara gave Grissom a shy smile before turning to her friend. Warrick bent down and wrapped an arm around her. Sara hugged him back.

Greg was next.

Soon Nick returned with Sara's food and took a seat next to her.

Grissom watched as Sara laughed and chatted away with the three men.

"Hey," spoke Brass coming up beside Grissom. Grissom paid no attention to his friend and continued to stare at Sara.

Brass followed Grissom gaze, "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," replied Grissom.

"Come on tell me," persuaded the officer.

"There's nothing to tell Jim," replied Grissom tearing his eyes away from Sara and to Brass.

"If you say so," shrugged Brass walking pass Grissom over to Sara.

After everyone was done eating and cake was served it was present time.

"Open mine first!" cried an excited Greg shoving a silver package in Sara's face.

Sara laughed at this, "Ok, Greg I will!" Taking the package in her hands and placing on her lap.

Greg grinned as he watched Sara tore through the paper. "Baby Monitors!" cried out Sara staring down at the box. "Thank you Greg!"

"Oh, it's nothing," gushed Greg.

Next was Sofia's gift, it was a number of sleepers and two teddy bears. Sara thanked Sofia before moving on to Mandy's. "Now Catherine told me you need one!" spoke Mandy as Sara tore off the wrapping paper and stared down at the box. "I do need one, thank you!" spoke Sara smiling up at the brunette. Mandy was relieved by this.

"What is it?" asked Greg trying to get a look at the box.

"A breast pump!" replied Sara holding up the box.

"Oh," whispered Greg.

Next was Nicky, who gave Sara a baby bath and baby shampoo. Along with a number of bibs and oneies.

Brass's gift was two car seats and a gift certificate to Toy-R-Us.

Wendy gift was baby books. Sara was mesmerized by them. They both had white lace covers and a spot were you put a picture of the baby in. Sara looked up to Wendy with tears in her eyes and thanked her.

Warrick present was two sets of knitted booties, one yellow, and the other green. "My gran knitted them," pointed out Warrick. "Well tell her thank you for me," replied Sara.

He also gave Sara a picture frame which said the twins on it.

Lindsey gift was next it was a book of coupons for free babysitting.

Catherine's gift was last. "There in my room," explained Catherine getting up. "I need your help Warrick." The two left the room and came carry back two bassinettes.

Sara's jaw dropped as she eyed them.

"Catherine…" began Sara but Catherine stopped her.

"No, this is my gift to you," she spoke. Sara got up and walked towards the bassinettes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she examined them. Grissom got up at this and thanked Catherine and everyone for their gifts.

Grissom then walked over to Sara who was still looking at the bassinettes. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Can I talk with you?"

Sara looked up at him tears still in her eyes and nodded. Grissom placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the room to the back porch.

Nick watched as the two walked out of the room. He waited until Grissom had shut the sliding door before speaking. "What's that all about?" he asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

"I think they just need sometime alone," spoke Catherine, who had started to clean up the mess of wrapping paper on the floor.

Just then Grissom and Sara came in blazing by them. "What's wrong?" asked Warrick.

"Sara gone into labor!" cried Grissom over his shoulder as he ushered Sara out of the house.

* * *

I know another cliffy…sorry couldn't help my self!

And if you are wondering where I got the name Apolonia from is the book The Pearl but also I was suppose to be name that but then my dad saved the day and said no! Thanks dad I owe you a lot!

Please review and thanks for reading!


	24. Braxton Hicks

Do not own CSI!

Do not own John Steinbeck's book The Pearl. So please do not sue!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

* * *

Recovery- Braxton-Hicks

"Can I talk with you?"

Sara looked up at him tears still in her eyes and nodded. Grissom placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the room to the back porch. Grissom closed the sliding door behind him and turned to Sara.

Their eyes met and lingered on each other. Neither knowing what to say.

Grissom closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Sara, honey I'm sorry. I should have known that we had a doctor's appointment. I shouldn't have put work first but I did. I'm sorry." His words were kind and gentle. Grissom walked over to Sara and took her hands in his. Sara flinched at this.

"What's wrong?" he asked studying her face. Her eyes were closed and she biting down on her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked again sounding concerned.

Sara remained silent for moment before looking up at Grissom. "I think I am in labor!" she whispered.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" cried Grissom. "Labor? Are you sure?"

Sara nodded, "I been having pains in my stomach ever since we arrived, I thought it was just nerves. But now I think their contractions."

Grissom just stared at Sara shell shocked. It was too early for her to be going into labor. She still had a month to go. They weren't ready, he wasn't ready!

Sara then dropped Grissom hands, and clutched her stomach as a pain ran through it.

As Sara let out a moan, Grissom ushered her back into the house.

"What's wrong?" Grissom heard Warrick ask as he went blazing by them.

"Sara gone into labor!" replied Grissom as he opened the front door and helped Sara out.

Grissom helped Sara into the car before rushing over to the driver seat and pulling out of the drive way.

"Grissom slow down, you are going to get us both killed!" cried Sara as Grissom blazed down the road.

"I need to get you to the hospital. There is no way my kids are going to be delivered on the side of the road!" he cried not taking his eyes off the road.

Sara laughed at his determination. She had never seen him like this, it was kind of cute.

Just then another pain came over Sara. She closed her eyes hoping it would stop soon.

Grissom looked over at Sara and gently touch her arm, "Don't worry babe, we'll be there soon!" Grissom turned his attention back to the road and made a sharp left turn.

Grissom pulled up to the hospital and jumped out. He ran over to the passenger side and helped Sara out. Grissom took Sara's hand and placed the other one on the small of her back. Together they made their way into the building.

"My Wife has gone into labor!" cried Grissom to the nurse sitting behind the desk. Sara smiled at this, he called her his wife! "I need a doctor!" cried Grissom in a rush.

The nurse looked up at Grissom then shifted her eyes to Sara. "If you could just wait over there," spoke the nurse pointing to the small area of chairs. "A doctor will be with you shortly!"

Grissom looked at the nurse like she had just told him to strip down naked. Sara thanked the nurse and began to pull Grissom over to the waiting area.

"Sit, everything will be fine," spoke Sara sitting Grissom down in a chair and rubbing his hand.

"I'm the one suppose to be comforting you, not the other way around," replied Grissom sheepishly looking over at her. Sara smiled at this. Grissom reached out and began to caress Sara's cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch.

Just then a doctor came over, "Hi, I'm Dr. Stevens, I'm an intern here and will be helping with the delivery," spoke a skinny blond haired boy, who reminded Grissom of Greg.

"Where's Dr. Carson?" asked Grissom standing up to greet the young intern.

"She is on her way sir. "Now Mrs.…"

"Mrs. Grissom!" added Sara standing up as well.

The intern smiled at her before continuing. "Mrs. Grissom, now if you could come with me, we'll get you set up in a room and see how far a long you are!"

Sara nodded at this. A nurse then appeared with a wheel chair for her.

"Oh I don't need that, I can walk!" protested Sara to Dr. Stevens.

Dr. Stevens and the nurse exchanged a look, "Ok then. Now if you will please follow me!" The intern began to walk down the hall. Grissom took Sara's hand in his and together they followed the intern.

Once Sara had changed into a hospital gown and was settled in her bed. The intern returned. "Now Sara if you could just put you legs in the stirrups for me please," spoke the intern as he warmed up the speculum in his hands.

Sara looked nervously up at Grissom who had an unsteady look in his eyes. Grissom didn't feel comfortable with this young guy looking up Sara's …

Just then the room's door opened and Dr. Carson entered, wearing a black cocktail dress and heels. "Long time, no see Sara!" cried the doctor.

Sara smiled at this. Dr. Carson smiled at Sara as she put on a pair of latex gloves. "Where are we?" she asked to the intern.

"I was just about to check her cervix," chimed the intern.

Dr. Carson nodded at this and took the speculum from the intern. She then took a seat in front of Sara.

"You look nice!" pointed out Sara at the doctor as she placed her legs in the stirrups.

"Thank you, I was on my way out to dinner when I got your page!" replied the doctor.

Grissom took Sara's hand and gave it a squeeze as the speculum was inserted in to her.

"You can lower you legs now Sara," spoke Dr. Carson as she wheeled over to start Sara's chart.

"How long have the contractions been going on for?" asked the doctor up at Sara.

"A few hours now, I guess," replied Sara looking up a Grissom. Grissom gave her a shy smile, telling her she was doing well.

"Now Sara can you tell me how far apart they are?" asked Dr. Carson writing something down.

"Um…I'm not really sure. Some are really close together and some are far apart!" she replied slowly trying to think.

Just then another contraction came over Sara. Sara bit down on her lip and closed her eyes waiting for it to pass. Dr. Carson got up at this and placed her hand on Sara's belly.

Soon it was over and Sara opened her eyes. She looked over at Dr. Carson who was now looking at the fetal monitor.

"What's wrong?" asked Sara.

Dr. Carson remained silent for a moment still study the monitor before looking up at Sara.

"You're not in labor!" she replied.

"I'm not?" asked Sara confused.

"No you are not, you have something called Braxton-Hicks contractions, false labor pains!" explained the doctor. "It is your uterus muscles getting ready for when you do go into labor!"

"Oh!" whispered Sara softly her face falling.

"Tons of women get them and a summon they are going into labor. When I was pregnant with my son, I came in twice. It felt so real!" explained Dr. Carson noticing Sara's embarrassment.

Dr. Cason's story made Sara feel a little better but not so much. She still felt stupid for dragging Grissom here. Dr. Carson gave Sara's hand a soft pat. "Take all the time you need you two!" she spoke looking up at Grissom.

Grissom nodded at this and watched Dr. Carson leave the room.

Grissom looked down at Sara, who was crying. He bent down be side her and ran his thumb along her knuckles. Waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. She looked up at Grissom tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Sorry for what?" he asked softly, reaching out and whipping Sara's tears.

"Sorry for dragging you here! Sorry for being so stupid in thinking that I was in labor!" she cried more tears pouring down her face. "I should have known it was too early for me to be going into labor!" Sara was angry at her self.

"Hey, it's okay," replied Grissom wrapping his arms around her. Sara sobbed against Grissom chest. "You never have to apologize to any one especially me for thinking you are in labor," continued Grissom, kissing the top of Sara's head. Just then Grissom's phone went off. He reached into his back pocket still holding on to Sara.

Grissom looked down at the caller id, it was Catherine. She was probably wondering what was happening. Grissom answered it, "Grissom!"

He pressed the phone against his ear and shoulder and began to stroke Sara's hair.

"Hey, what's the hell is happening?" cried Catherine on the other end. "Everyone wants to know!"

"Nothing is happening," replied Grissom. "Sara's not in labor, it's a false alarm."

"What?"

"Yah she as something called Braxton-hicks contractions," explained Grissom.

"Oh yah I had those. So how's Sara doing?" asked Catherine.

"She fine," replied Grissom looking down at Sara.

"Well, are you guys coming back here, you left all your stuff!"

"I don't think so Cath. I think we are just going to go home. Could you get Nick and Warrick to bring them over or I could swing by later on tonight?"

"Yah that's fine."

"Thanks Cath," with that Grissom shut off his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

Grissom looked down at Sara concern, "You ready to go home?"

Sara lifted her head up and looked up at Grissom. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were still watery. "Yah," she whispered.

Grissom kissed her lightly on the nose before letting go of her and standing up.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!

I know you probably were hoping for Sara to have her babies, but that will come with time. Don't worry!


	25. The Lunch Date

Do not own CSI!

Do not own John Steinbeck's book The Pearl. So please do not sue!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

* * *

Recovery- The Lunch Date

Grissom lay in bed that night, listening to the soft sleeping sounds coming from Sara's side of the bed. He couldn't believe in just 2 short weeks there would be two new members to the Grissom household. And sleep will be a luxury he should be taking advantage now as he lies wide awake but no matter how hard he tried he could not close his eyes. His brain would not shut off. Sara was also having trouble sleeping too. This was also keeping him up. He wanted to make sure she slept. Sara would toss and turn. She couldn't seem to get comfortable.

Sara would complain she was cold and put on flannel pjs and pull up the covers. Then she would get hot and strip down to nothing and still sweat bullets. It seems in the last few weeks Grissom had felt every thing Sara felt. He had even gained a little sympathy weight.

Grissom had taken the night off; he had been doing that lately too. Staying home with Sara. When he was at work he had his cell on all the time, waiting for that phone telling him Sara was in labor.

"BBBBUUUUUZZZZZZZ, BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUZZZZZZ,BBBBBUUUZZZZ!" vibrated Grissom cell on the night stand. Sara stirred at this but did not waken. Grissom grabbed the cell and slowly got out of bed. "Grissom," he answered while walking into the hallway.

"Hey Griss, its Warrick!"

"Rick, what do you want? It's 1:00!" Grissom whispered into the phone, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"I know Boss, it's late. Sorry if I woke you but we need you!"

"Need me for what?" he asked

"See there was a murder tonight on Bill Hayden!" spoke the Warrick into the phone

"Who's that?"

"He a major casino owner, he owns like half the strip. Well anyways he was murdered and Ecklie has everyone on it, Days, Swing, and Nightshift. And he told me to phone you and tell you to get your ass down here! His words not mine! An apparently you haven't been answering his pages," went on Warrick.

"Well tell Ecklie I will be down as soon as I can. And remind him that I have the night off today and I have a pregnant woman here ready to pop. Tell him I am excepting a raise!" cried an angry Grissom into the phone.

"Ok," answered Warrick, never hearing Grissom sound so mad.

At that Grissom shut off his phone and ran his hands through his hair. After a moment of cooling him self off and regaining his temper, he walked back into the bedroom.

Sara stirred and woke up at the sound of Grissom foot steps approaching the bed. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing Grissom face in the dark room.

"I have to go into work," he spoke turning on a light beside the bed and looking over at Sara. Sara made a face at this and sat up.

"Why?" she moaned like a child.

"Cause Ecklie wants me to come in. He has everyone working on a high profile case. Bill Hayden's murder."

"The casino guy?"

"Yah, he was murdered tonight; I don't know how or where Warrick didn't say. He just told me that Ecklie wanted me to come in!" replied Grissom.

"Well if you have to go, you have to go!" spoke Sara shrugging.

"So you're okay with this?" he asked making sure Sara wasn't mad.

"Yah," spoke Sara nodding her head.

"Thank you," replied Grissom, leaning over the bed and kissing Sara on the lips. Sara smiled at this.

"And you…"

"I know phone if anything happens!" cut off Sara running a hand along her stomach.

"I know the drill Griss!"

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure!" spoke Grissom smiling.

"What's so funny?" asked Sara.

"Nothing," replied Grissom still grinning. "It's just your so cute!"

"Shut up!" cried Sara throwing a pillow at him. "Now go or Ecklie will be even madder at you!"

"Ok, ok I'm going!" cried Grissom, putting the pillow back on the bed and walking into the bathroom. Sara watched him leave and just shook her head.

Well it turned out Bill Hayden was a very popular guy and no one can see why someone wanted to kill him. Just as Grissom, Catherine and Nick were finishing processing the scene and packing up their things Brass came in the room.

"Hey Gil," spoke the middle age man.

"Yah," replied Grissom standing up and turning towards his friend.

"There is someone here to see you," spoke Brass.

"Who?" asked Grissom removing his latex gloves.

"Lady Heather," he spoke meeting Grissom's eyes.

Grissom jaw dropped at this, the last time he had talked to or saw Heather was when her daughter died. Catherine and Nick looked up at this too. Both confused as their boss.

"Are you sure?" gasped Grissom who was still shocked.

Just then a leather claded woman stepped into the room, "Hello, Mr. Grissom!"

Grissom, Catherine and Nick all turned their heads at this. Sure enough standing there was Lady Heather.

"Heather," whispered Grissom in disbelief.

The dominatrix's face broke out in to a smile at this; "It's been to long!" she spoke coming closer.

Catherine and Nick looked from Grissom to Heather and back again. Both were confused at what was going on.

The room grew silent, the only sound coming from a small radio in the corner.

Grissom continued to look over at Heather when he felt all eyes were on him.

He cleared his throat, "Um, Heather why don't we go some where and talk. I'm going on my break!" he called over his shoulder as he placed a hand on the small of Heather's back and led her out of the room.

All three watched as the two disappeared out of the room before turning to each other.

"What was that about?" asked Nick to Catherine and Brass. Both shrugged their shoulders.

"I have no idea," replied Catherine shaking her head and looking over at Nick. "Well something is up, and I'm going to figure it out!" cried Nick removing his latex gloves and picking up his kit.

"Where are you going?" asked Catherine over at Nick who was half way to the door by now.

"I'm going to follow them, you coming?" he asked stopping at the door and looking over at his shoulder.

Catherine stared at the Texan in disbelief, her face then broke into a smile. "Yah!" she cried picking up her kit and turning to Brass.

"Jim, you coming?" she asked.

Brass shook his head, "No way!"

"Ok then, see you later!"

The officer watched as the two CSI exited the room.

Catherine and Nick had packed up their Denali and were now following Grissom's Denali along the strip. After Nick and Catherine had left the crime scene and stepped out in the hallway, they had seen Grissom and Heather leave the building into the parking lot. They did not know where the two were going but they had a clue it wasn't to the lab or to Grissom's house.

Five miles off the strip, Grissom's Denali pulled up to a small diner and got out. Nick and Catherine pulled up shortly after. They waited until Grissom's and Heather was safely in the diner before getting out them selves.

"Why are they here?" asked Catherine getting out and looking over at the diner, which looked like it hadn't seen business in years.

"It's an unlikely place!" explained the Texan making his way around the car over to Catherine.

"Shallow we go in?" asked Catherine looking over at Nick.

"Of course!" replied Nick grinning. The two then made their way into the shabby looking diner.

Grissom and Heather entered the diner and were greeted by a very tired and old looking waitress, "Can I help you?" she asked in a very horsy voice.

"Yes," replied Grissom removing his sunglasses and looking down at the lady. "We would like a table for two please?"

The waitress looked from Grissom to Lady Heather and nodded. She then grabbed two menus, "Follow me!"

Grissom smiled over at Lady Heather and began to follow the waitress.

"This good?" asked the waitress stopping at a booth.

"Yes, thank you," replied Grissom down at the waitress. Lady Heather slide into one of the booths, sitting with her back to the door. While Grissom took the seat across from her. The waitress then placed the two menus in front of them and left.

Lady Heather and Grissom picked up the menu and began to read it. They did not notice Catherine and Nick enter and take a seat at the table at the far end of the room.

After a moment of sitting in silence, Lady Heather looked up and smiled over at Grissom.

"You seem different," she spoke tilting her head and study Grissom's face.

Grissom looked up at this.

"What is her name?" she asked.

"Whose name?" asked Grissom squinting over at the dominatrix.

"The girl you are seeing, what is her name?" she asked. Grissom blushed at this and looked down. Lady Heather could always read him well. She was the first to figure out about his hearing problem a few years ago. "Sara," he whispered shyly meeting the dominatrix's eyes.

"Ah, the young Brunette!" she sighed nodding.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Um…Two years now," he replied.

Lady Heather smiled at this, "I could tell last time I saw you but I wasn't sure."

"I would have told you but it was so new to me still and the timing didn't see right!" explained Grissom.

"Ah yes," replied Heather, turning her head away from Grissom and staring out the window, remembering her daughter, Zoey.

Grissom stared at the dominatrix concerned and reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Heather," he began, giving her hand a squeeze. The dominatrix turned towards the CSI and smiled. There were tears in her eyes. As one began to fall down her cheek, Grissom reached out and brushed it softly away with his thumb.

Nick looked over his menu at the table away from them and sighed.

"How dare he!" he whispered angrily as his boss reached out and caress the dominatrix's cheek.

Catherine looked up at this over at the table. Her mouth dropped as she saw Grissom smile over at the dominatrix.

"This is just wrong," spate Nick angrily to his coworker. "I thought he was with Sara!"

"I know," whispered Catherine tearing her eyes away from the couple back to Nick. "What are you doing?" She asked as Nick pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I phoning Sara!" he whispered, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Are you crazy?" she asked looking at the Texan.

"Sara as a right to see this, her fiancée is cheating on her!" he replied, staring over at the couple again.

"I don't think he is cheating on her…" began Catherine but was cut off.

"Ssshhh!" spoke Nick, holding up a hand to the red head.

Sara was in bed still sleeping; even know it was noon time when the phone went off.

Sara let out a moan as she turned over and reached over and grabbed the phone. Sara sat up and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello!"

"Hey Sara it's me Nick!" spoke the other end.

"Nicky what do you want?" she asked kind of pissed off at being woken up.

"I need to show you something, Can you meet me somewhere?" he asked in a rush.

"Nicky, can't this wait until later, I just woke up," explained Sara rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.

"Please Sara," begged Nick on the other end.

Sara sighed at this, "Fine, where?" she asked.

After Nick had given Sara the address of the diner she had called a taxi, since she wasn't allowed to drive and was ready to pop any day now too.

"Sara pregnant with twins!" spoke Grissom to Lady Heather.

"Really, when is she due?" she asked looking up at the CSI.

"Any day now," replied Grissom. "And I'm as scared as hell!" he admitted. This was the first time he had told anyone how he felt about it. Grissom looked down and sighed.

"Everyone is scared at first, but you will be a wonderful father. You are kind and very loving!" she spoke smiling, giving Grissom's hand a squeeze, which still rested on her own. Grissom looked up at this and their eyes locked. They stayed like this for a moment or two before their food arrived.

For the next half hour, Catherine and Nick remained hidden behind their menus watching the couple. Every time the waitress would come around, they would say they hadn't decided yet. The waitress didn't seem too happy about this.

Soon Lady Heather and Grissom had finished their meals and had the waitress for the check. "Here you are!" spoke the horsy voice waitress, coming back with the check and placing it on the table.

Lady Heather reached out and grabbed it but Grissom stopped her. "Let me," he replied, taking the check out of the dominatrix hands.

Lady Heather smiled at this and let him have it. Grissom looked down at the bill and then reached for his wallet.

Once the bill was paid, Lady Heather and Grissom stood up to say their good byes.

"It was nice seeing you again Heather," spoke Grissom.

"It is always a pleasure to see you Grissom," replied Lady Heather smiling at him. She then took a step closer to him and kissed the corner of his mouth. Grissom's eyes widen in shock as he felt Lady Heather lips brush up against his.

"OH MY!" gasp Catherine at this as she saw Lady Heather lean in.

"That's it!" cried Nick, standing up. He had had enough of this. He wasn't going to watch Sara get cheated on any more. He was going to go over there and teach Grissom a lesson. But jus then the diner door swung open and Sara stepped in.

Her head turned immediately over to were Grissom stood looking for Nick.

Sara's jaw dropped in disbelief as she saw Lady Heather's lips on her man.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she cried, her voice shaking with rage.

Grissom looked over his shoulder at this and saw a hurt Sara staring back at him.

"Sara," he began but Sara had already turned on her heel and was making her way out the door.

Grissom ran after her, forgetting about Heather. Just as he made his way to the door, he took notice of Nick and Catherine. For a moment he stood there wondering what they were doing there but then remember Sara and exited the diner.

Grissom made it out just as Sara was getting in to a taxi. "SARA!" he cried but there was no response. Sara was already gone leaving Grissom standing in the hot Nevada sun.

* * *

UH-OH! What will happen next?

Got to wait and find out! I know some of you hate cliffhanger but please stay in there for me. Thanks for reading and please review!

Thanks again!


	26. Alone

Do not own CSI!

Do not own John Steinbeck's book The Pearl. So please do not sue!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

* * *

Recovery- Alone

Grissom did not run after Sara after she left in standing there but he should of. Instead he went back in the diner and took Lady Heather home. Grissom then headed back to the lab and started to work on the Bill Hayden case. He was soon joined by Catherine and Nick.

Neither of them talking about what had happened earlier. They remained professional.

Grissom knew he should call Sara and try to talk to her but he figured she would not answer anyways. She just needed to cool off a bit, he thought. So he threw himself into the Bill Hayden case.

Grissom was sitting at his desk going over the DNA results he had gotten off the wine glasses from the crime scene. He looked up and stared over at the clock on the wall. It read 7:30. It had been almost seven hours since Sara had left him at the diner. He should be heading home now. With that he tucked the DNA results into the folder and stood up. It was time to go home.

Grissom pulled up to the house and turned off the engine but did not make a move to get out. He looked over at the two storied home. No lights appeared to be on. "Maybe she's asleep!" thought Grissom to himself as he stepped slowly out of the SUV.

Grissom walked up the front porch and opened the front door. He stepped into hallway shutting the door behind him. He then noticed that the kitchen light was on. Grissom took a deep breath and started to walk towards the light.

Grissom appeared in the kitchen and there sitting there was Sara. She was at the kitchen table, Bruno at her feet reading one of her parenting books. She did not notice Grissom enter.

"Sara," whispered Grissom softly taking a step towards her. Sara glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were as dark as coal.

"Sara," he repeated again, he didn't know what to say. Sara blinked at him and turned back to her book.

Grissom took another step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sara flinched at this and looked up at him. "What?" she spatted at him. Her tone shook Grissom to the core.

Her nervously swallowed over the lump in his throat and spoke, "Can we talk?" his voice shaking.

"About what?" she asked closing her book and standing up, shaking off Grissom's hand. Sara walked over to the sink and began to wash her hands. Grissom stared in to Sara's back. He waited for her to turn around before speaking.

Sara turned off the water and reached out a grabbed a dish towel which was folded neatly on the counter. She turned towards Grissom as she dried her hands. The look in Sara's eyes burned into him. "About what?" she asked again.

"About earlier with Lady Heather at the diner…" began Grissom, his blue eyes staring into her dark ones. Sara wrinkled her nose at the name Lady Heather. "We were just having lunch that's all!" he went on taking a step towards her.

Sara pushed passed him and waddled out of the room. "Come Bruno," she called out.

The dog was at her heels immediately. Leaving Grissom standing in the kitchen alone.

"Sara," he called out after them as he stepped in to the darkened hallway.

"What Grissom?" cried Sara turning around to look at him. "This was bad," thought Grissom to himself. Sara only called him Grissom now when she was really mad at him. Over the years he had been come Gil or Gilbert.

"Talk to me!" he stated calmly. He wasn't going to raise his voice.

"About what?" she asked, her tone matched the angry look she had painted on her face.

"You know about WHAT Sara!" cried Grissom, curling his hand into a fist.

Sara just glared at him. "Sara, yell at me, scream at me, tell me I am a jerk! I deserve it!"

"You want me to tell you that you are a jerk, a lying cheating JERK, uh? So then what? How will that solve our problems Gil! So you can feel better or ME? Uh cause I think yelling at you will not change the fact that YOU HAD A SECRET LUNCH WITH YOUR EX LOVER!" screamed Sara, her voice ringing through the hallway.

"Heather, is just a friend, she always was!" stated Grissom plain fully.

"Oh yah right and I am a dog!" chuckled Sara sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the middle age man. "Grissom, you know perfectly well that Heather was more then just a friend to you! Just like Hank was more then a friend to me! Ok DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND THROW LIES IN MY FACE! You know I'm smarter then that!"

"I'm sorry," spoke Grissom softly, meaning every word of it.

"Ha, now you're sorry!" exclaimed Sara. "NOW YOU'RE SORRY! SEVEN HOUR AFTER THE FACT! INSTEAD OF RUNNING AFTER ME AND EXPLAINING YOUR SELF, YOU WENT BACK IN SIDE TO HER! WHERE WERE YOU THEN!" screamed Sara, her voice shaking with rage. She took a step closer to him and pointed a finger at his chest. "HUH GRISSOM, WHERE WERE YOU THEN!" Grissom noticed the tears in her eyes. "HUH?" she asked again, when he did not respond.

"I did run after you but you drove away," explained Grissom, looking down at his feet.

"So this is MY FAULT THEN!" shouted Sara, "HUH, YOU COULD HAVE PHONED!"

"I would have but I thought you needed time to cool off," mumbled Grissom still staring down at his feet, afraid to meet Sara's eyes.

"Well it didn't do me any good did it, huh? I am still as mad as HELL!" screamed Sara.

"MAYBE EVEN WORSE!"

"I'm sorry," spoke Grissom looking into Sara's eyes. Sara blinked at me and let of a sigh of disappointment.

"What Sara? What THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" yelled Grissom, raising his voice at the pregnant woman. "I TOLD YOU I'M SORRY, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" cried back Sara. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" she screamed, her voice cracking. She was crying observed Grissom.

Grissom took a step towards her and reached out and begin to caress her cheek.

"Sara," he began but was cut off.

"Please Gil," whispered Sara pulling away from him. "Please just go!"

Grissom was shocked at this. "Sara," he whispered reaching out and grabbing her hand, but she moved away before he could. "Please just leave!" cried Sara her voice full of emotion.

"Sara," spoke Grissom coming closer to Sara, who was by the front door now.

"No Gil," began Sara cutting him off. Sara turned her back towards him as she opened the door and held it open.

Grissom looked from Sara to the door and back. She wanted for him to leave, really?

"Leave," whispered Sara, her brown eyes staring into his.

"Sara," began Grissom taking a step towards her.

Sara closed her eyes and shook her head, "Please just go!" she whispered.

"Sara," whispered Grissom taking another step towards her. He wasn't giving up.

"JUST GO OK!" yelled Sara at him, her voice cracking. This time Grissom knew she meant it. She really did want him to leave.

They stood like that for a moment, looking into each other eyes neither of them speaking.

"Ok then," spoke Grissom softly still looking at Sara. "I will leave!" His voice was filled with emotion of hurt and sadness.

Grissom walked passed Sara, back into the cold night air but just before Sara shut the door, Grissom turned towards her and whispered, "I love you!" At that Grissom walked down the steps to his car.

Sara watched him leave, tearing steaming down her face. A part of her wanted to run after him but instead she stayed glued to the floor.

Once Sara had heard the sound of the engine start and closed the door, she slide down it to the floor, and sobbed. Bruno was at her in a flash and began to lick away her salty tears. Sara sobbed into the dog's fur.

An hour later, Sara was stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her enormous belly. Just as she began to walk towards the door, a pain crept through her belly. "Ouch," cried Sara stopping dead in her tracks and staring down at her stomach.

It felt like someone was squeezing down on her abdomen. Tears sprang to her eyes as the pain became harder.

Sara knew this time this pain was different from all the rest. She knew it wasn't Braxton hicks contractions, she knew this time they were real.

Sara was in labor and alone.

* * *

I know another cliffy, I'm evil!

What will happen to Sara and the babies? What about her and Grissom?

Got to read more to find out!

Thanks for reading, please review!


	27. Nobody's Home

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

* * *

Recovery- Nobody's Home

Sara padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and clenched her stomach as another contraction came over her. This one was longer and more painful then the one before. Sara bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes, waiting for it to pass.

Soon as the contraction had passed Sara reached over towards the phone and began to dial Grissom's cell phone. It rang six times before it switched to his voice mail. Sara hung up immediately not bothering to leave a message. "God damn it Gil!" swore Sara under her breath as she threw the phone onto the bed.

Sara slowly got to her feet and began to get dress. She threw on a plain pink maturity t-shirt and a pair of cotton grey shorts. As she began to due up the draw string, another contraction came on.

Sara bent over and clenched her stomach. A moan of pain escaped her lips. Once it was over, Sara stood up and gathered her wet hair which was sticking to her sweaty neck into a messy bun on top of her head. She then picked up a black zip up hoodie which she had on earlier and put it on. Sara then left the room and made her way down stairs.

As she stepped down from the last step on to the cold wooden floor, a pain erupted through her abdomen. Sara gripped her hand over the banister and closed her eyes.

Something shiny caught the corner of her eyes as she opened them. Sitting on a small wooden bench that stood near the door was Grissom's cell phone. "That's just great!" thought Sara as she edged her way over and picked it up. She flipped it open and sure enough it said miss call- home.

Sara closed the phone and let out a sigh. Now what was she suppose to do. How will Grissom know she is in labor? Sara placed the phone back on the bench and waddled her way into the kitchen. There she found her phone book and started to flip through it until she found what she was looking for. Grissom could wait until later; right now she had to find someone to give her a lift to the hospital.

First up was Catherine. She called her home phone. After two rings a bubbly teen voice spoke, "Hello."

"Hey, Lindsey is your mom there?" Sara asked pressing the phone to her ear. "It's Sara."

"Sorry Sara, my mom's out for the evening. She's on a date," spoke Lindsey.

"Oh a date?" asked Sara a little shock. Who could she possibly be dating? She wondered.

"Yah a date. You could phone back later or try her cell!" offered the teen.

"Um…Thanks Lindsey," replied Sara.

"No problem, bye!"

"Bye," Sara hung up the phone and immediately began to dial Catherine's cell. It went straight to voice mail. Sara left a quick message asking if Catherine could phone her back. She didn't want to go in to detail about her labor.

Next she tried Warrick's house. There was no answer, same went for his cell. "Where is everybody?" asked Sara to herself. Just then another contraction came on. Sara waited for it to pass before trying Nicky's house. Again he was not home. She then tried his cell but like both Catherine and Warrick's it went straight to voice mail.

"They all can't be at work yet," thought Sara glancing over at the clock on the stove, it flashed 8:17. Nightshift didn't start until ten.

Sara buried her face in her hands, trying to think who she could try next. After a moment passed Sara lifted her head and began to flip through the phone book, she came to a stop at one page and traced her finger down it. While reading it she dial the number listed. She was going to try Greg. His phone rang 5 times before the machine kicked in, "Hey there you have reached the amazing Greg Sanders. I am not home right now, so please leave a quick message and I will soon get back to you!" Sara waited for the beep before leaving a message, "Hey Greg its Sara, IF you are there please pick this up now! It's an emergency!"

Next she tried his cell. After 3 rings, Greg's cheerful voice pick up. "Hello," he answered.

"Oh my gosh Greg, thank god!" breathed Sara relieved that she had finally gotten a holed of someone.

"Sara is that you?" he asked.

"Yes it's me!" spoke Sara.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you busy? Please tell me you are not…" with this Sara dropped the phone in her lap and let out a small moan, another contraction was coming on.

"I'm not, Sara what's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

Sara bit down on her lower lip and picked up the phone again. "Um…I'm in labor!" she cried into the line as the pain deepened in her abdomen.

"WHAT? Where's Grissom?" he asked sounding panic.

"Um…not here! We….well it's along story. Basically he is not here and left behind his cell. And I have no idea how to get in touch with him or where he is and I need a ride to the hospital. Since I am too big to drive," ranted on Sara.

"Say no more Sara, I am on my way!" cried Greg, shuting off his phone.

Sara let out a sigh of relief and shut off the phone. Sara then dialed Dr. Carson's and told her she was in labor. The agreed to meet at the hospital. She then tried the lab, seeing if Grissom was there. He usually did this when he was upset, went to work.

Judy the receptionist answered the phone, "Las Vegas Lab, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Judy its Sara, I was just wondering if Grissom happened to be there?" she asked politely.

"Um, no he is not, would you like me to leave him a message that you phoned?" she asked.

"Could you, thanks. Just tell him if he shows up that Sara wants him to phone her on her cell. Thanks Judy," with that Sara hung up and placed the phone on the table.

Just as Sara stood up from table another pain erupted over her. Sara hands clenched the sides of her stomach and she let out a cry of pain. Tears sprang to her eyes. As soon as it was over, Sara turned off the kitchen light and went back into the hallway.

There Sara got out her duffle bag her and Grissom had packed a few weeks ago with the things she would need when she went into labor, a pillow, a tooth brush, cloths for coming home in, a night shirt and the two teddy bears that Sofia had given her at her shower. Also a book of names, they still had not decided on any names yet.

Sara then slipped on a pair of Nike Shoxs, leaving them untied, since she could not reach her feet. With the duffle bag and her cell in hand, she stepped out side into the cool night waiting for Greg to arrive.

Two contractions had passed before Greg's midnight blue Denali pulled up to the house. Greg ran out from his car over to were Sara stood and help her down the stairs. "You okay?" he asked as he place a hand on her elbow and led her to the car. His eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"Yah I'm good," replied Sara smiling at the young man. Just as they reached the passenger side and Greg had opened the door, another contraction came over Sara; this one was the most painful so far. Sara dropped the duffle bag at her feet and reached out and gripped Greg's forearm. She let out a wail of pain.

Greg looked over at Sara with a look of fear. He had never seen her in so much pain. Soon the contraction was over and Sara looked over at Greg who had gone sheet white. "It's over Greg. You can breathe," she spoke grinning.

Greg just nodded and helped Sara into the car. He handed over her duffle bag before shutting the door and making the way over to the drivers side.

"So why isn't Grissom with you?" asked Greg looking over at Sara as he drove down the highway.

"Oh, we kind of got in a fight and I told him to leave," shrugged Sara turning to look out the window. She didn't want Greg to see her cry. Sara ran a hand down the curve of her belly, wondering were Grissom was?

Greg wanted to know more but stopped him self when Sara fell silent. They drove in silence for a few moments. "Maybe he is with Brass, Have you tried him?" asked Greg eyes remaining on the road. "No I haven't but I will," spoke Sara flipping open her cell. Maybe Greg was right, maybe Grissom went over to Jim's. Sara dial Brass's house and it rang 3 times before a sleepy Brass answer.

"Hello," mumbled Brass into the phone.

"Hey Jim it's Sara, I was wondering is Gil there," she asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Um…no, why should he be?" asked the officer.

Just before Sara could respond another pain erupted through her. She moaned into the phone.

"SARA! SARA WHAT'S WRONG?" cried Brass in the phone.

"I am in labor," spoke Sara through the pain.

"LABOR and Gil isn't with you?" asked the officer sounding outraged.

"No, no he isn't," replied Sara softly. Her breathing was heavy and rapped now.

"Then who's with you? Where are you?"

"I'm with Greg, he is driving me to Dessert Palm," spoke Sara sitting up a bit.

"I will meet you there," spoke Brass hanging up.

Sara closed her phone and glanced over to Greg.

"So what did he say, is Grissom there?" asked Greg looking over at Sara.

Sara shook her head sadly, "No he isn't." Tears began to roll down Sara's cheeks at this. She had no idea were Grissom was and she might have to go through this alone.

"Brass says he will meet us there," she explained brushing the tears away from her cheek and looking out the window again.

Greg continued to look at her concerned. He didn't like to see his friend hurt like this.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and sure enough standing there waiting for them was Brass. He rushed over to them the moment they entered the building.

"You okay?" asked the officer sounding concerned to Sara.

"I'm fine," she spoke smiling over at the officer, who had taken her bag from her. All three made there way over to the reception desk were an olive skin man sat.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he saw them approach.

"Yah, hi, this woman has gone into labor," spoke the officer.

"Name," asked the man turning towards the computer screen which sat to the left of him.

"Sara Sidle," spoke all three at once.

"Oh yes, Ms. Sidle we have been waiting for you. Dr. Carson as put you in room 223. It's just down the hall," point the man to a small hallway at his right.

They thanked the man and turned towards the direction he had pointed them in. They all then began to walk to room 223.

* * *

I know another cliffy!

Will Sara get in hold of Grissom before it's too late?

Find out more next chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	28. Refusing

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

* * *

Recovery- Refusing

Once they arrived in room 223, Sara's assigned birthing room, Greg and Brass stepped out as the nurse helped Sara change into a hospital gown. Just as Sara slipped the hospital gown on something wet ran down her legs. It felt like she had just wet herself.

Sara looked down at her feet and up at the nurse. The nurse smiled at her, "Your water just broke!" Sara nodded at this and looked down at the puddle around her feet. The nurse led Sara to the bed and helped her in.

Soon later Greg and Brass appeared. "My water just broke!" spoke Sara.

"That's good right?" asked Greg coming closer to Sara's side.

"Yah, it means I am on my way," replied Sara. Just then the door opened and Dr. Carson entered. "Hi Sara," she spoke smiling over to the Brunette.

"Hi," greeted back Sara giving the doctor a shy smile back. Dr. Carson came over to the end of the bed and gave Sara's foot a squeeze. "So the nurse told me your water just broke and you have been contracting for at least an hour or so now. You are well on your way Sara," spoke the doctor.

Sara didn't smile at these words; this wasn't supposed to be happening. Grissom was supposed to be with her, it wasn't right. "Sara I am going have to check your cervix and see how far long you are," the doctor looked from Greg to Brass as she spoke, giving them a hint that they should leave the room.

Both Greg and Brass nodded and turned to Sara. "We'll be right back," spoke Greg turning to leave when Sara reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please stay," she begged. The young CSI looked into the brunette's drown eyes which were shinning with tears and fear. "Please," she whispered again. Sara was scared as hell at having these babies and not having Grissom with her was just making it worse, she needed a friend. Greg looked unsteadily up at Brass then back at Sara and nodded. "Of course, Sara, I'm here for you!" he spoke smiling down at Sara and giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'll be out side," spoke Brass exciting the room. Brass stepped out into the hallway and started to look for a payphone. He might not be able to get in touch with Grissom but he was going to phone Catherine, Nick and Warrick. Sara needed all the support she could get if she was going to have these twins alone, thought Brass as he started to dial Warrick's number.

Back in the room, Sara had rested her head against the pillow and had placed her legs in the stirrups. Greg kept on holding Sara's hand as Dr. Carson began to look at Sara's cervix but kept his eyes on the ceiling, praying it would be over soon. A few moments passed before Dr. Carson stood up and Sara lowered her legs and sat up. "Well it seems you are four centimeters dilated Sara," spoke Dr. Carson jotting this down on Sara's chart.

"You will be here for a while, so just sit back and try to relax and I will be back in an hour or so to check up on you, ok!"

Sara watched the doctor leave before letting go of Greg's hand and turning on her side. She could feel another contraction coming on. Sara's legs curled up beneath her and she buried her face into the pillow, muffling her cry. Greg watched his friend curl up in pain. He didn't know how to help her, a part of him wanted to take her in his arms but his muscles resisted. Instead he turned to the door and stepped out.

In the hall, Greg was leaning against the wall and had his eyes closed when Brass approached him. "How's Sara?" he asked.

"She just finished getting checked out; she is dilated about four centimeters the doctor said. Whatever that means!" replied Greg rubbing his face.

Brass nodded at this, "I just called Warrick and Catherine and Nick. They are on their way. None of them have seen Grissom though."

"Well at least Sara won't be alone," replied Greg looking at the officer. Both men stared at each other, both knowing that Sara would rather have Grissom with her, then a whole crowd of people.

Soon they stepped back into the room and eyes fell onto the bed. Sara had her back turned to them and a soft moaning sound was coming from her. Greg walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sara's body tensed up at his touch. "Sara, Brass got a hold of Catherine and the guys, they're on their way over now!" whispered Greg hoping this would cheer Sara up about. There was no response but a tiny moan. Greg let his hand linger on Sara's shoulder for a second more before dropping it to his side and looking over a Brass. Brass just shrugged. Both men exchanged a look and remained in silence listening to the sounds of Sara's muffled cries in pain.

Less then a half hour later Catherine and the guys arrived. "How is she?" they all asked at once as they appeared in the room. Both Catherine and Warrick were dressed up and Nick was in plain sweats and a t-shirt, his hair was sticking up an odd end.

"She's… she's um… four cm dilated and contracting every few minutes it seems," spoke Brass looking from the three worried CSI in front of him to the pregnant woman lying with her back to them on the bed.

"AWWWW," moaned out Sara, clenching her stomach and rolling on to her other side. All eyes turned towards her. "Oh my," whispered Catherine watching her friend in pain.

Nick began to walk over to the bed and kneeled down in front on her. "Sara baby," spoke Nick brushing the hair away from Sara's face. Sara's brown eyes opened up and focused on the Texan in front of her. Nick continued to stroke her hair until Sara drifted off to sleep. Nick then stood up and walked back to the group. "She doesn't seem herself," he spoke crossing his arms and looking back at Sara. "No she doesn't," replied back Catherine. "Has the doctor given her anything for the pain?" asked the strawberry blonde looking over at Brass. Brass just shook his head, "They offered her something but she refused." "Sara mentioned she wanted a natural birth," replied Greg. Everyone turned to him surprised. They all wondered how he knew this but didn't push it.

"As anyone talked to Grissom?" asked Warrick looking at his friend sleeping away.

"No," spoke Brass shaking his head.

"Why did he leave?" asked Nick sounding pissed off eyes still remaining on Sara.

"They got into a fight and Sara told him to leave," spoke Greg softly recalling what Sara had told him in the car.

"What was the fight about, did she say?" asked Warrick looking over at Greg.

"No," replied Greg shaking his head at the man.

"I probably have a good idea what it was about!" spoke Catherine crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" asked Greg and Warrick together.

"Lady Heather," replied Nick angrily. Greg and Warrick both looked at the Texan shocked.

"She showed up at the crime scene," explained Nick stilling looking over at Sara. "Then she and Grissom ran off to a cheap dirty diner off the strip, me and Catherine followed them. They were all touching and such," went on Nick trying to keep his voice under control.

"It's true," nodded Catherine when Greg and Warrick looked at her in disbelief. "Then Nick called Sara, saying she needed to see this and she did show up. When that dominatrix kissed Grissom. Sara ran out of the diner, Grissom who saw her followed her but by the time he caught up to her, it was too late. She had gotten into taxi and drove off. We all returned back to work but didn't mention Lady Heather or Sara. Then Grissom left to go home," finished Catherine.

Greg and Warrick just remained silent and continued to stare at Catherine. "But he didn't really cheat on her…did he, Him and Lady Heather are just friends right?" asked Greg looking around the room.

"Who knows?" replied Catherine shrugging her shoulder at the young man.

Sara was soon awaked with another contraction; this one seemed to last forever. Sara scrunched up her face in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks. Catherine rushed over to Sara and tried to help her through it but Sara wouldn't have it. She just rolled over to her side, facing her back to them and sobbed into her pillow. She wanted Grissom. All five exchanged looks. They were all worried about their friend.

Soon Dr. Carson came back to check on Sara. Everyone waited outside in the hallway, well the doctor tried to get through to Sara.

"I'm going after him," spoke Nick, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Going after who?" asked Catherine.

"Going after Grissom," spoke Nick uncrossing his arms and standing up. "I am going to find him, for Sara, for these babies!"

Everyone remained silent for a moment exchanging looks. "But where?" asked Greg, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," shrugged Nick, "But I have a pretty good idea to where I am going to start."

"I'll come with," offered Greg, he didn't want to leave Sara but standing around like this wasn't helping either.

Nick looked sternly at the young CSI before nodding. "We'll be back, Phone if anything happens!" explained Nick to the group.

Everyone nodded at this and watch the two men leave.

"You think they will be able to find him in time?" asked Catherine to Brass.

"Maybe," replied Brass.

Just then the door opened and Dr. Carson stepped out. "How is she?" asked Warrick immediately once he saw her.

Dr. Carson smiled at them before reply, "Sara is dilated about six centimeters now. She is emotionally stressed. She is scared. Which is normal since it's her first but also she is going through this alone which puts another notch on things. She needs all the support she can get right now. I believe only a few more hours to go!"

All three nodded at this and thanked the doctor before going back into the room.

Within the next three hours, Sara's contractions became more painful and closer together and there was still no sign of Grissom. Bullets of sweat ran down Sara's face as another contraction came over her. Warrick held her hand and ran a hand along her stomach; while Catherine gathered up Sara's hair into a bun. Once the contraction was over, Sara dropped Warrick's hand and curled up in a ball and sobbed. She wanted Grissom.

"Sara honey," began Warrick kneeing down beside her. "Please take a sip of water," he spoke holding out a glass of water to her lips. He didn't want her to be dehydrated. Sara's eyes remained shut as she shook her head. "Sara please," asked Warrick again.

"No," moaned out Sara, turning away from him. Warrick let out a sigh as he stood up and place the glass back on the night stand. He looked over at Catherine who was standing at the far side of the room. Their eyes locked for a moment before falling on their friend. Before they had gotten Brass's call they were on a date together. They had been checking out the new Italian place that had just opened up. Sara let out a painful sob as another contraction began.

This began to worry Catherine, Sara was getting closer to delivery and Grissom wasn't here yet. No one had heard from Nick or Greg yet either. Catherine let her mind wonder as she watched Sara toss in pain. Warrick tried to help her but she refused. She didn't want any of them. She only wanted Grissom.

Soon Dr. Carson stepped into the room. "Hi, Sara I am going to check you again to see how far along you are okay?" asked the doctor taking a seat at the front of Sara's bed.

Sara remained unresponsive to the doctor. She remained in a fetal position.

"Sara, Can you please open up for me?" asked the doctor kindly placing a hand on Sara's ankle. Sara filched at this and kicked the doctor's hand away.

"Sara, I need if you are ready to deliver," spoke the doctor calmly. "Please."

"No," protested Sara, shaking her head. "These babies are not going to be delivered or anything until Gil gets here. He's suppose to be here!" she cried. Sara curled her body up into a fetal position, her knees at her chest and her face buried into the pillow.

Dr. Carson stepped away from Sara and turned towards Brass, Warrick and Catherine who were standing in the room. "By the right of her contractions now she could be at 7 or 8 centimeters but I will not now for sure until she lets me check her. I will back soon to try again, if one of you could talk to her….that could help," spoke Dr. Carson at the threesome. They all nodded at this and watch the doctor leave.

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Warrick looking from Catherine to Brass. "She won't let anyone touch her."

"We have to try," spoke Brass looking over to were the brunette quietly sobbed. He had never seen Sara like this. She was usually so strong and brave and now she was a mess.

Brass slowly walked over to Sara and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sara flinched at this but did not look up. Her eyes were squeezed shut tears drizzling down her slightly pink cheeks. Brass slowly bent down to face her ignoring the sound of his knees cracking. "Sara," spoke Brass so softly only Sara could here him. There was no response, Sara continue to cry. Brass wanting to connect to Sara tried thinking up the name he had heard Grissom use once before. Brass took a beep breath, hoping this would work, "Sugar Pie."

A deep red flashed across Sara's pale cheeks and her eyes slowly opened. Her watery brown eyes stared up a Brass. Brass smiled down at the brunette, glad that it worked. "Hey," he began. "Honey can you do please let Dr. Carson take a look at you huh? She needs to check and see if the babies are alright. I know your scared but we are all here for you, me, Warrick, Greg, Cath and Nick. And I know that Gil wouldn't want you to be like this. Can you please sweetie just sit up for a second?" Brass stared down at the woman waiting for her answer. Sara slowly nodded at this. Brass whispered thank you and kissed her on the cheek before standing up. He then turned towards Warrick and Catherine and smiled. "She agreed!" he cried.

"Really?" asked Catherine.

Brass nodded and then exited the room looking for Dr. Carson.

A few minutes later Brass arrived back with Dr. Carson behind him. Dr. Carson smiled over at Sara, who was sitting up now. "Feeling better Sara?" asked Dr. Carson pulling on a pair of latex gloves and taking a seat at the foot of Sara's bed. Sara did not respond, she just stared blankly at the woman. All three looked away as Dr. Carson rolled up the blanket covering Sara's legs and inserted her fingers into her.

Once she was done, she pulled off the latex gloves and stood up. "So how far is she?" asked Catherine looking at the doctor. "Sara is about 8 and a half centimeters dilated, so almost there!" she spoke smiling to Sara, who had turned back on her side. "I will be back in a few to check on you again. It shouldn't be long now!" With that Dr. Carson stepped out of the room.

A few minutes later, Sara was tossing and turning in her bed, drenched in sweat, moaning out in pain. She was in her longest and strongest contraction yet. Sara's feet kicked off the blanket to reveal a blood stained sheet. "Oh my!" cried out Catherine as she saw the sheet. "Get the doctor!"

Dr. Carson ran into the room and over to Sara. Dr. Carson pressed her hands against Sara's belly. "The babies are coming!" she spoke looking down at Sara and over to Brass, Warrick and Catherine, who were huddled around the bed.

"Did you hear that Sara that the babies are coming! Your going to be a mommy!" spoke Warrick smiling down at Sara. Sara shook her head violently at this. "NO!" she moaned in between breathes. "They can wait!" With that Sara rolled on to her side and brought her legs up to her chest and hugged herself.

"Sara it is too late now, they are coming! I need you to push!" spoke Dr. Carson taking a seat at the foot of Sara's bed. "Sara you need to push!"

Sara eyes squeezed shut at the pain and shook her head. "No!" she cried refusing!

* * *

I know, I know another cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself!

Please review and thanks for reading!

Next chapter out soon!


	29. Searching for Grissom

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

* * *

Recovery- Searching for Grissom

Nick and Greg made their way out of the hospital and into Nicky's Denali. As they pulled out of the hospital parking lot and on to the dark Nevada streets, Greg looked over at Nick. "Do you really think we will find him in time?" he asked.

"I hope so Greggo!" replied Nick eyes remaining on the road.

"I hope so too!" replied back Greg softly leaning his head against the seat and looking out the window.

They drove for about 20 minutes before pulling up to the front of the lab. They both knew that there was a possible change that Grissom was here. They also needed to pay a visit to Ecklie and tell him that night shift couldn't make it tonight.

Once in the lab their first stop was to Grissom's office, there was on sign of him there. They next checked the break room and the locker room but he was not there either. "Well he is officially not here!" pointed out Greg as him and Nick made there way down the hall towards Ecklie's office. "You think!" replied back Nick at the young CSI.

They were in Ecklie's office for about a good 10 minutes before he let the two of them go. It would have been a slow night any ways Ecklie had told the two.

"So where are we off to next?" asked Greg as he climbed into the passenger seat and turned to Nick. "Am not sure? Where do you think Grissom would go?" he asked looking towards his friend as he put his seat belt on.

"I don't really know. He had just had a fight with Sara and she had told him to leave. So he was probably upset. Where would a grown man go to sulk….A BAR!" cried an excited Greg just like he had opened a case.

"I don't think Griss is a bar kind of guy, but lets check out a few, who knows maybe he is drowning his sorrows away!" replied Nick laughing at the young CSI excitement and turned on the engine.

The two checked out a few bars on the strip and also some around Grissom's house but he was not there. Two hours had passed now since they had left the hospital on their search. "Now where too?" asked Greg as Nick pulled out of the bar's parking lot.

"I think you know where we have to go now…"spoke Nick looking over a Greg.

"Lady Heather's," they both said at once.

The Denali pulled up to the dark brick mason and came to a stop. Nick and Greg climbed out of the car and made their way to the door. "I don't see any sign of his car, do you?" asked Greg looking all around him but could only see sight of the Denali.

"Maybe he parked in the back!" replied Nick back.

The two men approached the door and rang the door bell. A moment passed before they heard the sound of heels approaching the door on the other side and opening them. "Hello, how can I help you?" asked Lady Heather who hair was up in a ponytail and was wearing a tight revealing leather dress. Greg mouth fell open at the sight of here. He could not believe this was Grissom ex- lover.

"Yes Hi, um we were wondering if Grissom was here," spoke Nick flashing his Texan grin at the dominatrix. "I'm sorry by Mr. Grissom isn't here. I haven't seen him since he drove me home earlier this afternoon," spoke Lady Heather coldly to the two men.

Nick dropped the smile, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes of course why?"

"Cause, cause there is a woman in labor scared to death and her fiancée isn't there!" cried Nick his voice rising a little.

"I am sorry to hear that about Ms. Sidle. But I repeat again Mr. Grissom as not been here since he dropped me off earlier today," she spoke clearly staring a Nick.

Nick blinked at this. Frustration running through him. He was so sure that he would find Grissom here. So where was Grissom now huh?

Greg looked nervously from Lady Heather to Nick and back. "Well thank you for your help Lady Heather." With that Greg hook his hand over Nick's elbow and lead him to the car. Noticing that Nick was to upset and angry to drive, Greg took over the wheel.

"So where should we go off to now?" asked Greg glancing over to Nick.

"I don't know," shrugged Nick.

"Maybe we should try their house. Maybe he just drove around for a bit and came home!" Replied Greg.

"Maybe," replied Nick, staring out his window.

With that Greg pulled on to the highway and towards their house.

They pulled up to the front of the house, there were no lights on inside and only one car was on the driveway. It looked the same as Greg had last seen it when he picked up Sara.

Greg turned off the engine and looked over to Nick. "What should we do now?" he asked.

"We wait," he replied.

They sat there for about an hour before a dark SUV pulled up to the drive way and a man stepped out. Nick nudged Greg in the ribs, noticing that he had fallen asleep. "Ouch, what was that for Nick?" cried Greg rubbing his side.

"Look!" cried Nick pointing out the window. Greg looked over to were Nick was pointing to.

"Hey it's Grissom!" cried Greg shocked.

At this both man ran out of the car and across the lawn to Grissom who had there back turned to them and was fumbling with his keys.

"HEY!" they both cried out, jumping over the hedge and up the stairs.

Grissom dropped his keys and turned around at them. "NICK, GREG WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled.

"You have to come…with….us now!" spoke an out of breath Greg, reaching out and grabbing Grissom's arm.

Grissom shook the young CSI off and stared down at him. "Why?" he asked.

"It's Sara," cried Nick. "She's gone into labor, she is at the hospital!"

Grissom eyes widened at this and looked over at Nick, "What?" he asked shocked.

"Yah she went into labor about 3 hours ago or something like that. She is scared to death. She wants you and only you!" replied Nick.

Grissom looked from Nick to Greg and back again, "Well let's go then!" he cried picking up his keys and walking passed the two men to his car.

Nick and Greg both smiled at this and walked back to their own car.

Grissom followed the two men to the hospital.

* * *

I know another cliff hanger.

Will Grissom and the boys get there in time for the birth of the twins or no?

Thanks for reading and please review!

Next chapter out soon!


	30. Birth

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible.

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

Sorry for such the long wait, hope you like!

* * *

Recovery- Birth

"Sara I need you to push!" spoke Dr. Carson firmly to Sara who still remained on her side.

Sara shook her head and let out a moan. The doctor let out a disappointed sigh as she stood up. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her blonde hair. She then turned towards were Brass, Warrick and Catherine, her eyes begging for their help.

None of them knew what to do; they had never seen Sara act like this before; so vulnerable and scared. Just then Catherine's cell went off. Hearts started to beat faster at the possibilities of who it was. Catherine quickly opened it not bothering to look at the caller id and stepped into the hall. Catherine knew you weren't supposed to use cell phones in hospitals but this was an emergency.

"Hello?" spoke Catherine into the phone as the door closed behind her.

"CATHERINE!" yelled someone on the other line.

"Who is this?" asked Catherine.

"It's Greg, we found him! We found Grissom, we are on our way over now!" replied the young man in a rush.

"You found HIM! Where?" cried an overwhelmed Catherine.

"I will tell you later, I have to go! See you soon!" with that Greg hung up and the line went dead.

Catherine sighed into the phone before closing it and putting it back in her purse. A huge grin came across her face, Grissom was coming! He was going to get to see his babies be born. At that Catherine turned back to the door and entered the birthing room once again.

All eyes turned to her as she stepped back in the room.

"Who was it?" asked Warrick.

"IT was Greg, they found him. They found Grissom! They are on their way now!" spoke Catherine a smile coming across her face once again. She could not hide her joy.

The two men returned her smile. They then all three turned towards Sara who was still lying in the bed on her side, refusing to push.

"Sara," began Warrick stepping closer to the bed. "Did you hear that? Grissom is on his way. We found him!"

Sara opened her eyes at that sound of Grissom name and looked over at the man. Her deep brown eyes were filled with tears. "You're lying!" she whispered.

"You're lying!" she spoke again, shaking her head. "You're just saying that so I will push. He's not coming!"

Warrick took a step closer to her and took her hand in his. Sara grabbed her hand away from his grasp and turned on to her other side. "You're lying!" she cried again. Warrick stared at the woman in disbelief, he then looked up over to Brass and Catherine for help. Both of them shrugged. They didn't know what else to say to make Sara believe them.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like a few moments along with Sara," spoke Dr. Carson looking from Brass and Catherine to Warrick and back. All three nodded. If they couldn't talk any sense into Sara maybe she could. As they all exited the room, Dr. Carson took a step closer to Sara's bed and crunched down in front of her. The doctor reached out and brushed away a tear that ran down Sara's cheek.

In the hallway, Brass and Catherine took a seat on the hard plastic bench that stood beside the door; while Warrick leaned against the wall opposite of the room's door. He had his arms folded over his chest and was staring down at his feet. Neither of them saying a word. Just then there was the sound of a stampede heading their way. All three looked up to see Grissom appearing around the corner and running towards them. Nick and Greg were on his heels. "WHERE IS SHE?" he asked as he approached them.

"In there," spoke Brass standing up and pointing towards the door. Grissom looked at his friend and their eyes locked.

"She's not good," began Catherine. "She is refusing to push. She needs you!"

Grissom nodded at this and stepped into the room.

Dr. Carson was still kneeling in front of Sara when Grissom entered the room. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled when she say him. Dr. Carson stood up and stepped away from Sara as Grissom approached the bed. Dr. Carson watched as Grissom reached out and placed a hand on Sara's swollen belly. Sara began to moan and shake her head at this. "Sara," he spoke.

"No," moaned Sara shaking her head.

"Sara," spoke Grissom again, kneeling down in front of her and cupping her chin with his hands. "It's me."

Sara opened her eyes at this and focused on Grissom. Tears poured out of them and down her rosy red cheeks. Grissom's heart broke at the sight of this. He wrapped his arms around her. Sara sobbed into the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry," she began but Grissom cut her off.

"Sssshhhhh," he spoke kissing the top of her head. "I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"No, no, no," protested Sara, "I am the one who told you to leave!" Sara raised her head and looked up at him. "It's all my fault!" she cried.

"Honey, you aren't the one who had lunch with Heather and didn't tell you. I did that! I should have been honest with you! You had very right to be mad at me!" spoke Grissom. "I'm sorry!"

Sara began to shake her head at this, he wasn't getting it. Just then Grissom spoke, "Why don't we agree to disagree?" he asked.

Sara's eyes locked with Grissom's and nodded. They then began to kiss, when another contraction came over Sara and she cried out in pain. Grissom gripped Sara's hand and helped her lean back against the pillows. He then looked over at Dr. Carson, who was standing in the corner pretending not to listen. She met Grissom's eye, "Are we ready to push?" she asked.

Grissom looked down at Sara and back to the doctor and smiled, "I think so!"

"Alright then let's get this show on the road!" spoke Dr. Carson putting on a pair of latex gloves. "Let me just go get a nurse!"

Five minutes later Grissom was standing in the hallway with the rest of the group waiting to be let in back in. "So are you nervous?" asked Greg at Grissom.

Grissom looked down at the young man and sighed, "a bit."

"You will be fine," spoke Catherine, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a reassuring smile. Just then the door opened and the nurse stepped out. "We are ready for you now, Mr. Grissom," spoke the curly haired nurse. Grissom nodded nervously at this and followed the nurse in to the room.

Grissom glanced over at Sara who was sitting up at the edge of the bed with her legs up in the stirrups. Sara looked up at Grissom as he approached her and smiled. Grissom took hold of Sara hand and kissed it. He smiled down at her. Grissom could not believe it, in a few moments he would be a father.

"Now Sara I need you to give me a big push, ok!" asked Dr. Carson smiling up a Sara.

Sara nodded nervously and looked up at Grissom. Grissom gave her hand a squeeze, letting her know he was there for her. Sara gripped Grissom hand back hard, as she let out a big push. Sara continued to do this until Dr. Carson said stop. Sara was panting and sweaty up a storm by this point.

"I can see the top of the baby's head!" cried Dr. Carson. "It's crowning!" "Would you like to see?" she asked looking up at Grissom. Grissom looked over at Sara. Sara nodded at this, "Go a head look!"

Grissom appeared over the side of Sara's leg down at the top of the babies head. There was curly brown hair sprouting from it. "Our baby has hair!" examined Grissom not taking his eyes off of it.

"Okay Sara I need one more big push," spoke Dr. Carson looking up at Sara.

"Ok," whispered Sara letting in a deep breath and pushing. A moment later the room was filled with the sharp cries of a baby.

"Oh my god!" cried a teary eyed Sara as Dr. Carson held out the baby for her to see.

"It's a girl!"

"Oh my, we have a little girl!" spoke Sara looking over at Grissom. Who was also hit with a wave of emotion. "Would you like to cut the cord?" asked Dr. Carson to Grissom.

"Um… sure," spoke Grissom reaching out and taking the metal scissors from the nurse. After the cord was cut, Dr. Carson wrapped the baby in a soft pink blanket and handed her over to Grissom. Grissom stared down at the little angel in his hands. She was perfect he thought. Grissom took in the sight of his daughter, from the patch of curly brown hair to the dimple in her right cheek. She had the beauty of her mother.

"I want to see her," moaned Sara to Grissom, like a child wanting a toy.

"Here you go mommy," replied Grissom handing over their daughter. Sara placed her against her chest. "She is so tiny," she examined.

"She is," cooed Grissom smiling down at his daughter.

"What should we name her?" he asked looked over at Sara.

Sara continued to stare at her daughter for a moment before replying. She then looked up at Grissom meeting his eyes and replied, "Paige!"

"Paige?" asked Grissom.

"Yah she feels like a Paige!" replied Sara turning back towards the baby in her arms.

Grissom remained silent for a moment before, bending down and kissing his daughter on the top of her tiny head, "Hello Paige!"

He then turned to Sara, whose eyes were glancing with tears. Their eyes locked together as they both began to smile. Grissom then leaned in and kissed Sara passionately on the lips.

The kiss was broken off as a sneering pain erupted in Sara's abdomen. A moan escaped from Sara's lips. "Looks like the other one wants to come out," commented the nurse coming over and taking Paige from Sara's arms. Sara handed off Paige to the nurse and looked back to Grissom. "Just one more," he replied as he pecked her on the lips.

"You ready?" asked Dr. Carson up at Sara as she positioned her self in between Sara's legs again. "I guess so," replied Sara, placing her legs back on the stirrups and began to push.

About five minutes later, at 1:56 in the morning, Sara gave birth to another baby girl. Sara began to sob as Dr. Carson held up the screaming infant for her to see. Sara was now a mother of two healthy identical baby girls. Sara was overwhelmed with emotion and joy.

After the cord was cut, and she was cleaned off, the nurse handed over the baby to Sara. Sara starred down at the now quiet infant and smiled. The baby had a thick patch of curly brown hair like her sister and a dimple on her right cheek. "Can you believe it, we have two little girls….two identical little girls!" breathed Sara looking up a Grissom.

"I know," replied Grissom starring down at the little girl in her arms. All the sudden the baby began to cry. "Oh someone wants their daddy!" spoke Sara looking down at her daughter and passing her over to Grissom. The baby immediately became silent. "Looks like you have the magic touch!" observed Sara. Grissom smiled sheepishly at this.

"So what should we name her?" he asked not taking his eyes off the baby, who had just opened her eyes and starred up at Grissom. Her eyes were bright blue like Grissom's.

"You pick a name!" replied Sara leaning back against the pillows and resting her eyes.

Grissom thought about it for a moment before speaking, "Charlotte".

"I like it!" replied Sara.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Hoped you enjoyed!

Please review! Next chapter out soon!


	31. Angels

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible. 

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

Recovery- Angels

There was a soft knock on the hospital door followed by "Can we come in?"

Sara and Grissom looked up at this to see the team entering the room. "Hey", greeted Sara, a grin spreading across her face. 

"Hey," replied back the team, coming closer in the room. 

"Oh my," cried out Catherine as she lay her eyes on the twins for the first time. 

"I know," replied back Sara staring down at the two squirming babies in her arms. Just then a single tear began to roll down her cheek. "Crap," swore Sara under her breath as she quickly brushed the tear away, hoping no one had noticed. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Catherine tearing her eyes away from the babies' faces to the eyes of their mother. 

"Tired but so happy at the same time," spoke Sara her eyes filling with tears again. 

"What's wrong?" asked Greg sounding concerned. 

"Oh nothing," replied Sara looking over at the young CSI. Just then her eyes began to fill with tears and she began to cry. Sara looked away embarrassed. Her cheeks turning a deep red. 

"It's just hormones," explained Grissom giving Sara's hand a squeeze. "The doctor said it was going to happen." 

After a moment of recollecting her self, Sara looked up and smiled at the team, her friends, her family. 

They all smiled back at her. "Oh these are for you!" spoke out Nick, handing over a bouquet of lilies. "Oh Nicky, their beautiful! Thank you!" replied Sara, who began to cry again, at this. "Hey, Nick isn't the only one who got you something, I brought balloons," cried out Greg, holding out two giant pink balloons, that had 'IT'S A GIRL!' written on them. "Their wonderful too Greg, thank you!" replied Sara. This made Greg smile, "Your welcome!" 

"Okay enough chit chat, I want to know what the babies' names are?" spoke Catherine. 

"Yah," agreed Greg nodding his head. 

"Okay this little cutie here, in the green booties is Paige Leslie Grissom," spoke Sara with pride and joy. She held up Paige and handed her over to Catherine. "Paige, that's so pretty!" Catherine said as she took the baby in her arms. "Hi Paige!" she whispered down to the little face. "Welcome to the world."

Sara looked over at Catherine and her daughter bonding for a moment before looking down at the other baby in her arms, waiting to be introduced.

"And lastly but not least in the yellow booties we have Charlotte Grace Grissom." spoke Grissom this time. Grissom took Charlotte from Sara and gave her over to Greg, who was eagerly holding out his hand to hold her. "Be careful now Greg!" spoke Grissom placing the baby in Greg's arms. "Hold the head!" 

"Don't worry Pa's I got her!" replied back Greg looking down at Charlotte who began to squirm. 

"Ok, Greg give her back!" spoke Grissom protectively. "She's fine!" replied Sara, placing a hand on Grissom arm. Grissom looked down at this, and nodded. 

Sara and Grissom watched as the group cooed over their new daughters. 

About an hour later, the twins were starting to get fussy. "Sounds like they are hungry," spoke the nurse who helped delivery them come into the room. "You ready to try nursing?" she asked coming over to Sara. 

"I guess so," replied Sara handing over Charlotte to the nurse and Paige to Grissom as she sat up straight and began to undo her robe. 

"I think we better go," spoke Brass clearing his throat. "Yah I think you are right Brass," agreed Nick. 

"Are you sure, you can stay if you want," spoke Sara sounding surprised. "No we will come back later," replied Warrick who was staring at everywhere else besides Sara's open robe. "Yah I think that's a good idea," spoke Grissom who didn't want anyone to see Sara's breasts but the nurse. All four men ran out the door as the nurse placed Charlotte into Sara arms and began to feed. "You coming Cath?" called out Greg in the hallway to Catherine who was still in the room. "No I think I will stay," replied back Catherine. Grissom gave his friends an angry look, but Catherine merely smiled at this and watched as the Paige began to feed too. 

The room was dark; the only source of light was coming from the window.

It was six in the morning; the sun was just starting to rise over the Nevada Dessert. The twins were about 5 hours old now. They were both born at one in the morning. 

Sara was fast asleep in the bed next to where Grissom sat, holding his two daughters.

Grissom's eyes glanced over at Sara's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, it had been awhile since she had a good night sleep. Grissom thought over the last months were Sara would wake up in the middle night or toss and turn. She would complain of pain in her leg and lower back. It had been a rocky recovery.

"Catherine had been wrong," thought Grissom. He thought back to that day in the café were she said that 8 months from then he would be holding his newborn in his arms. 

Well it had been 8 months now but he wasn't holding his newborn in his arms but his two newborns. 

Grissom shifted his position in his chair. He glanced down to his arms were two sleeping angels slept. 

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Please review, and thanks again.


	32. Four Years Later

Do not own CSI!

Thanks for all you that have read and reviewed.

Your support really means a lot.

Big shout out to my girl STOKESIDLE! Who helped make this story possible. 

Again this is a sequel to One Last Kiss and suggest you read that first.

This is the last chapter of the series. 

* * *

Recovery- Four Years Later

It was a warm summer morning and the Grissom house was quiet. Sara and Grissom lay cuddled up together in bed, thinking about their wedding four years ago. 

"Can you believe it as been four years since we got married, it seems like only yesterday I was walking down the aile," spoke Sara who head lay across Grissom's bare chest. 

"I know its seems like only yesterday I lay eyes on you wearing that dress," replied back Grissom, wrapping his arms tighter around Sara's body and kissing her on the top of her head. "Happy Anniversary!" whispered Sara lifting her head up and turning to face Grissom. "Happy Anniversary too!" whispered back Grissom, his blue eyes sparkling in the morning light. As they began to lean in towards each other to kiss, a cry of a baby could be heard from the other room. 

Grissom let out disappointed sigh and loosened his grip on Sara. "I'll be right back," spoke Sara giving Grissom a quick peck on the lips as she got out of bed and tied her robe loosely around her. Grissom watched Sara leave before getting out of bed himself. Only wearing a pair of boxer shorts Grissom pulled on a cotton blue T and a pair of grey sweats which wearing lying on the floor from last night. 

Just as Grissom started to make the bed there was a soft tap on the bedroom door followed by "Daddy!" 

Grissom stopped what he was doing and turned towards the door, "Yes," he replied back. A moment later the door opened to reveal to identical four year old little girls. Both girls had piercing blue eyes and curly brown hair which where in two braids. One of them was wearing a light purple nightgown; well the other one was wearing a pink nightgown. Grissom smiled at the sight of them, both little versions of their mother. 

The twins looked innocently over at Grissom, who had his hands on his hips. He then dropped his arms to his sides, "Oh come here you little rug rats!" 

Both girls grinned at this and came running into the room, climbing on to the unmade bed. Grissom climbed back in with them. The twins jumped on top of Grissom, pinning him down on the pillows and giving him wet kisses on the cheek. 

"Good morning Daddy!" they chinned together. 

"Good morning Paige, Good morning Charlotte!" replied back Grissom smiling and giving them each a kiss on top of their heads. 

Grissom sat up and watched as the two girls began jumping around the bed. "Be careful you two now!" spoke out Sara appearing back in the room, holding a baby to her chest. Grissom took his son from Sara as she climb back in the bed. "Mommy!" cried out Paige rushing over and giving Sara a huge. "Hi Bugaboo!" greeted Sara to her daughter, hugging her back and kissing her on the cheek. "Ewww Mommy!" spoke Paige with a disgust look on her face, rubbing the spot were Sara had kissed her with the palm on her hand. Sara just smiled at this. "Don't worry Mommy, I don't mind if you kiss me," spoke Charlotte coming over and sitting on Sara's lap. "Well thank you Charlie Bear!" smiled Sara at Charlotte, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her towards her chest and kissing her on the cheek. 

Just then the baby in Grissom's arms opened his big brown eyes and began to wail. 

"Oh he's probably hungry, I haven't feed him yet," spoke Sara. Grissom handed over the baby to Sara who immediately began to nurse the little guy. Henry was 3 months old now and always seemed to be hungry. He was born with thick curly brown hair like his sisters and Sara's big brown beautiful eyes. He was going to be a heart breaker, Sara had already decided, just like she had decided that Paige was going to be like her father a bug lover. Well Charlotte was her little lady. Sara had big plans for her children but also at the same time she just wanted them to be happy. 

The twins sat down in Grissom's lap as he began to read to from the newspaper. Both girls nodded their heads and listened with interest as Grissom began to describe to them about the news around the world. Sara smiled at this and raised little Henry to her shoulder and began to burp him. She brought him back to her chest and began to nurse him on her other side. Sara smiled down at her son and kissed the top of his crown. 

She then looked over at Grissom reading to the twins and explaining to them the issues in China. 

The End

* * *

So this is where I end this story with a happy Grissom family of five!

Hoped you enjoyed it and please review. 

Thanks again for all of you for reading and believing in my story. I can't thank you enough!


End file.
